Luigi's Mansion Adventure
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Winning a mansion in a contest he didn't even enter, Luigi ventures to his mansion, expecting to see Mario there, but he is nowhere to be found! Instead, he finds none other than Miles Tails Prower! Finding out that Sonic the Hedgehog is also missing in his creepy mansion, Luigi and Tails work together to search for Sonic and Mario while meeting unlikely allies along the way.
1. Into the Creepy Mansion

**Author's Note: **Well! I'm finally posting this! It's been a little while, but I finally finished the whole story! There will be a chapter posted each day! Hope you readers enjoy this!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure**

**Chapter 1: Into the Creepy Mansion**

* * *

Shaking and in total trepidation, the green plumber stalked through the dark woods alone and equipped with only a flashlight in the dark night. There was a full moon above and it looked like it was about to rain. Lightning constantly flashed across the sky and thunder boomed loudly like explosions were going off.

It was all very frightening!

Teeth chattering uncontrollably, Luigi started to regret ever searching for the mansion that he had mysteriously won yesterday. Every little noise he heard scared him and caused him to jump. He thought something was watching him from within the shadows.

Taking out his map with the directions on it, Luigi stopped for a moment, trembling. He looked down at the map, studying it. The map portrayed all the directions on how to get there. Plus, it showed a picture of a beautiful mansion on a sunny day, a rainbow towering over the lovely mansion. It was all so sunny and bright.

Unfortunately, when he looked up from the map, he caught sight of the mansion and it looked _nothing_ like the picture. The mansion towered ahead over everything, looking dark and gloomy. Lightning flashed overhead, making it look even creepier than it already was.

_Mama Mia!_ Luigi thought, forcing himself to approach the mansion. He glanced back down at the map in his hand and then took a good look at the ugly mansion in front of him, trying to make sure he was at the right place.

Unfortunately, he _was_.

Passing through an iron gate, Luigi put his map away and shined his flashlight on the path ahead of him. He walked and walked, noticing the crows hissing at him from a dead tree. They were eerily watching him as he got closer and closer to the front doors of the mansion.

_Mario is actually in there waiting for me?! Yeesh!_ Luigi pondered in his head as he finally reached the doors. With a trembling gloved hand, he grasped the doorknob and hesitantly pulled the door open, shining his flashlight into the dark place.

"Hello?" He belted out, trying to see through the darkness. The plumber stepped into the massive mansion, shutting the door behind him and observing the place. He was now in the Foyer. There was a door in front of him that was oddly sealed shut with violent, thorny vines that pulsed with a purplish glow. There were two staircases leading up to the second floor and a chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the Foyer.

"Mario?!" Luigi called out, wondering why it was so dark in the mansion. Shouldn't Mario have been waiting to greet him? Something was very odd here…

Suddenly, a yelp of fear pierced his ears and he jumped back in fright when his flashlight's light made contact with a person in the Foyer. The person was a fox and was standing in front of the right staircase, looking scared and confused. Placing a hand over his heart, Luigi realized it was none other than Miles Prower, better known as Tails.

"_Tails_?" Luigi gawked, blinking as he shined his flashlight in the fox's face.

"_L-Luigi_?!" Tails was just a shocked as he was. The male approached the guy, squinting his eyes in the bright light. A flummoxed expression danced along his facial features. "What are you doing here, Luigi?"

"I should be asking you that!" Luigi retorted, eyebrows raised high in perplexity.

Tails shook his head and flinched with lightning flashed outside and thunder sounded once more. "U-Uh…I was told Sonic was here, so I decided to come meet him, but I don't see him anywhere and it's so dark!" He explained.

"Wait, wait, wait," Luigi said. "_Sonic's_ here?"

Tails nodded immediately. "Yeah! He said that Mario told him about you winning a mansion or something and that he and Mario were going to be here to explore the place, but it doesn't seem like they're around!"

"Er…" Luigi was trying to make sense of all of this.

"Congratulations on winning the mansion, by the way!" Tails yipped.

"Uh thanks…"

"Anyway, I'm glad I have some company! It's pretty spooky here!" Tails admitted, taking out his own flashlight and turning it on, shining it in Luigi's face.

"My eyes!" Luigi wailed, almost dropping his flashlight.

Tails put the light on something else, chuckling. "Sorry about that!"

Luigi just waved a hand, seeing colorful lights in his vision. "Mama mia…"

"Anyway, we should look for Mario and Sonic together!" Tails announced, happy that someone was there with him. He started walking up the staircase to the second floor of the Foyer. "Come on, Luigi!"

"I-I'm coming!" Luigi commented, now becoming frightened again as he followed the fox up the stairs. Once they made it up there, Tails hurriedly went over to the double doors. He wasted no time in grabbing the doorknob and twisting it, trying to open it.

When it didn't budge, Tails released it and looked at Luigi. "It's locked…" He said in disappointment.

Suddenly, there was an odd sound in the Foyer, almost causing Luigi to have a heart attack.

"Holy macaroni with extra cheese and bread on the side, what was _that_?!" Luigi squeaked, eyes wild with fright. He shakily shined his flashlight everywhere, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"I-I don't know…" Tails trailed, roaming the place with his eyes. "Let's investigate."

"Are you _crazy_?"

Tails was already heading down the stairs again, curious to know what made that sound. Sighing dramatically, Luigi quickly followed the boy to the first floor of the Foyer. Right after that reached the bottom, an orange light appeared in the center of the room, floating in the air along with a key.

Luigi paled and almost fainted at the sight due to his immense trepidation. Tails, however, was scared stiff, unmoving and staring at the strange, orange light. The thing dropped the key and then let out a strange noise, hurrying up the staircase and then going right through the double doors, disappearing.

"W-What was that thing?!" Luigi forced out through chattering teeth, knees shaking.

"A-A ghost, perhaps?" Tails suggested, pushing his fear away and trekking over to the fallen key. He picked it up and then instantly figured out what it was for. "This must be for the locked door upstairs!"

"That's great and all, but I really think I should be going now." Luigi said and then turned to leave, heading towards the front door of the mansion. However, Tails stopped him by grabbing the back of his overalls.

"Luigi!" The fox snipped. "We can't just leave Mario and Sonic here in this creepy place! We have to look for them! Don't you want to find your brother?"

Luigi released a heavy sigh and replied, "Yeah."

"Then _come on_!"

The fox pulled Luigi up the stairs and to that same double doors. The smart fox pulled out the key and was about to unlock the door, but Luigi stopped him with his words.

"Wait, wait, wait just a darn minute now!" Luigi exclaimed in a shaky voice. "You're not actually considering on going in there with that…that _thing_, are you?!"

Tails blinked. "Well, _yeah_…"

"Have you lost your _mind_?!"

"No! I'm just curious, that's all!"

"We could be _killed_!"

"Don't be such a pessimist!" Tails rolled his eyes and then unlocked the door with the key. He grasped the doorknob and then turned it, pulling it open. The two of them then entered the room, Luigi being extremely reluctant to do so.

Luigi was so scared that he was shaking uncontrollably from head to toe with every step he took. Tails, being the much braver one, strolled along, noticing that they were now in the Parlor and out of the Foyer.

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, an orange and hideous ghost materialized in front of the green plumber, almost scaring him to death. Luigi released a girlish shriek and jumped up into the air before falling onto his rear, staring up at the ghost in horrible fear.

_Well._ He thought miserably. _This is it. I'm going to die here._

"A-A ghost!" Tails squeaked out, eyes wide as he dropped his flashlight due to his shock.

Then something strange happened…

An old man with a vacuum thingamajig strapped to him came out of nowhere and started assaulting the orange colored ghost by trying to suck him into the vacuum. The ghost released and inhuman squeal and tried to get away. The old man chased the ghost around the Parlor with the vacuum.

Tails and Luigi just watched in complete shock.

The old man guy struggled to capture the ghost in his contraption, but the ghost reeled back a hand and struck the old man hard, sending him flying and tumbling back. The ghost then laughed in glee before disappearing.

"Oh man…" Tails muttered, hurrying over to the old dude. "Are you okay?"

Luigi got up from the ground and went over, looking at the old man in concern.

"Ouch…" The old man groaned, head bowed. "Ooof…I sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work."

Tails grabbed one of the old guy's arms and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright, sir?" He questioned him.

"I'm fine," The old man answered. "Thanks, sonny boy."

Tails frowned. "_Sonny boy_…?"

The old man turned to look at Luigi, ignoring Tails. "I'm getting too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery," The man explained through a weary sigh. "Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Professor E. Gadd."

"Uh…I'm Luigi." Luigi introduced himself, still a bit shaken up from what happened.

"You can call me Tails!" Tails chirped with a smile.

"Luigi and sonny boy, got it." The old man, Professor E. Gadd, talked while nodding his head.

"It's _Tails_…"

"This house…I swear it seems to have more ghosts everyday!" The old guy rambled on, seeming not to hear Tails.

"M-More ghosts _everyday_?!" Luigi's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "We need to get out of here!"

"No! We still have to find Sonic…and Mario!" Tails reminded him.

Luigi deflated. "Oh yeah…"

Professor E. Gadd turned to look at Tails and Luigi, appearing genuinely curious. "What's two young fellers like yourselves doing around here anyhoo?" He wanted to know, tilting his head to the side.

Right when Tails was about to explain everything, three of those orange ghosts appeared out of nowhere, letting out strange and horrifying noises that almost made Luigi faint.

"Uh-oh! This looks ugly!" The professor guy claimed, seeing the ghosts.

"Ugly? More like _horrifying_!" Luigi trembled.

"Oh, they're not _that_ scary looking, Luigi!" Tails rolled his eyes and shook his head as the ghosts floated towards them, ready to eat them…or something.

"All right, youngsters, look lively!" The old dude remarked suddenly. "Follow me, posthaste!"

Then the trio fled like wild geese…


	2. Ghostly Training

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 2: Ghostly Training**

* * *

Once they had escaped the mansion, they went to the professor's lab that was located outside somewhere. Tails and Luigi explained everything to the old man and told them why they were there in the first place!

"So your name's Luigi and sonny boy?" The professor questioned for confirmation.

"_Tails_!"

"I think our paths were destined to cross. Well met, Luigi and sonny boy." The grandpa muttered in a pondering tone.

"Once again, it's _Tails_!" Tails yipped.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, where are we right now?" Luigi wanted to know, surveying their new surroundings with his large eyes.

"Hmm? Where's this, you ask?" Professor E. Gadd answered his question with a question.

Luigi nodded. "Yeah!"

"Why, these cozy quarters are where I do my ghost-studying." The Professor E. Gadd guy revealed, gesturing around the place with his hands.

"Which is quite interesting!" Tails put in, looking around at all of the technology in great interest, wondering what every little contraption did.

The old man grinned. "Thank you, sonny boy! Professor E. Gadd's Ghost research laboratory! The Lab, if you're of a shortening mind."

"Cool," Luigi yawped. "So, anyway, I won this mansion in a contest I don't even remember entering…"

Tails whipped around to look at Luigi in surprise. "Wait a minute, you won this mansion in an imaginary contest?!" He caterwauled in question.

Professor E. Gadd gave the plumber a look. "You won this mansion in a contest you didn't even enter?"

"Kind of…" Luigi trailed, sweat-dropping.

"_Wow_!" Tails threw up his hands, completely astonished and surprised by how silly Luigi could be. "Didn't that seem odd to you or anything?"

"Not at the time!" Luigi defended himself. "I thought my wish came true or something!"

"You wished for a creepy-looking _mansion_?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

Tails stared at him. "No. No they don't."

Luigi went silent, ruminating on what he said.

"Settle down, youngsters," Professor E. Gadd said, flapping his hands about. "Sounds pretty fishy to me."

"Of course that's fishy! It's incredibly odd and doesn't make any sense whatsoever." Tails caterwauled while shaking his head with a frown painting his features.

"I have a feeling you're insulting me somehow…" Luigi murmured.

Tails grinned sheepishly.

"So you believe the mansion actually exists, then…Strange," Professor E. Gadd remarked thoughtfully. "I've been living here since I was a lad of twenty or so, and I'll tell you: that mansion appeared just a few days ago!"

Luigi and Tails were simultaneously shocked out of their minds at the startling information that they had just received from the old dude.

"WHAT?!"

"The spirits have fooled you!" The professor told Luigi.

"That's just crazy!" Luigi exclaimed, eyes wide.

"You can say that again!" Tails input, trying to figure out why the spirits set all of this up for Luigi.

"That's just crazy!"

"Not literally…"

"Sorry."

"I don't know if it's a dream, an illusion, or what-all, but I surely wouldn't be too happy winning a haunted house!" Professor E. Gadd informed the plumber, waving his hands around wildly.

"Neither would I!" Tails agreed.

"You all already know how _I_ feel!" Luigi declared, shaking his head.

Professor E. Gadd suddenly examined Luigi closely as if remembering something. "Now that I get a look at you, I just recalled…A guy with a red hat kind of like yours went up to the mansion without even stopping to chat…and he never returned. Was he a dream, too?"

"What? _No_!" Luigi quickly exclaimed in horror. "That guy you're talking about is my brother, Mario!"

Tails suddenly jumped forward. "Did you happen to see a blue hedgehog go into that mansion, professor?" The fox questioned hopefully.

Professor E. Gadd thought about it for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Ah yes! I did! Right after that mysterious guy went into the mansion, a blue hedgehog came and went inside too! And boy, was he _fast_!"

"That's Sonic!" Tails cheered.

"But was he a dream as well?" The old dude asked, pondering with a frown on his face.

"No! Sonic is very real and he's my best friend!" Tails retorted immediately.

"What?" The professor looked shocked. "That blue thing was your friend?" then he turned to Luigi. "And that guy was your brother?"

Tails and Luigi nodded simultaneously.

The old man gasped loudly. "Oh no! That's horrible!"

"Tell me about it!" Luigi groaned, now feeling extremely worried for his brother.

"I hope Sonic's okay…" Tails muttered worriedly to himself.

"They wouldn't stand a chance against those ghosts without my help!" Professor E. Gadd informed them seriously. "You both have to go after them!"

Luigi appeared scared. "G-Go after them? W-We h-have to g-go b-back into th-that haunted mansion?!" He squawked.

"But how? There are ghosts roaming the place!" Tails told the professor. "We need a plan or something!"

The old guy thought for a moment before grinning and bouncing up and down, flapping his arms like wings. "I got it! Here's the plan: I'll teach you both to deal with ghosts so you can rescue your brother and friend, Luigi and sonny boy!"

"It's _Tails_!"

"Awesome!" Luigi cheered, pumping a fist into the air in triumph. Sure, he was scared out of his mind, but he wasn't going to let his brother stay trapped in that horrific mansion while being assaulted by horrendous ghosts!

**[Later…]**

Professor E. Gadd had taken Luigi and Tails to his Training Room, equipping them with vacuum cleaner things, the same one that he had used on the ghost back in the mansion, except Luigi's was red and Tails' was yellow. Tails and Luigi currently had 100 HP.

Lifting up his new Game Boy Horror, Luigi looked at the screen, seeing the old dude's face there. Tails moved over to look too, wanting to hear what the guy had to say.

"Those are the vacuum cleaners I engineered to catch ghosts," The professor explained to them happily. "I call it…this is genius…the **Poltergust 3000**! It can suck up all kinds of things. Let 'er rip!"

"These _are_ pretty impressive." Tails complimented as he inspected his in immense interest.

"Well, thanks, sonny boy!" The professor exclaimed from the Game Boy Horror.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is _Tails_!" Tails snipped, slightly annoyed.

However, he went ignored. "Now, you both try out the Poltergust 3000! Go ahead! Give it a try!"

"Alright then!" Luigi caterwauled, pulling out the vacuum's hose and immediately turning it on. The vacuum began sucking in the air around him, dust flying everywhere. "Whoa! This is pretty cool! Tails, look!"

"I can see that!" Tails yawped, now using his own Poltergust 3000.

When the plumber and fox got used to using their vacuums, Luigi took out his Game Boy Horror again and the professor began talking once more.

"No matter how strong you think your brother and friend are…" he began. "Ghosts are mysterious beings…They can't be caught using conventional means."

"Of course." Tails input.

"So you'd better use this! It's the only way to foil'em!" Professor E. Gadd announced in elation. "This is the only thing they fear! Or something to that effect…Ahem! Well, how's about we start your training?"

"Sure, let's do it!" Tails chirped, ready to get it over with and stuff.

Luigi nodded hesitantly, unsure of what this 'training' consisted of. "Bring it." he challenged, trying to stop his knees from shaking due to his fear.

"Ghosts seem to like darkness, and they avoid the light," the professor claimed. "So if you hit'em with a flashlight beam all of a sudden, you can stun'em momentarily! Then it's vacuuming time!"

"Cool!" Tails said.

"Right…" Luigi mumbled.

"When you see your chance, just whip out your flashlight and shine it at them ghosts, you hear?" the old guy commanded. "Just give it a try. You'll learn more that way than just listening to me yap about it."

Suddenly, the lights in the Training Room went out.

Luigi screeched and ran in circles. "Holy macaroni with extra cheese and bread on the side, _what happened to the lights_?!"

"Relax, Luigi!" Tails tried to calm him down. "This is _supposed_ to happen!"

"Well I don't like it!"

"Meh…"

Trembling in trepidation, Luigi whipped out his flashlight and shined it everywhere in a very erratic manner. Then, all of a sudden, his flashlight's light penetrated an orange ghost. The ghost's beating heart showed as well as its HP, which was 10. Luigi screamed and almost dropped his flashlight. The plumber lost his chance to suck up the spirit and the ghost vanished into thin air.

"Aw, Luigi you missed your chance!" Tails pointed out in disappointment.

From the Game Boy Horror, the professor spoke while he did a little shadowboxing, "Remember, as soon as you see a ghost's heart, that's your chance to vacuum 'em up!"

"Leave it to me!" Tails declared bravely, preparing himself for the next ghost that decided to show its ugly face. When it did show up, Tails shined his flashlight at it and immediately used his vacuum to suck the ghost in. He watched as the ghost's HP depleted rapidly. The ghost shrieked loudly before being sucked up entirely.

"Whoa, good job, Tails!" Luigi praised through chattering teeth.

Tails laughed. "Thanks!"

"When that surprised ghost's heart appears, vacuum it up quick!" Professor E. Gadd boomed from the Game Boy Horror, still showing off his shadowboxing.

"I'll let you handle this one, Luigi!" Tails decided, stepping back a bit and turning off his flashlight.

Luigi looked at him like he was insane. "_Huh_?!"

Suddenly, the next ghost showed up, which was another orange one with the same amount of HP. It released ugly noises as it approached Luigi. Luigi resisted the urge to call out for Mario and shined his flashlight at the ghost, surprising it and showing its heart. Then, without hesitating, the green plumber vacuumed the ghost right into his Poltergust 3000.

"Awesome!" Tails cheered.

"Heh heh heh!" the old dude laughed from the Game Boy Horror. "You have to get as close as you can before flashing the light," he informed the duo. "Surprise 'em with the light when they get too close! Pow! Pow! The more, the better! Got it?"

Tails nodded. "Got it!"

"Yeah." Luigi nodded too.

This time two orange ghosts showed up, screeching and floating towards Tails and Luigi. The both of them shined their flashlights at it and instantly used their Poltergust 3000s to vacuum them up quick.

"Hey kids, shape up!" The professor barked from the Game Boy Horror suddenly, still showing off his shadowboxing skills. "You can't go looking for your brother and friend the way you're carrying on!"

"Hey!" Luigi yawped, offended. "I'm doing my best here, old guy!"

Tails wholeheartedly agreed with the plumber. "Yeah! Me too!"

"There! Here they come!" The old dude exclaimed suddenly.

This time _five_ orange ghosts popped up and headed towards the duo, releasing their strange noises. Luigi freaked and didn't know what to do while Tails used his vacuum to get three of them at the same time.

"Luigi, get the other two, will you?" Tails insisted.

Luigi managed to calm himself down and he immediately shined his flashlight at the other two remaining ones. He vacuumed them all up with his Poltergust 3000 and then released a loud sigh of relief.

"Catching ghosts means using the flashlight and the Poltergust 3000 as a team, you get me, young fellers?" The professor questioned from Luigi's Game Boy Horror.

"We get you!" Tails answered with a smile. "That was actually pretty fun and easy!"

Luigi gave him a look. "Terrifying, Tails. It was terrifying." He told him.

"For _you_." Tails corrected him.

"That'll do!" Professor E. Gadd announced all of a sudden from the Game Boy Horror. "Well, how many did you get?"

"Eight!" Tails and Luigi responded in unison.

Suddenly, the lights in the Training Room popped on and miniature fireworks exploded all around in celebration. "Yowzer, eight ghosts! Go get those ghouls, Luigi and sonny boy!"

"Tails. Tails. _Tails_. It's _Tails_!" Tails reminded him for the seemingly hundredth time.

He went unheard. "I'd say you're both ready to look for your brother and friend now!"

"Yeah, yeah," Luigi commented. "Can we get going now? Not that I'm eager to go back into that horror house or anything, but I really want to find Mario!"

"And Sonic!" Tails put in.

"Fine, fine. Looks like you worked up quite a sweat there," the old professor caterwauled through a sigh. "How about a little cool-down in the gallery? I'm quite proud of it, you know…"

Tails' ears perked up in interest and he looked at the Game Boy Horror Luigi held in his hand. "You have a gallery? How cool!" He complimented.

"No thanks." Luigi butted in.

"Really? You're not interested?" The professor seemed genuinely surprised with a dash of disappointment.

"I'm interested!" Tails exclaimed.

"Nope!" Luigi interrupted, shaking his head.

"Fine!" Professor E. Gadd angrily said before vanishing from the screen of the Game Boy Horror.

Tails sighed dramatically. "Why did you do that? I was interested in seeing the gallery! He probably had a lot of cool things in there!"

"What cool things would be in his gallery? Ghost sculptures and ghoul paintings?" Luigi retorted with fright coloring his facial features. He shook his head and then said, "No way am I going in a place like that! It sounds too creepy!"

Tails snorted. "Creepier than the ghost filled mansion you supposedly won in a contest that you _never_ entered?"

Luigi had no comment.

Tails shrugged. "Come on, Luigi. We have a long search ahead of us!" He exited the Training Room and Luigi quickly followed behind.


	3. The Parlor and Anteroom

**Author's Note: **Are people reading this?

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 3: The Parlor and Anteroom**

* * *

Now back in the main room of Professor E. Gadd's ghost laboratory, the old dude brought his attention to the fox and plumber in a questionable manner.

"Where will you go, Luigi and sonny boy?" The professor wanted to know.

"The mansion!" Tails replied.

"Home!" Luigi answered.

Tails gave Luigi a look and Luigi sheepishly chuckled while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Careful now, sonny boy and Luigi!" Profesor E. Gadd warned them, sounding concerned for their wellbeing.

"It's Tails. Sheesh. It's not that hard to remember!" Tails complained.

Soon Luigi and Tails were out of the laboratory and so was the old guy. The professor waved the duo off as they approached the towering, haunted mansion. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder sounded all around, frightening both the two individuals.

"Mama mia…" Luigi managed to say through his rapidly chattering teeth.

Once they got inside the horrifying mansion, the first thing they noticed that was different in the Foyer was the Toad sitting next to the staircase while crying his eyes out. Luigi and Tails were over there in a flash, their flashlights out.

"Oh no! What's wrong?" Tails questioned the little Toad in worriment.

"Boo hoo hoo! Where did you go, Mario? Waaaaaah! Wah!" The Toad bawled.

Luigi tried to console the little guy. "Hey, don't worry! Tails and I are here! We'll find Mario!" He told him seriously, sounding comforting.

"And Sonic!" Tails added.

"Huh? Luigi? Tails?" Toad finally ceased his sobs when he realized the familiar individuals. A giant smile spread across his face and he jumped up, bouncing in place gleefully. "Waa…Wow! It's Luigi and Tails! You finally made it! Oh, joy! Thank goodness!"

Luigi smiled a little at the Toad. "I know right! I mean, Tails and I just got here a little while ago, looking for Mario and Sonic, but they were nowhere to be found!" Luigi explained.

"Yeah," Tails nodded his head. "What about you, Toad? What are _you_ doing here?"

Toad blinked a few times and pointed at himself. "Me?" He wondered out loud.

"Uh huh!" Tails replied.

"Well, Princess Peach asked me to come here to look for Mario," Toad responded, his smile fading. "He left when he heard that you'd won a mansion, and he never returned!"

"Sonic actually came here too when Mario told him about it!" Tails revealed with a shake of his head. "When I first arrived here I didn't see him anywhere and it was just dark and lifeless! I couldn't find Sonic anywhere and doors are just oddly locked!"

Toad gasped. "That's terrible!"

"I know!" Tails stated sadly, face becoming forlorn.

"Th…Then when I arrived here, the mansion was full of ghosts." Toad informed them, shaking a little due to his fear.

Luigi trembled. "We know that!"

"…and I didn't see Mario anywhere, and I kind of freaked out a little, and I didn't know what to do! It's been awful!" Little Toad yawped in despair.

Tails was about to throw in some words, but the Toad suddenly erupted into massive tears again, wailing loudly and collapsing to the ground while covering his face with his hands.

"Please, please, please, you HAVE to help me find Mario! If he doesn't get back, you have no idea how upset the princess will be!" Toad sobbed. "She'll flip!"

"Good-bye." Luigi turned to leave, but Tails stopped him by grabbing his arm and jerking him back, rolling his eyes.

"Leave it to us!" Tails answered the Toad.

Toad instantly cheered up at Tails' words and jumped to his feet, all sunshine and rainbows. "Yay!" he cheered in gleefulness. "Thanks, Tails, Luigi! You made my dark and stormy night!"

As if on cue, the lights in the Foyer came on and things were much calmer and peaceful in the Foyer now. Tails and Luigi both had their eyes dart around in astonishment, wondering how the lights just suddenly came to life.

"I wish I could do something to help you…Wait!" Toad exclaimed out of the blue, peering at Tails and Luigi fondly. "I've got it! At least let me do this…"

"Oooh, what is it?" Tails questioned.

"I'm curious to know too." Luigi added, feeling less scared now that the lights were on in the Foyer.

Then…something magical happened.

Tails' and Luigi's progress was saved!

"Talk to me for help anytime!" Toad cheerfully declared, all happy-go-lucky.

"What just happened?" Tails asked Luigi, turning around to face the plumber.

Luigi shrugged quizzically. "Who knows?"

"Anyway, let's go!" Tails decided, spinning his tails rapidly and taking off into the air to get to the second floor instead of taking the stairs. Luigi said goodbye to the Toad and rushed up the stairs quickly, immediately finding some coins lying about. Tails also found some and they combined their coins together to have 8.

"Odd," Luigi commented. "I wonder where these coins came from…"

Tails shrugged. "Eh, does it matter?"

"Not really."

"Cool. Let's go!" Tails said, heading into the Parlor.

Luigi groaned, not wanting to go back into that dark place, but he followed anyway even though he was scared stiff. Once in, Luigi whipped out his flashlight and looked around wildly, his fear intensifying. Strangely, he began to hum an eerie tune through his chattering teeth.

"Hey, coins!" Tails exclaimed, flying around the room and collecting them with his Poltergust 3000. When he was finished collecting all of the coins, he found a bunch of dollars in one of the several furniture in the Parlor. Now they had 32 coins and 9 dollars.

"Gee, you found a lot of dough there!" Luigi pointed out, frowning and then beginning to hum that same eerie tune again. He was trying to force himself to stop trembling.

Tails nodded, zooming around the room in search of more money or possibly some ghosts. "Hey, there's nothing more in here," He remarked, inspecting a table with a cloth on it and some kitchen utensils. "Where are all the ghosts?"

"You _want_ ghosts to attack us?!"

Tails landed on one of the tables in the room, shining his flashlight here and there. "Uh…I don't know how to answer that!" the fox replied.

Luigi sighed and then allowed his eyes to roam the dark room as he moved his flashlight around to see things better. His eyes came across a strange looking painting with three candles on either side of it. Altogether were six candles and they were all lit with purple colored flames.

Wanting to try something, Luigi lifted up his Poltergust 3000 and vacuumed away, blowing out the flames. Right after he did that, a horrifying laugh sounded throughout the Parlor and Luigi collapsed to the ground, screaming.

"Holy macaroni with extra cheese and bread on the side!" he wailed.

"Wh-What was _that_?!" Tails belted out, looking around uneasily.

Suddenly, the painting on the wall began to shake and jitter spookily.

"**WHO put out my candles?!"** a creepy voice came. **"You, Mr. Lime-Green?"**

"I hope this…this _thing_ isn't talking about me!" Luigi squeaked, looking ready to faint.

"Who else is lime-green?" Tails shot back, giving him a look and trying to mask his trepidation.

"**Well, dark rooms are dangerous around here…Yesss…"** the voice blasted out again followed by a deranged cackle.

"We have to get out of here!" Luigi cried.

"Hush!" Tails yipped.

"**THEY love the dark…and now THEY will get YOU! Bloo-heh!"**

"Oh boy…" Luigi moaned in despair.

"**Now you're in for it! Blugh-huh! Just like little Red-Cap and Blue-Rat before you…"**

Tails seemed to ponder over the words for a moment, ignoring his own fear and pushing it away. "Just like little Red-Cap and Blue-Rat before you…" he murmured and then came to a realization. "Luigi! It's probably talking about Mario and Sonic!"

Luigi's face paled. "Oh no…"

"**May you wander lost in the darkness…forever!"**

"F-Forever?!" Luigi squawked, ready to bolt out of the room as fast as he could.

"This doesn't sound good!" Tails commented, shaking his head repeatedly.

"**Are you AFRAID of the dark, little man? Are you? Huh? Blah-hah! Here THEY are now!"**

Then, suddenly, the voice dispersed and an orange ghost appeared from behind Luigi, floating towards him rapidly and letting out bizarre noises.

"Luigi, behind you!" Tails shouted.

Frightened beyond belief, Luigi whipped around and shined his flashlight upon the orange ghost and saw its heart. Immediately, Luigi used his Poltergust 3000 to vacuum the ghost up. Once it was gone, Luigi breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was scary!" Luigi said.

Tails was about to respond to that, but an orange ghost materialized behind himself and shrieked loudly. The fox turned around to do something about it, but was too slow to complete his action. The ghost whacked him with its hand hard and then started cackling madly as Tails fell off of the table and collapsed onto the ground hard.

"Oh no!" Luigi hurried over and wasted no time in shining his light at the ghoul that had hurt Tails. The heart was shown to him and he sucked the ghost up into his vacuum. Through with that, Luigi put all of his attention on Tails. "Tails! Are you alright?" he questioned him.

Tails groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Ooog…yeah, I guess so," he answered. "That ghost really hit me hard! I only have 95 HP left now!"

Luigi gulped. "That's not too bad."

"No. No, I guess not."

The sound of another ghost appearing caught their attention and ceased their conversation. Luigi quickly took care of that one and, to their surprise, the lights in the Parlor came on and all was well. Plus, a very cool looking chest box thingamajig appeared in the center of the room on the floor. It sparkled and whatnot majestically.

"Look at that!" Tails yelled, pointing at the box with his index finger.

Now feeling relaxed and a bit at ease, Luigi started whistling as he made his way over to the box. He opened it and retrieved a key. It looked similar to the other one from in the Foyer. Now having the key, Luigi let out a laugh and held up a peace sign, nodding his head in approval.

"That key must open the other door in this room." Tails observed thoughtfully.

"Yeah, sure." Luigi caterwauled.

"Oh wait. Before we go into the next room, let me look around for more dough first!" Tails said, searching the room some more now that it was much brighter. The fox managed to find some more coins and a couple of more dollars. Now they had 42 coins and 19 dollars, which was great.

While Tails had been doing that, Luigi was busy ruminating on things. He really wanted to know where Mario and Sonic could possibly be. This mansion was big, but it wasn't _that_ big. Luigi had a very bad feeling that ghosts had something to do with their disappearance. It made obvious sense!

"Okay, Luigi!" Tails' voice broke him out of his contemplations. "Let's get that door open and advance to the next room! We still got a lot of searching to do!"

Scared, Luigi hesitantly nodded and pulled out the key that they had obtained. He put it into the lock on the new door and unlocked it. Afterwards, he placed his hand onto the doorknob shakily and pulled it open slowly. Tails hurried on in before Luigi and the green plumber reluctantly followed.

He screamed when the door slammed shut behind him and thorny vines crossed in front of it, sealing them in the dark room. Luigi almost had a heart attack!

"Holy pancakes covered with peanut butter and jelly!" Luigi gasped out, placing a gloved hand over his chest.

Tails looked at him, putting the bright light of his flashlight on the older male. "Pancakes covered with peanut butter and jelly? That's just…weird!" he remarked, face morphing into a look of disgust.

"It's actually pretty good!"

"Eh…"

"For real!"

Tails shrugged. "If you say so, Luigi," he said while looking around in the darkness. "Looks like we're in the Anteroom now!"

Suddenly, an orange ghost decided to show its ugly face and came at them from within the darkness. Tails shocked it with his light and then got the thing into his vacuum. Right after that, a different sound pierced their ears and a tall _pink_ ghost showed up, floating after the duo.

"Look out!" Tails yelped.

"I got this!" Luigi tried to be brave as he put his light on the ghoul. The pink ghost was surprised and it displayed 20 HP, higher than the orange ghost's HP!

"Whoa, a different type of ghost!" Tails gaped.

It took a little longer to get the pink ghost into his Poltergust 3000, but Luigi managed it. While he had been doing that, Tails had taken care of another orange ghost. After that, the intelligent fox found more coins, making them have 47. Another orange ghost decided to join the party and Tails introduced it to his yellow Poltergust 3000.

"How many are there?!" Tails exclaimed as an orange ghost and another pink ghost materialized out of thin air, heading towards him and Luigi at a quick pace while they shrieked and made other strange noises.

"Who knows?" Luigi shot back, terrified.

Luigi decided to take on the pink ghost while he let Tails have the orange ghost. Tails was smacked in the head again and his HP had reduced to 90. Eventually, he managed to annihilate the orange ghost completely. Luigi took care of the pink ghost with no problem.

"Ooooh, these ghosts are really violent, aren't they?" Tails muttered as the lights came on in the Anteroom.

"They sure are! Are you okay?" Luigi questioned him.

"Fine." Tails huffed, flying around and looking for more dough and stuff.

To his great fortune, the fox ended up finding a large piece of gold in one of the vases in the room! Tails whistled in admiration and quickly pocketed it the nice find. "Wow! There are a lot of good things here in this creepy mansion!" he exclaimed.

"That's funny and ironic because this place is crawling with ghouls and other scary things!" Luigi shook while gulping hard. "Remember that scary voice in the Parlor? What _was_ that?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out in the near future," Tails answered the plumber. "Come on. There's another door over here." Tails said as he walked down the narrow room, heading towards the door at the end of it.

Sighing heavily, Luigi followed the boy, wondering what else was in store for them…


	4. Neville and a New Ally!

**Author's Note: **Luigi and Tails meet a new ally!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 4: Neville and a New Ally!**

* * *

Beaming his flashlight around the Wardrobe Room, Tails found a couple of wardrobes, lots of clothes, hats, and other things. There was also a mirror in there and another door that led to somewhere unknown. It was dark, just like the other rooms had been at first.

"Wow, got a lot of outfits in here." Tails announced thoughtfully as he looked around.

"W-Why does it have to be dark in _every_ room?" Luigi questioned, knees shaking.

Tails shrugged. "I have no clue!"

Sighing, Luigi surveyed their new surroundings. Right when he was about to make a comment on the room, an orange ghost made itself known by screeching and floating towards him. Screaming in fear, Luigi blinded it with his flashlight. Luckily, Tails was there to suck it up in his vacuum.

"Great! If Sonic was here, he'd definitely mention something about how good of a teamwork that was!" Tails remarked cheerfully, smiling in Luigi's direction.

Luigi forced a smile through his uneasiness. "Oh?"

"Oh yeah!" Tails replied.

Luigi moved his eyes around the dark Wardrobe Room. "Do you think they're anymore ghouls in here?" he questioned nervously.

"Yep! The lights aren't on yet so…" Tails trailed as two more ghosts made their grand entrance, appearing right behind him and his companion. One was an orange ghost (Gold Ghost!) and the other was a green ghost (Garbage Can Ghost!).

"A new species of ghosts!" Luigi squawked, eyes enlarging while being petrified.

Tails shined his flashlight at the Gold Ghost, instantly shocking it and getting it into his Poltergust 3000. "What an extraordinary find, why don't you take care of it?" the fox questioned his plumber companion.

"Why do I have to do it?" Luigi wondered out loud as he turned to face the Garbage Can Ghost who was now munching away on a…banana. The green hero found that to be quite odd, but he surprised it with his flashlight, revealing its heart as well as its HP. The thing had 40 HP!

Turning on his Poltergust 3000, Luigi began to vacuum the ghost up. The ghost squealed and instantly started floating around the room wildly, tossing banana peels behind him in hopes of tripping its assaulter up. Luigi skillfully avoided the banana peels as he chased the green ghost around the room, watching its HP deplete with every move. It took way longer to get it into his Poltergust 3000 than the other ghosts he and Tails had come across, but he managed.

"Good work, Luigi!" Tails sent him a compliment, grinning from ear to ear. "It was odd though. I didn't know ghosts could actually eat things!"

"Neither did I!" Luigi wheezed, tired from all that running around.

As Tails went to suck up the banana peels on the ground that the Garbage Can Ghost had left, Luigi was attacked by a Gold Ghost. After screaming in fear and whining about how they just keep coming, he took care of it.

"Hey! I found more dough!" Tails declared in triumph, opening one of the wardrobes. Coins and dollars burst out, flying everywhere. Tails used his yellow Poltergust 3000 to get all of it up. Now they had 61 coins and 39 dollars.

"What is money doing in a wardrobe?" Luigi asked himself, scratching the side of his head in wonderment. Suddenly, another Garbage Can Ghost showed up and Luigi decided to get rid of it. After that, he and Tails searched around the small room some more, waiting for more ghouls to come.

Tails decided to look in one of the other wardrobes, the one on the far right. He banged a fist on it and watched as the doors swung open…immediately revealing a blue ghost (Speedy Spirit!). Tails released a yelp of surprise and blinded the undead thing with his light. Luigi took care of the rest and, once that was done, a whole bunch of coins and dollars burst outwards and into the air, showering the duo in with its sheer wealth.

"Holy cow!" Tails exclaimed, wasting no time in getting all of the coins and dollars. "That ghost must have been carrying all of this! How cool!" now they had 81 coins and 68 dollars!

"We sure are lucky!" Luigi put in.

"Let's see what's in wardrobe number three!" Tails sang while flying over to said wardrobe. He opened it and nearly gasped in fright at the ghost that was waiting for him in there. It was a weak Gold Ghost and he took care of that in no time.

After that, the lights in the room flashed on!

"Hurray! Another room cleared of ghosts!" Tails cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"I know right!" Luigi did a little dance.

"Look, another key for us!" Tails talked loudly, pointing at the key that was just resting on the top of a clothes hanger where clothes hung from. The fox spun his tails rapidly and then easily flew up there, snatching the key with his hand. "Got it!"

"You know, this key is probably for that other door back in the Foyer, the one on the second level." Luigi informed Tails with a small smile on his face.

Tails nodded. "Could be!"

Luigi took out his Game Boy Horror and immediately a map pulled up, showing him the door the key was supposed to be for. He was correct in assuming it was for the other door back in the Foyer. "Huh," Luigi mumbled. "I didn't even know this thing had a built-in map!"

Tails gave him a look. "All this time?!"

Luigi sweat-dropped and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry!"

Tails sighed and hurried over to the other door in the room, opening it and finding it to be unlocked. The fox ran out of the room followed by Luigi. Now they were on a balcony of some sort outside in the darkness. To their surprise, there was another Toad there and he was sobbing uncontrollably just like the first one.

Tails and Luigi glanced at each other before looking at the poor Toad, wanting to cease his tears. "Hey, what's up? Why are you crying?" Tails asked in a soft tone.

"Waaaah! Waaaah! Mario, where are you? WAAAAH!" the Toad wept, kicking his little feet.

"Don't cry, Toad! Luigi's here!" Luigi exclaimed, trying to cheer the little guy up.

The Toad instantly stopped his bawling and he looked up in surprise. "Huh? Luigi?" he spoke, standing up and smiling brightly and bouncing in place. "Yes! Luigi…and Tails! How lucky that you found me! I feel so much better now!"

Then, like magic, the lights on the balcony came on and all was well.

"Please, please, PLEASE save Mario! I looked everywhere!" Toad caterwauled enthusiastically. "I can't find him! Where is he?"

"That's what we're trying to find out!" Luigi told him.

"Yeah, we're also looking for Sonic too." Tails added, nodding his head.

Toad stared at them, frowning. "Oh no! That's terrible! So very terrible! I hope you find them! PLEASE! PLEASE, find them both!" he begged.

"We'll do whatever it takes to find them, even if that means venturing into the dark unknown with the possibility of being eaten by several ghosts!" Tails announced, giving the Toad a peace sign.

Luigi looked at Tails, frightened. "Why would you say something like _that_?" he wailed.

Tails shrugged. "Just trying to stay logical."

"Now _I_ think I'm gonna start crying…"

"Farewell, Tails and Luigi!" Toad waved his little hand at them, a smile forming on his lips. "I hope you find them both! It's really scary here! Bye!"

"Bye, Toad!" Tails kindly said before leaving the balcony and heading back into the Wardrobe Room. Luigi followed close behind, whistling a little tune.

The duo started making their way through the Anteroom after leaving the Wardrobe Room and finding themselves back in the Parlor, strolling on towards the door that led back to the Foyer. As they did, Luigi decided to strike up a conversation by way of…

"MARIO!" Luigi howled suddenly.

Tails nearly jumped ten feet into the air because of how startled he was by Luigi's outburst. The fox stopped walking and spun around to face Luigi. "Wh-What was _that_ for?!" he yapped, heart racing.

"Heh heh heh…just trying to call out to Mario to see if he's, you know, around!" Luigi replied.

"Well, you nearly scared me to death!"

"I've experienced that many-"

"SONIC!"

Luigi screamed in horrible fright and jumped high into the air, head crashing into the ceiling. He fell back onto the ground hard and moaned in pain. "Mama mia…!" his heart was slamming against his chest hard.

Tails looked down at him smugly. "Sorry. Just trying to call out to Sonic to see if he's, you know, around!" he repeated Luigi's earlier words.

"Oooooh…" Luigi moaned in pain, rubbing his head. "Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to see if Mario was around! It'll help if we called out for them, you know?"

"You're right. Sorry for scaring you!" Tails flashed him a friendly smile and held out a hand for the plumber.

Luigi stared at his hand for a moment before taking it, a smile painting his facial features. Tails helped him up and he thanked him gratefully. After that, the duo trekked out of the Parlor and back into the Foyer.

This time, they both began whistling that same tune as they headed towards the door on the far left. Tails removed the key from his invisible pocket and stopped his whistling, putting the key into the keyhole and unlocking the door. Next, he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, pulling the door open afterwards.

Actions completed, Tails and Luigi were about to enter, but something began beeping and playing a little song. Scared, Luigi started looking around uneasily, wondering where that noise was coming from.

Tails, however, had nothing to fear. "Luigi, that might be your Game Boy Horror. Why don't you check it? Professor E. Gadd could be trying to contact us!"

"O-Oh yeah!" Luigi stuttered, pulling out his Game Boy Horror and clicking something on it. Immediately, Professor E. Gadd's face popped up on the screen.

"Hold up a sec, Luigi, sonny boy!" was the first thing the old dude yelled out.

"It's _Tails_!" Tails babbled.

"It's me, Professor E. Gadd!" the professor introduced himself for some unfathomable reason.

"Uh…we know that?" Luigi drawled, blinking.

"I detect spirits stronger than we've yet seen lurking ahead," the old guy informed them seriously. "I think…it must be some of those escaped gallery ghosts!"

Luigi almost felt like fleeing the mansion after hearing that and he trembled with fear. "Oh no…" he muttered to himself, trying not to panic.

"Wow." Tails said.

"You both should know that they're really different from the other ghosts you've seen so far," Professor E. Gadd explained gravely. "They don't show their hearts very easily. Nope, not at all."

"Well, that's going to be a problem." Tails commented, shaking his head.

The professor nodded his old head. "When you find one, you should first use the X Button to search its heart for clues. Sometimes you can learn the best way to surprise 'em!"

"X Button? What X Button?" Luigi wanted know, tone tainted with perplexity.

"I think he means the X Button on your Game Boy Horror. If not, then I have no idea what he's rambling on about." Tails answered the plumber.

"Well, Luigi, sonny boy, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you." the professor talked lastly before leaving.

Luigi pocketed his Game Boy Horror and got even more petrified than before. "We should leave and go far, far away from this horrible place!" he exclaimed fearfully.

"But what about Sonic and Mario?" Tails stared at him.

"Oh _yeah_!"

Tails rolled his eyes and opened the door again, heading on inside. Luigi reluctantly followed the boy, trembling and whatnot in his own trepidation. Immediately, Tails found a trail of coins leading to a door.

"Dough!" Tails cheered, collecting them all and heading towards the door.

Luigi found something very odd about that. "Tails, I don't think you should-"

But it was too late…

Tails had pulled open the door and found out that the door wasn't really a door after all, but a fake one! The door swung open hard, smacking Tails against the wall and flattening him like a cartoon.

"OW!" Tails complained, falling to the ground afterwards and losing some coins. There was the faint sound of cackling from somewhere, which he concluded that it came from a ghost. Luigi helped the boy to his feet and picked up the coins Tails had lost, now making them have 92 coins.

"You okay, buddy?" Luigi asked.

"Fine," Tails mumbled, feeling foolish. "I have 85 HP now, that's all."

"Hey, I still have 100 HP!" Luigi found out.

"Good for you!" Tails sarcastically said before flying to the door that they had passed by.

"What are you doing?" Luigi questioned, running over.

"Going into this room…"

"What if it was another trap door?"

"It's not. Trust me." Tails told him before opening the door and walking right on in. Again, Luigi reluctantly followed the boy into the room, which was the Study.

Instantly, the two males took out their flashlights. In the room, there were some bookshelves, a large desk, a big chair, and a fireplace that had fire going in it. Above the fireplace was a ship-in-a-bottle.

"Cool!" Tails liked the Study. "I wonder what kind of books are in here."

"Aren't we supposed to be worrying about what kind of _ghouls_ are in here?" Luigi reminded him, shakily peering around the room, not seeing anything.

Tails was about to reply, but spotted something in the corner of the Study. Eyes widening, he caught sight of a purplish ghost-looking girl. She wore a red and white striped hat and had long pink hair. The girl looked pretty cute, but she was still a ghost.

"Ah!" Tails cried, flashing his light at her. "A new species of ghosts!"

"Where?!" Luigi dove underneath the desk in the Study, cowering.

Tails sighed and was about to use his Poltergust 3000 on the ghost-looking girl, but she held out her gloved hands and screamed in a panicked voice, "Wait! Please don't!"

Hearing that, Tails stopped and stared at her. "Uh…what?" he was very flabbergasted.

"Don't use that thing on me, please!" the female exclaimed, still holding out her gloved hands. "I'm not a ghost! I'm a Shadow Siren!"

"A Shadow Siren?" Tails was still baffled.

Luigi poked his head out from underneath the desk in the Study, seeing the girl and immediately thinking she looked kind of cute. "Whaaaat?" he said, hesitantly crawling out from under the desk.

The girl nodded her head, pink tresses bobbing about. "That's right! I'm a Shadow Siren, not a ghost at all!" she explained quickly. "My name's Vivian! My sisters, Beldam and Marilyn sent me here. Well, just _Beldam_! She claimed that I lost her hat and so, by way of punishment, she told me to go somewhere very creepy and spend the night there and so I found this place and here I am!" she babbled.

"Whoa, slow down," Tails talked, trying to comprehend what was occurring. "So you're _not_ a ghost?"

"No." the girl, Vivian, replied.

"Cool!" Luigi blurted out, walking on over to the girl. "In that case, the name's Luigi!" he held out a hand for her to shake and she shook it without hesitation.

"I'm Vivian, like I said before." Vivian told him, smiling a little at his kindness.

Tails decided to trust her. "I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!"

"It's nice to meet you both." Vivian claimed sincerely in her sweet voice.

"You too, Vivian!" Luigi and Tails simultaneously said.

"So what are you doing here?" Vivian questioned curiously, tilting her head to the side like a curious cat.

"Well, Luigi supposedly won this mansion in a contest he never entered!" Tails started out while rolling his eyes. "He came here to see his 'mansion' and to find Mario, but found that the place was haunted. I, however, came here in search for my best friend, Sonic. We met an old man named Professor E. Gadd and he told us how this mansion only appeared here a couple of days ago! We are both taking care of the ghosts here in this mansion while searching for Mario and Sonic!"

"What he said…" Luigi murmured.

Vivian looked surprised. "Oh wow! That's a lot! Sounds like you both are on an adventure!"

"Yes, we are." Tails announced proudly.

"A spooky one…" Luigi input.

"Can I join you guys on your quest?" Vivian wondered innocently. "I don't like being in this creepy place alone and I think I'll be a great asset to your team!"

Tails and Luigi turned to look at each other. "What do you think, Luigi? Should we let her join us?" he wanted to know, seeing Vivian staring at them from the corner of his eye.

"Sure, why not? She seems sweet and nice and everything." Luigi responded, shrugging.

Then, as one, the duo turned to look at the Shadow Siren with smiles coloring their lips. "Sure you can!" they simultaneously told her.

A giant smile broke out onto Vivian's pretty face and she clasped her hands together. "Oh, that's great! Thank you! I promise I won't be a hindrance!"

Suddenly, a book came flying out of the bookshelf and smacked Luigi in the back of the head hard, sending him to the ground and reducing his HP to 95. "Mama mia!" he cried out. "That hurt! What was that?!"

"It's probably the ghost that's been sitting in here the entire time." Vivian pointed out, using her finger to point at the large chair in front of the fireplace.

"There was a ghost in here the entire time and you didn't even tell us?!" Luigi wailed, now feeling creeped out.

Vivian sweat-dropped. "Sorry!"

"Where? I don't see anything." Tails wildly surveyed the room, avoiding another book that tried to smack into him from the bookshelf.

"If you turn off your flashlights, you can see him." Vivian replied calmly.

Hesitantly, Tails and Luigi turned their flashlights off and immediately they saw a ghost sitting in the large chair while reading a book. The ghost was a tall, lean man with orange hair and an orange mustache, donning a purple robe. He had his elbow resting on the armrest of the chair, his chin in his hand as he read through his book.

"Holy macaroni with extra cheese and bread on the side…!" Luigi squeaked, frightened.

"Hey, that made me hungry." Vivian put in.

Luigi looked at her. "It's actually pretty good! You should try some!"

"I will!"

"Hush, guys!" Tails interrupted their dandy conversation. "Luigi, use your Game Boy Horror and press the X Button like the professor said!"

Luigi whipped out his Game Boy Horror and aimed it at the ghost's barely visible heart, pressing the X Button on it. Immediately, he could see the ghost's biography and whatnot.

"Uh…this guy's name is Neville. Neville spends his afterlife reading all the books he missed while living. He's approximately 42 years old." Luigi informed his comrades.

"Huh. Interesting, I suppose." Tails muttered out, staring at the ghost, Neville.

"Poor man…" Vivian whispered.

Suddenly, Neville began talking while he read his book. **"Ho ho ho ho…Go ahead, try to find me. I can see you, but you cannot see me, ho ho ho ho…"**

"He sounds pretty confident." Tails remarked, narrowing his eyes at Neville.

"Still think he's a 'poor man'?" Luigi questioned Vivian, looking over his shoulder at her while he put his Game Boy Horror back into his pocket.

Vivian shrugged.

Suddenly, Neville sent a bunch of more levitating books at the trio, still chuckling like Santa Claus as he read through his book on his comfortable chair.

"Look out!" Tails grabbed Vivian's hand and pulled her out of the way of an oncoming book that was about to smack right into her.

Vivian breathed, "Thank you, Tails!"

"Don't mention it!" Tails retorted.

"OUCH!" Luigi whined as a book pounded into his stomach, sending his HP down to 90. He was now winded and he dropped to one knee. "Mama mia…"

"**Ho ho ho ho!"** Neville chortled some more, flipping a page through his book.

"His laugh reminds me of Eggman!" Tails declared, ducking when a book tried to slam into his head.

"Egg-who?" Vivian appeared totally baffled as she used her Veil move to seep down into the ground in the shadows, evading three books that tried to batter her. She came back up afterwards, sighing in relief.

"He's a bad guy in me and Sonic's world and he's shaped like an egg!" Tails answered her question and looked at Luigi in concern. "You okay over there, Luigi?" he asked.

Luigi got to his feet. "I'm fine! _Terrified_, but fine!"

Tails nodded and then brought his attention back to Neville who suddenly yawned and stretched, making his heart much more visible to their eyes. Then, he thought of something, recognizing Neville's weakness.

"Guys! When Neville stretches and yawns, he becomes vulnerable! So, we should use our light and flash him while he's like that and start vacuuming!" Tails informed Luigi.

"How on earth did you figure that out?" Luigi asked, very impressed.

Tails laughed. "I'm smart!"

"Okay then! Let's do this!" Luigi declared, spinning out of the way of another book and ducking when another one tried to knock him silly.

"Hurry! These books are irritating!" Vivian exclaimed, letting out a squeal of pain when a book slapped her in the face, putting her at 95 HP. Angered, she used her Fiery Jinx move on the books, lighting them on fire and burning them to a crisp!

Neville ignored all of them and continued reading his book, releasing another yawn and stretching with an arm above his head, eyes glued to the book in his free hand.

Seeing this, Tails yelled, "Now!"

Luigi shined his flashlight at Neville's heart, stunning him completely. Tails took over with his yellow Poltergust 3000, immediately beginning to vacuum up the ghoul. Neville had 100 HP and so it was taking quite some time as Tails chased him around the room, vacuuming. To the fox's delight, medium, large, and small sparkling pearls dropped from the ghost as he continued.

As the genius went on with that, Luigi picked up the pearls and Vivian protected Tails with her Fiery Jinx move, destroying the flying books before they could make contact with the boy. After a long moment of these actions carrying out, Neville was successfully inside Tails' Poltergust 3000 and the lights in the Study popped right on! Plus, a green box appeared in the center of the room, sparkling.

"Woo! That was awesome!" Tails exclaimed, picking up one last pearl, which was a large one. Now they had 4 medium and small pearls and 1 large pearl. The fox couldn't help but think how rich he was going to be when he left the mansion for good.

"That was great teamwork!" Vivian commented happily, clasping her hands together with a smile dancing on her lips.

Luigi had to agree with him as he trekked over to the box in the room. While he opened it and retrieved the key to the Master Bedroom, Tails found some dollars hidden in the desk in the room and Vivian started whistling for some unknown reason.

"Great! Now we have 88 dollars!" Tails informed his teammates.

"That's good," Luigi sighed and got nervous. "I wonder what's in store for us next…"

"Well, let's head on to the next room and we shall find out!" Tails announced, hurrying out of the room with much enthusiasm and everything. Vivian was quick to follow while Luigi was reluctant as always.

So the trio went on to the Master Bedroom…


	5. The Battle with Chauncey

**Author's Note: **Here comes Chauncey! :D

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure**

**Chapter 5: The Battle with Chancey**

* * *

Now back in the dark corridor with the doors on each side of them, Luigi began to tremble in the darkness as he and Vivian followed the happy fox to the Master Bedroom at the end of the corridor. Suddenly, little ghost mice began scurrying around in front of their path, blue and pink ones.

"EEEEEK!" Vivian screeched loudly like a delusional banshee. She zoomed around all over the place like a wild boar, screaming and whatnot because of the mice and Luigi screamed because she screamed.

"Aw, come on! They're only mice!" Tails told them both, vacuuming up the mice into his Poltergust 3000.

"_Ghost_ mice!" Luigi squeaked, petrified.

Vivian instantly relaxed after Tails got rid of all of the ghost mice. She gave Tails a hug and smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks for getting rid of those things, Tails!"

Tails' face flushed and he chuckled. "It was nothin'!"

"Okay, okay. Enough, lovebirds…" Luigi mumbled, heading over to the door that led into the Master Bedroom. The plumber could hear the two protesting against his claim of 'lovebirds', but he ignored them and shakily unlocked the door to the room, pushing the door open.

Tails and Vivian followed the green plumber into the room, shutting the door behind them. The Master Bedroom was a very decent size and the things in there consisted of a fan on the ceiling, a large bed, two large windows, and some other things that a normal bedroom would have. There was also a small stool and a mirror next to one of the windows in the right upper corner of the room.

Thunder suddenly boomed from outside, scaring Luigi and making him scramble underneath the bed for safety. Tails and Vivian both rolled their eyes at that.

"So, where's the ghost?" Tails wanted to know, searching around the room.

"I don't know," Vivian answered.

Luigi crawled out from under the bed and clicked his flashlight off, eyes moving to the mirror and the stool. Instantly, he could see a female ghost with blue skin and bright yellow eyes. She had an oval face and short blonde hair that frilled up at the ends. The female was also dressed very simply in a pink bathrobe with white lining at the sleeves and the bottom.

"I-I see her!" Luigi announced through chattering teeth, slipping out from under the bed.

"Who?" Vivian and Tails asked in unison.

"The ghost!"

"Where?" Tails was now having his eyes dart around the room wildly.

"She's over there at the mirror…brushing her hair and stuff." Luigi responded, getting to his feet.

"Use your Game Boy Horror, Luigi!" Tails demanded.

"Okay, okay…" Luigi muttered, taking out his Game Boy Horror and aiming it at the female ghost, now seeing her barely visible heart. Once he pressed the X Button, a biography of the woman came up.

"Okay, it says here that she's Lydia, the Mirror Gazing Mother," Luigi began. "She's stashed her secret savings away to prepare for her long afterlife. Lydia is 34 years old and is also the wife of Neville and the mother of Chauncey, Orville, and Henry…whoever _they_ are!"

Vivian studied Lydia the ghost, noticing how immersed the woman was with her hair. She was combing it and everything while humming a delightful tune. Tails tried blinding her with his flashlight, but Lydia was completely unresponsive to the light.

"Dang…what now?" Tails wondered, putting on a look of rumination.

"**Isn't my hair just gorgeous?"** Lydia suddenly questioned them, knowing that they were there. **"Of course, I do spend a lot of time on it. I was so bored cooped up in that painting…Now I spend all of my time in front of the mirror. It seems to scare people, though, so everything is coming up roses!"**

"I ain't scared!" Tails caterwauled.

"Neither am I!" Vivian bravely stated, floating beside Tails as she gazed upon Lydia who was still humming and running a comb through her 'beautiful' hair.

"Well, _I'm_ scared!" Luigi put in, knees shaking.

Vivian and Tails gave him a look.

Luigi blinked. "_What_?!"

They looked away.

"Okay, we need to find this ghost's weakness!" Tails declared, surveying the area.

Luigi moved away from Vivian and Tails and approached one of the windows, the window closest to Lydia. He was very apprehensive about getting so close to the ghoul, but he sucked it up and found that the curtain that was covering the window was blowing a little as if wind was coming into the room!

"That is odd!" Luigi pulled out the hose to his Poltergust 3000 and used it to vacuum the curtains to the side. Immediately, he found a crack in the window and the wind began blowing in, messing up Lydia's hair.

Instantly, Lydia let out a wail, putting up her hands and trying to block out the wind that blew against her. "Oh dear…such a draft…!" she yawped in distaste.

"Now, Tails!" Luigi shouted.

"Huh? Oh!" Tails took out his flashlight and stunned the woman ghost, revealing her now more visible heart, also showing that she had 100 HP.

Vivian watched as Luigi removed the hose of his Poltergust 3000 and began vacuuming up Lydia. Lydia screeched and flew around the room as her HP depleted rapidly. As Luigi chased the woman around the room and as she wailed loudly, sparkling pearls dropped all around the floor.

The fox and Shadow Siren began collecting all of the pearls on the floor, talking about how rich they were going to be when they left the mansion. When Luigi finished getting Lydia, the lights came on in the room and a box appeared in the center. This time, Vivian sauntered over and opened the chest, taking out the key.

The girl did a little dance after getting it and Tails and Luigi laughed at that. While Luigi looked on his Game Boy Horror to see where they had to go next with the key, Tails looked around the room for more dough. He managed to find some in the small dresser in the room. Now they had 100 coins and 97 dollars!

"Hey, look what I found!" Vivian chirped like a bird on a beautiful morning, holding up a piece of gold like the one Tails had found. She had pulled it out of a drawer beside the large bed.

"Holy cow! You found one!" the fox exclaimed beatifically, zooming over to examine the gold piece. "I found one earlier before Luigi and I met you! Now we have two of them!" Tails snatched it from her and pocketed it.

"Glad to help," Vivian simpered.

"Okay, guys, looks like we have to go to the…Nursery next, which is located just out in the hall," Luigi informed his companions uneasily. For some reason, he had a very bad feeling about what was coming up next.

Tails sent Luigi a thumbs up. "Nice! Let's go!" then he was out the door before Luigi and Vivian could say anything. The male and female rapidly went after the intelligent fox.

Once they were back out in the corridor, a loud wail of a baby broke out into the air, piercing their ears like the exploding thunder outside. It sounded extremely eerie and abnormally unnatural.

"Holy cheese sticks with olive oil…MARIO!" Luigi hollered out in pure trepidation, trembling from head to toe.

"Relax, Luigi!" Tails rolled his eyes, finding Luigi calling out for Mario to be utterly ridiculous. "It sounds like a baby! Babies are completely harmless!"

Vivian totally agreed with her new pal. "Exactly!"

"Don't you find anything odd about that?!" Luigi stuttered through is chattering teeth. His stomach dropped uncomfortably and he felt a little gassy, which was a very bad thing.

Tails and Vivian ignored him as they went to the Nursery door. Vivian took out the key and quickly unlocked the door, opening it and floating right on in. Tails rapidly followed her, grinning from ear to ear and thinking this room was going to be a piece of cake without any trouble at all.

Reluctant and frightened, Luigi followed the two individuals into the Nursery, closing the door behind him. Inside, the Nursery looked like any other nursery out there. It had baby toys all over the place, a crib, and a bunch of other things. There was also a rocking horse in the bottom left corner of the room.

Everything was quiet and eerie.

"I'm scared. Can we go now?" Luigi questioned, that bad feeling he had intensifying.

"No. We just got here," Vivian replied to him, roaming the room with her eyes.

"Where's that baby?" Tails asked, walking around the room in mild interest. He shined his flashlight everywhere, searching for some clues.

Luigi suddenly looked over at the crib. Immediately, he turned out his flashlight and saw a ghost baby floating in the crib on his back, sucking on a pacifier. The baby ghost had a yellow jumpsuit on with a white bib with a pink trim. He had an oval shaped head, a slightly square chin, blue skin, yellow eyes, and a small tuft of sea green hair on his head.

"Tails, Vivian…" Luigi drawled out slowly, trembling. "I see the ghost…"

"Really?" Vivian sauntered over to Luigi's side, peering at the crib and seeing the infant in there sleeping. Tails joined Luigi's other side and glimpsed at the baby.

"Aw, what a cute little guy!" Tails gushed.

"I know! He's so adorable!" Vivian cooed, clasping her hands over her heart.

Luigi looked at them as if they were insane. "Cute? Adorable? That's a freaking _ghost_!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands.

"A cute one," Vivian corrected him.

"Anyway, Luigi, take out that Game Boy Horror and do your stuff!" Tails commanded, pointing a finger at the baby ghost in the crib.

Mumbling something under his breath about crazies, Luigi took out his Game Boy Horror once again and did his thing. "Okay, this is Chauncey, the Spoiled Baby! He cries loudly and never sleeps through the night, but since he was born a ghost, this seems natural," the green-capped hero explained.

"He was _born_ a ghost?" Tails queried.

"That's just strange," Vivian absentmindedly commented while watching the baby sleep.

"Tell me about it," Tails threw in.

"Ahem!" Luigi interrupted them, glowering at his two comrades for attention. "Chauncey is the son of Neville and Lydia and also the younger brother of Henry and Orville, again, whoever _they_ are! Chauncey is also 1 year old!"

"Wow. Newborn baby," Vivian caterwauled.

"**Horsey…rocky…horsey…"** the baby, Chauncey, mumbled in his sleep from the crib.

"Horsey rocky horsey?" Tails muttered and then snapped his fingers. "Oh wow! I think he wants us to rock his horsey over there!" he pointed at the rocking horse in the corner of the room.

Luigi's bad feeling increased into an overwhelming amount and he tried to stop the fox from completing that action. "Wait, Tails, I don't think you should do that…!"

Unfortunately, it was too late!

Tails had used his Poltergust 3000 to vacuum the rocking horse, causing it to rock back and forth violently. The baby started squirming in his crib, releasing baby gibberish and crying loudly. Suddenly, he vanished from the crib and reappeared in front of them, hovering over the rocking horse and stretching in delight.

Chauncey's eyes widened at the sight of the three and he grinned with his pacifier still in his mouth, but there was something sinister in his eyes. **"Hey!"** he exclaimed playfully. **"Wanna play with me?"**

Before anyone could answer that, Chauncey began to vigorously shake his rattle that was currently clasped in his right hand. Instantly, the stuffed bears on a shelf flew at the trio at an amazing speed.

One bear smacked Luigi in the face, sending his HP down to 85 and another socked Tails in the belly, reducing his HP to 80. Vivian used her Veil move to sink into the ground in the darkness, evading the third bear that attempted to assault her. When she came back up, Tails and Luigi were complaining on how that hurt.

While they complained and nursed their booboos, Vivian could see that Chauncey was giggling uncontrollably and calling forth more stuffed animals to smash into them. Her eyes roamed around the room for some sort of weapon and then she spotted a little ball. Hurrying over, she picked it up and then threw it at the infant.

Once the ball made contact with Chauncey's face, his giggling came to a stop and he tumbled back, face morphing into a dark look of anger. He shook his rattle in a choleric fit and screamed, **"Ow! You gave me an owie!"**

"You gave _us_ an owie!" Tails and Luigi simultaneously piped up, rubbing their sore spots.

"Sorry, little baby, but it had to be done!" Vivian said guiltily, gaze lowering to the floor.

However, Chauncey was having none of it and he continued to scream and throw a tantrum. **"I just wanted play with you…I HATE grown-ups!"**

"Oh boy…" Luigi moaned, feeling something horrible about to happen. His bad feeling was coming true!

"…**Why do you have to be bigger than meeee?"** Chauncey wailed, almost growling. **"I've had enough!"**

Luigi turned to look at Tails and Vivian, quivering in fear. "Did you hear that? He said he's had enough! He's going to kill us! We're going to die!"

"Get a grip," Tails flatly said, giving Luigi a look.

Luigi sweat-dropped.

"…**.Small…Now grow smaller!"** Chauncey immediately started shaking his rattle again, hard this time. It looked like he was having some sort of seizure the way he was moving. Plus, he looked so _upset_. **"Small! Itsy! Tiny! Little! Wee! Ga ga goo goo GA!"** then he started spinning around rapidly in a circle.

Luigi, Tails, and Vivian began to feel very strange and it appeared as if things in the room were getting bigger and bigger. Their heads spun and they started to feel dizzy!

"What's happening?!" cried Tails.

Suddenly, the trio found themselves in a massive crib. They were all standing in the center of it and everything looked so _big_ and _huge_!

"Mama mia!" groaned Luigi, rubbing his head as he looked around cautiously.

"What happened to us?" Vivian questioned, touching herself and tugging at her pink hair.

Tails panicked. "I think we _shrunk_!"

Suddenly, the extremely loud wail of Chauncey sounded throughout the area, almost breaking their eardrums. Then, all around them large rocking horses began to fly past them and everywhere.

A humongous Chauncey suddenly floated up and into the crib, unleashing an incredibly loud screech repeatedly. Luigi, Tails, and Vivian all had to cover their ears with their hands at the harsh and loud sound. When Chauncey decided to stop, he gave them a sinister wink.

"Holy macaroni with extra cheese and bread on the side!" Luigi hollered out at the horrible sight of the large Chauncey in front of them. He was now shaking violently because of his immense fear.

"He got so big!" Vivian gulped.

"No, we got _smaller_!" Tails corrected her, slipping into a fighting stance and preparing for a fight no matter how scared he was at the moment.

Chauncey started shaking his now giant rattle, summoning a large, levitating rocking horse. He then launched it at the trio without mercy. The rocking horse went flying towards the three and Luigi and Tails had enough time to dive out of the way. Unfortunately, Vivian was too slow to do anything. The rocking horse smacked into her, sending her to the ground with 90 HP.

"Vivian!" Tails and Luigi exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" Vivian said, getting up.

Chauncey wasn't finished with them yet as he summoned another rocking horse, sending it flying at them at an alarming rate. **"Take that, little people!"** he giggled joyously.

Tails and Luigi evaded the second attack while Vivian got hit with it again, now having 85 HP.

"Oh! I keep getting smacked around!" whimpered Vivian, glaring at the large infant.

Chauncey guffawed from where he was and shook his rattle again, this time summoning large bouncy balls. All of the balls bounced around the crib and the three individuals had to avoid them all, which they successfully did.

"Luigi, use your Poltergust 3000 to get a hold of one of those balls and then launch it at Chauncey!" Tails ordered, already figuring out what they had to do.

"Tails, your genius-ness amazes me!" Luigi complimented as he whipped out the hose of his Poltergust 3000. He sucked up one of the large balls and then launched it at Chauncey, watching the baby squeal and tumble back, now revealing his heart and showing that he had 100 HP.

"Go for it, Tails!" Luigi exclaimed in a rushed tone.

Tails flew over and then immediately started vacuuming Chauncey up, chasing the infant all around the crib while Vivian and Luigi watched. Chauncey's HP dropped down to 83 when he smacked Tails away. Tails went stumbling backwards, bumping into Vivian.

"Sorry about that!" Tails apologized.

"No problem," Vivian breathed.

"LOOK OUT!" Luigi's voice struck their ears like a baseball bat making contact with a fast ball.

Looking up, Vivian and Tails caught the sight of Chauncey slamming into the crib like a wild boar. He bounced around the crib at a fast pace, attempting to squash them like melons!

"Whoa!" Tails yelped, diving out of the way of the massive infant.

"MARIO!" Luigi leapt out of the way of one of Chauncey's violent assaults.

"Luigi, Mario isn't here…"

"I know! It's always good to try, you know!"

Tails just stared at him.

"Tails, watch out!" Vivian called in a panicked voice, about to use her Shade Fist attack to stop Chauncey from flattening poor Tails.

Tails tilted his head back and peered skywards, seeing Chauncey's huge body coming down at him. Before he could even move, Chauncey slammed into him hard, taking away a massive 10 HP, leaving him with 70 HP!

"Ugh…" Tails pushed himself to his feet, wobbly and all from the attack.

"Tails, are you alright?" Luigi asked, concerned coloring his voice.

Tails shook his head. "Fine. Ouch…"

"**Who's the BABY now, fools?!"** Chauncey cackled behind his pacifier, moving away from the crib and shaking his rattle like one would do to a maraca. He summoned another rocking horse and launched it at them.

It was about to destroy Luigi, but Vivian grabbed the plumber and used her Veil move, pulling Luigi down into the ground with her and allowing the rocking horse to fly over them. Next, Vivian rose back up out of the ground with Luigi.

"What was _that_?!" Luigi yapped, gaping.

"One of my Shadow Siren moves. It's called Veil," Vivian responded, shrugging.

"Well, cool! Thanks!" said Luigi.

"You're welcome!" Vivian chirped gladly.

"Here comes another one!" Tails declared loudly, flying up into the air to avoid the next rocking chair that came their way.

Vivian darted to the side and Luigi ducked, successfully avoiding the thing.

Chauncey growled menacingly and shook his rattle fiercely once more, bringing forth the bouncy balls of doom. They came from the sky, bouncing around the crib. The trio evaded every single one of them and Tails used his Poltergust 3000 to get one of them, instantly launching it at Chauncey.

Chauncey spun backwards, squealing like a pig.

Luigi started vacuuming the kid up, chasing the baby around the crib and reducing his HP to 25. Chauncey pushed Luigi away and then floated away from them all, screaming in choleric fury. After throwing his short tantrum, Chauncey began bouncing around on the crib again to damage them.

Luckily, nobody got caught that time.

"We almost got him!" cheered Tails, flying around in circles around his two friends.

"Yeah, just one more time!" Vivian added.

"Hopefully!" Luigi put in.

"**Grrrrrrr…I absolutely HATE you grown-ups! I'll show you! TAKE THIS!"** Chauncey once again summoned the rocking horses, but this time sent them at the trio much faster than before. He caught Vivian with one, sending her HP to 80.

Then, Chauncey launched two rocking horses at once, but none of them made contact with Luigi, Tails, and Vivian. Like before, Chauncey screamed in rage and brought the massive balls back. Tails managed to grab one and he threw it at Chauncey's ugly face.

"Here I go!" Luigi announced, hurrying over and using his Poltergust 3000 to start vacuuming the baby. The baby screamed, shouted, and fussed, but he was no match for Luigi. With one last wail of hatred, Chauncey went straight into Luigi's red Poltergust 3000, dispersing completely.

Right after that, Luigi did some pretty impressive moves with the hose of his vacuum thingamajig and then struck a pose, holding up two peace signs. Tails also struck a pose from beside him, hands on his hips and Vivian did the same on Luigi's other side. They showered in triumph and their biggest accomplishment!

Suddenly, there was a bright light and the three found themselves back to their normal size and out of the crib. The lights were on in the room and there was a very large golden box in the center of the room, sparkling majestically and beautifully.

"Hey, we're back to normal!" Tails danced around cheerfully, grinning widely.

"We actually did it!" Vivian danced with him.

Luigi smiled at the two. "We sure did!"

"Oh, look at that pretty box over there!" gasped Vivian, pointing at the golden box.

Luigi raced over to it and opened it without question, taking out a bigger key, which was pink and heart shaped at the top. Vivian and Tails marveled at its elegance before Luigi pocketed it.

Then, completely out of the blue, Luigi's Game Boy Horror began to play that eerie tune. Scared, Luigi looked around unknowingly.

"Luigi, it's your Game Boy Horror again!" Tails told him. "Probably Professor E. Gadd again."

"Who?" Vivian was flabbergasted.

"Some old guy that helped Luigi and I," Tails answered with a small smile.

"Oh," the Shadow Siren said.

Sighing, Luigi removed his Game Boy Horror out from his pocket and clicked a button on it, vaguely seeing the professor's face on the screen.

"KRZZZ…Lu…i…gi…KRZZZ."

"I can barely hear you, Professor E. Gadd!" Luigi told the old man.

"…Luigi, sonny boy, can you hear me?" the professor questioned much more clearly this time.

A smile curled the plumber's lips. "Better!"

"Oh, thank goodness you're both OK!" the old man breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "I lost contact with you all of a sudden…I was a tad worried."

"No need to worry," Tails piped up.

"Right then," the professor said, studying their faces and not recognizing Vivian's face. "Hmmm. You both seem to be a bit tuckered out after that long battle, don't you?"

"I do feel a bit jittery…and tired," Luigi confessed.

"Me too," admitted Tails.

"Me three," Vivian threw in.

"What? Who else is there with you?" the professor demanded to know, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses curiously.

"Oh, this is someone we met while journeying through the mansion," Tails started to introduce Vivian. "Her name is Vivian and she's a Shadow Siren."

Professor E. Gadd looked highly interested. "Whoa! Okay, okay. I'd like to meet her in person. Why don't you come on back to the lab? When you vacuum a Boss ghost, your Poltergust 3000 gets pretty much full to bursting. But…ho ho…I guess you showed that boss who's boss!"

"That wasn't funny…" Tails trailed.

"Hurry on back!" the professor snapped, cutting Tails off before disappearing.

Exchanging glances, the trio left the Nursery, making their way out of the mansion and towards Professor E. Gadd's lab…


	6. Relaxing and Enjoying a Meal

**Author's Note: **No action whatsoever in this chapter. Plus, it's short. I guess I got too lazy.

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 6: Relaxing and Enjoying a Meal**

* * *

"Good job, Luigi, sonny boy, and…thing! You made it back in one piece!" Professor E. Gadd complimented, pleased with this fact.

Vivian gasped, offended. "Thing?!"

She went unheard.

"Take a gander at this. This fine piece of work took nearly twenty years to develop!" the old dude exclaimed, gesturing towards the large machine behind him. "I call it the **Ghost Portrificationizer**!"

Tails inspected the piece of machinery in great interest, hand on his chin. "Hmmm. This is some pretty impressive stuff here. I, however, could have finished building something like this in like two days!" he boasted.

"Oh, quit your yapping!" Professor E. Gadd mumbled.

Tails only grinned.

"_Anyway_, this machine lets us turn the ghosts you catch into paintings," the old guy revealed. "Not only that, it works in reverse, too!"

"How?" Luigi asked.

"Hm? How do we use it, you ask? Well, it's simple. Just plug that Poltergust 3000 into that slot and enjoy the ride, my boy!" Professor E. Gadd explained pleasantly.

Luigi waltzed over and plugged his Poltergust 3000 into the slot, watching the machine do its stuff. Tails said he was next to put his own Poltergust 3000 into it as he watched the machine work in great interest. Once Luigi pulled his thing away, Tails plugged in _his_ Poltergust 3000.

Through with that, all four individuals watched the machine do its thing, walking alongside it as the ghosts were transferred into it and whatnot.

"The ghosts are invisible…" the professor informed them. "…so we need to…press 'em into visible forms…"

"Amazing," Tails commented in awe.

Soon the machine started turning the ghosts into paintings at the end. "And presto! Turn 'em into beautiful ghost portraits!" Professor E. Gadd blurted.

"Wow," Vivian squawked as she saw the painting of Neville, Lydia, and Chauncey.

"Hmmm…Well, we managed to turn those ghosts back into paintings," the professor explained in a pondering manner. "Thanks for your help, Luigi, sonny boy, and…thing!"

Tails grumbled. "It's Tails, but you're welcome."

"I am a _Shadow Siren_, not a thing!" Vivian complained, hands balling into fists. She seemed very vexed.

Luigi did a twirling jump in happiness at what they had accomplished and said, "No problem, professor!"

So…

_They've caught:  
(Area 1)  
Neville  
Lydia  
Chauncey _

_They've caught a total of…3 ghosts!_

_They've found:  
105 coins = 525,000  
97 dollars = 1,940,000  
2 pieces of gold = 200,000  
2 large pearls, 8 medium pearls, 8 small pearls = 3,200,000_

_Total: 5,865,000_

When all of that was through, Luigi, Tails, and Vivian all decided to take a short break before going back into the creepy mansion. So, they went to Professor E. Gadd's gallery and lounged about, snacking on some food and beverages that the professor had quickly prepared for them.

"This is pretty good," Tails remarked as he munched away on a Hot Dog.

Vivian was sitting on the ground while eating her Healthy Salad and Honey Shroom. "My food is really satisfying my hunger needs right now," she admitted.

Luigi was silent as he devoured a Mushroom and a Peach Tart. He was too busy contemplating about Mario and what that voice had told him and Tails when they had been in the Parlor. Something terrible obviously happened to Mario…_and_ Sonic! But what was it?

Noticing Luigi's unusual silence, the fox flew over to the green-capped plumber, quickly finishing his meal. "Are you okay, Luigi?" he questioned him.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm okay. Just thinking," Luigi responded, shrugging a bit.

"Thinking about Mario?" Tails wanted to know.

Luigi nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Well, I can't stop thinking about Sonic and wondering if he's okay. That's why," Tails answered with a solemn sigh. "It's extremely rare when Sonic gets captured or something. It doesn't happen very often."

"Same for Mario," Luigi sighed.

"But I know we'll find them," Tails caterwauled, nodding his head confidently.

Luigi perked up. "You think so?"

"I know so," replied Tails.

Luigi got to his feet and grinned, holding a fist in the air. "Then I know so too!"

"That's the spirit!" Tails cheered.

Vivian sauntered over to the two males, curiosity painting her facial features. "Is it time to go? I already finished my food, which was delicious, by the way! I still want to try macaroni with extra cheese and bread on the side though…"

"Yeah, we're ready," Tails responded, ignoring the rest of her dialogue.

"So am I," put in Luigi.

As if on cue, Professor E. Gadd entered the Gallery. He noticed them looking ready for their departure and questioned, "Where will you go?"

"To the mansion!" all three said in unison.

The professor nodded. "Careful now, youngsters!"

"Aren't we always?" Tails retorted as they all left the lab. The professor waved them off like last time as they approached the scary mansion…


	7. The Floating Whirlindas

**Author's Note: **Luigi, Tails, and Vivian come across their next ally!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 7: The Floating Whirlindas**

* * *

Fearing the dark unknown, the green plumber approached the sealed door in the Foyer. He knew things were just going to get tougher from here on out. Right when he stopped in front of the sealed door, the seal on the door began pulsating rapidly. It kept going faster and faster until it just vanished completely, granting them the opportunity to unlock the door and head inside.

"Well, here we are," Tails said quietly.

"Yeah…" Vivian muttered wonderingly. "I wonder what other kinds of ghosts are behind that door. Do you think they're much more vicious and horrible than Chauncey?"

Luigi trembled. "Why would you _say_ that?"

"Just a question…" Vivian murmured.

"A scary question!"

"Luigi?"

"Yes, Tails?"

"Just open the door already…"

"Yes, Tails," grinning sheepishly, Luigi put the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. Next, he got a hold on the doorknob and pulled it open slowly and shakily.

The three entered a dark hallway and Tails and Luigi immediately flashed on their flashlights. They started walking down, trying to open doors along the way, but they were all locked.

"EEEEEK!"

"Vivian, you almost caused my premature death by heart attack!" Luigi wheezed, clutching at his chest. "Why did you scream? What _is_ the matter, huh?!"

"There are _bats_!" she yawped in reply, waving her hands erratically above her head.

Luigi looked up and saw the ghost bats swooping down to bite at him. He hollered in fright and ran around in circles. "Holy shrimp! AH! NO!" he cried.

Tails calmly used his Poltergust 3000 to vacuum up all of the bats, giving the plumber and Shadow Siren a look. Vivian giggled sheepishly while Luigi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Let's keep moving, shall we?" Tails told them.

"Yes, of course," Vivian said, following the fox.

"Uh huh…" Luigi whispered.

As they continued their quest, Tails tried every door, but all of them were locked and they didn't have any more keys. Eventually, they came across two other doors and Tails tried the first one and he got a response from inside when he did…

"**Er, um...OCCUPIED!"**

"Yow…okay," Tails nervously said, backing away from the door. "That door's locked too. Let's try the other one, yeah?"

Vivian complied with what he said and glided over to it, grabbing the doorknob and twisting. Before she could pull it open, Luigi stopped her.

"Wait, I think I saw another room back before that we haven't tried yet! Let's go see about that one first!" Luigi declared quickly, uneasy.

"Okay?" Tails and Vivian said at once.

Luigi, now leading the way in his humongous fright, brought them to another door that led down to the Breaker Room. They went down some stairs and then entered said Breaker Room. It was pitch black down there, but luckily Tails and Luigi had their flashlights. Ghost mice scurried across the floor, but Tails got rid of them before Luigi and Vivian could freak out.

"Time to look for some dough!" Tails sang as he strolled on over to a table, using his Poltergust 3000 to vacuum the cloth on the table and whatnot. Suddenly, out of the blue, a Speedy Spirit showed itself and Tails quickly blinded it with his flashlight before sucking it up.

Like something magical, coins and dollars burst out of the ghost and showered all three of them in its glorious wealth. Plus, there was even a dark blue emerald that looked like it could cost a fortune!

"A Chaos Emerald!" yapped Tails suddenly.

"A what?" Luigi caterwauled, putting his gaze on the fox in perplexity.

"Sorry, this emerald just reminded me of a Chaos Emerald!" Tails answered, pocketing the expensive thing and gathering the rest of the dough he managed to get.

After all of that, the trio waited and waited and waited for more ghosts to show up, but they never did and the room remained dark. Not wanting to waste any more time, the three left the Breaker Room and headed back upstairs. Luigi pulled out his Game Boy Horror and checked the map, finding a door that was unlocked, the one Vivian had been about to open.

Luigi informed his comrades about this and the team ventured off to the door, avoiding ghost bats and ghost mice that irritatingly got in their way and caused Luigi and Vivian to scream and run around blindly. Once they reached their destination, Vivian opened the door and they entered the room, which was the Bathroom, Luigi being extremely reluctant to do so.

The sound of the shower going grabbed their attention and their eyes landed on the curtain covered shower/bathtub. Their faces were now painted with question and bafflement. What in the world?

"Is someone taking a shower in there?" Tails asked in a whisper, being very quiet.

"How should I know?" Luigi shot back just as quietly, trembling as usual.

"Maybe we should leave?" Vivian questioned in a soft whisper, not wanting to impose on the person who was currently bathing behind the curtain.

Tails shook his head. "It's probably a ghost…"

"Ghosts take showers?" Luigi looked shocked.

"I don't know!"

"Only one way to find out…"

Luigi put his Poltergust 3000 up to the task of removing the curtain from the shower/bathtub. Everyone expected to see a ghost taking a shower in there, but, to their great surprise, there was nobody in there and the shower was just mysteriously running on its own.

"That's _strange_!" Vivian griped.

"You're telling me…" Tails threw in.

Suddenly, the sound of a ghost touched their ears and Luigi was caught in a vicelike grip from behind, cold and sticky arms holding him close to a cold body. He could feel a terrible and nasty breath against the back of his neck, causing him to shudder in disgust and horror.

"AH! TAILS! VIVIAN! A GHOST HAS ME! HELP!" Luigi screamed, wildly thrashing about.

"Don't worry, Luigi! We'll save you!" Vivian declared, hurrying over to Luigi, but was suddenly caught by the same kind of ghost from behind, squeezing her tightly. Vivian gasped for air, eyes widening behind her pink bangs. "H-Help…!"

Tails growled, "Leave it to me!" then he stunned the one on Luigi with his flashlight, instantly taking care of it with his Poltergust 3000. Done with that, he took care of the one on Vivian.

The lights flashed on in the Bathroom after that fiasco and Luigi collapsed onto the ground, trying to breathe properly. He was desperately clutching at his chest as if he was having a heart attack or something.

"Thank you for saving us, Tails," Vivian said with a shake of her head, smiling softly at the fox.

"No problem, Vivian!" yawped Tails.

"That was SCARY!" whined Luigi, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, don't be a baby about it!" Tails huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

Suddenly, Luigi's Game Boy Horror started making noises and Luigi flinched in surprise. He rapidly took it out and clicked a button on it, seeing the professor's old face on the screen.

"I wonder what he wants…" Tails ruminated.

"Heh heh heh! Looks like you've run into a bit of trouble there," Professor E. Gadd had observed from who knows where. "Maybe you need more training!"

Tails quickly shook his head in denial. "Nope! We quickly took care of those goons!"

"There are some ghosts who'll try to grab and hold you…" the old dude informed them, amusement coloring his tone. There was also a smile dancing upon his features.

"Heck, that was SCARY! I felt so _stuck_…!" Luigi shuddered in disgust, imagining the feeling of the ghost's arms around him, holding him close to its cold and lifeless body.

"It was quite vexing…" Vivian put in, not as traumatized as the plumber.

The professor sighed. "Ah well, that's good. When that happens, try thrashing around like a wild banshee to shake 'em off! It's the age-old struggle for survival, my boy! Don't lose heart, guys!"

Then he was gone.

Luigi pocketed his Game Boy Horror, releasing a broken sigh. Man, he just felt _so_ scared. There were some times when he felt brave like when he was fighting against Chauncey alongside Tails and Vivian, but a lot of the times he was like a wimpy coward. The green plumber _really_ wanted to stop that kind of cowardly behavior, but couldn't get rid of it for some reason!

"I found a key over here!" Tails spun his tails and flew upwards to a high shelf, grasping the key that was up there and grinning happily at his find. "Great! This must unlock another door nearby or something!"

"But which one?" Vivian wondered.

"Let's have a look at the map!" Luigi suggested, pulling out his Game Boy Horror again after he had just put it away. He pulled up the map on the device and saw the layout of the mansion, finding the room the key was for. "Looks like that key is to the Ball Room."

Vivian looked interested. "The Ball Room? Isn't that where you go to have parties and dance and stuff? I've never been to a ballroom before!"

"Well, you're about to see one!" Luigi told her with a smile.

Vivian smiled back.

A few minutes later, and the trio was out of the Bathroom and heading to the Ball Room. They evaded annoying ghoul bats and mice and managed to get there in thirty seconds. They had even run into a yellow ghost that had tried to attack them with a purple ball!

Anyway, Tails unlocked the door to the Ball Room and they all piled in quickly, the door closing behind them. Immediately, music filled their ears. The music wasn't that good and it just sounded eerie. Plus, there were ghostly Shy Guys dancing around with each other while holding pointy spears and wearing colorful masks. It spooked Luigi out completely and almost caused him to flee the room, but Tails jerked him back in.

"Remove their masks and that should reveal their hearts!" Tails figured out quickly, already knowing what to do about the ghostly Shy Guys.

"Uh…okay?" Luigi used his Poltergust 3000 to suck the mask right off of the orange colored Shy Guy's face and it squeaked, looking around for its mask. The plumber stunned it with his flashlight and then started vacuuming it, watching its 20 HP drop down to zero.

"I can help out too!" Vivian announced, raising her index finger and using her Fiery Jinx move to set the mask of the other Shy Guy on fire. The mask burned right off and turned to ashes, floating away in the air.

Tails thanked Vivian and took care of the rest, vacuuming the yellow colored Shy Guy right into his Poltergust 3000. There were four more ghostly Shy Guys inside the Ball Room and Tails took care of the first two while Luigi obliterated the second set.

Right after that, the music in the room got louder and the large spherical shapes on the ground began to move, spinning around in a slow circle and causing Luigi to become dizzy as he spun around and around.

"Oooh, Luigi's head…" Luigi moaned, grabbing at his head in dizziness.

"Weeee! This is actually pretty fun!" Vivian caterwauled, spinning on the other thing on the floor.

Tails turned off his flashlight and whipped his head around, searching for anymore ghosts. When he found them, he found two dancing ghosts floating around in the air to the music. The fox informed Luigi and Vivian of this and they both saw the two ghosts.

The female dancing ghost had yellow hair done up in a really curly style, sky blue skin, and green eyes with black lashes. She dressed in a green patterned dress with a lighter green trim on the sleeves and at the bottom, and a cream colored belt that was light green at the edges.

The male dancing ghost had orange-yellow hair, green eyes, and sky blue skin. He wore a fancy, red, long sleeved patterned jacket with a purple shirt underneath. It also had purple buttons and he wore a matching tie.

"Oh no…" Luigi groaned. "Two at once? So unfair!"

"I guess some things aren't fair," Vivian reminded him, shrugging innocently.

"Luigi use your Game Boy Horror so we can find their weakness!" Tails commanded.

Complying with the boy's wishes, Luigi retrieved his Game Boy Horror and proceed to do so. It was a little hard since the dancing couple kept moving around so much, but he managed to get a good aim on them.

"Alrighty then, these two are The Floating Whirlindas, the Dancing Couple. Once the local waltz champions. They can no longer compete since their feet don't touch the floor," Luigi explained to his companions. "Their age is…unknown," he then put his Game Boy Horror away.

"So what now?" Vivian questioned.

"We have to find out how to get them…" Tails mumbled, shaking his head.

Suddenly, as they danced, Ms. Whirlinda began talking in a very amused tone of voice, **"I don't think this gent can even see us!"**

Mr. Whirlinda replied, **"Of course they can't, dear!"**

Then they both shared a laugh.

"Oh, they are _so_ going down!" Tails promised, getting ready to vacuum them up. When he tried to do so, nothing happened at all and he deflated in defeat.

"What could be their weakness?" Vivian asked, a contemplative expression adorning her facial features. She seemed to be thinking really hard about this.

Suddenly, Mr. Whirlinda turned his head in their direction and spoke, **"So, you can see me? Well, that may be, but you will never find my weakness!"**

"All is lost…" Luigi drawled.

"Don't say that!" Tails snapped.

Luigi held up his hands. "Okay, okay…!"

While Luigi and Tails carried on with their conversation, Vivian was busy studying the dance couple. She noticed that if you stood on the spinning spheres on the floor then you'd be able to see them, but if you were off of them, you couldn't see anything. Vivian watched the way the two danced gracefully in the air, grinning at each other. Then, she noticed a time when the two displayed a particular dance pose, which involved them being apart, but still in front of each other. To Vivian, that seemed like a vulnerable position. They were probably stronger together and weaker apart.

"Tails, Luigi!" Vivian caterwauled.

"Huh?" Luigi said, turning away from Tails.

"What is it, Vivian?" Tails asked, putting his attention on the Shadow Siren.

"I think I found their weakness…" Vivian whispered, going over to them and whispering to them what she thought.

"Wow! You're very observant, Vivian! I'm glad you decided to tag along with us!" Tails complimented her, giving her a kind smile. Vivian giggled and smiled back.

"It's no big deal," she said.

"It _is_ a big deal!" Luigi piped up. "If you weren't here, Tails and I would've probably never figured out how to get rid of these two ghosts!"

Vivian was flattered.

So, Luigi and Tails went on with Vivian's plan. They waited until the ghosts were apart from each other before flashing their light at them. Immediately, they were exposed and Tails went on to vacuum them all up in one go!

Sparkling pearls had dropped all over the floor during the whole ordeal, which Vivian had picked up and stashed away. Once The Floating Whirlindas were done with, the lights in the room came on and a box appeared in the center of the room.

"Vivian, you have the honor of retrieving the key from the box this time," Tails said with a playful bow, gesturing towards the box in the room.

"Why, thank you, Tails!" Vivian giggled, floating over and opening the box, taking out the key.

Luigi was busy examining the map on his Game Boy Horror. "Looks like that key goes to the door in this room, which leads to…to the Storage Room. Sounds creepy!"

"What's so creepy about a storage room?" Tails asked.

"Uh…it just _is_!"

"Okay…"

Vivian approached the door to the Storage Room and unlocked it with the key. Next, she yanked the door open and was met with darkness. However, someone immediately barged into her, knocking her to the ground hard and falling on top of her.

"Ouch…" groaned Vivian.

"Whoa! Who is that?" Tails asked, trying to get a better look at the person who was now just resting on top of Vivian.

Luigi had put his Game Boy Horror away and was now gaping at the person on top of Vivian. He was in complete shock. Luigi was not expecting to see this person in this haunted mansion!

The plumber opened his mouth and gasped, "_Daisy_?!"


	8. Letting the Boos Free

**Author's Note: **Daisy finally joins the gang! And yes, this is the third chapter that I'm posting today, but, like I've stated in the first chapter, I've finished the whole story with 34 chapters and am now editing them! Plus, a little voice in my head keeps telling me to post chapters! D:

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 8: Letting the Boos Free**

* * *

The plumber opened his mouth and gasped, "_Daisy_?!" he just couldn't believe it!

Getting up and off of the Shadow Siren, Princess Daisy got to her feet and smoothed out her dress with her gloved hands. The princess sent Vivian an apologetic look and hurried over to Luigi, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Hey, Luigi!" she exclaimed. "Fancy seeing you here!"

Luigi returned her hug and then let go, cheeks coloring a bit due to her actions. "Uh…Daisy, what are you doing in a horrible place like this?!" he demanded to know, worried about her being in a dark place like this.

"Hey, I heard you won a mansion and so I came looking for you! I thought you were already here, but I was so freaking wrong!" Daisy explained with a roll of her eyes, sounding upbeat and unafraid. "Anyway, I started searching the rooms and I somehow got locked in that dark Storage Room with all of those slimy ghosts!" she shuddered.

"Princess Daisy?" Tails looked flabbergasted. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

Daisy spun around on her heels to look at the fox, gasping. "Tails? You're here too?!" she ran over and gave the boy a quick hug before pulling way. "What are _you_ doing here, huh? Shouldn't you be back in your own world?"

"I was, but Sonic decided to come here with Mario, so I went looking for him," Tails elaborated. "But then I didn't see him anywhere and so I'm searching for him. Actually, Luigi and I are both searching for Sonic and Mario, with our friend's, Vivian's, help of course."

Daisy looked down at Vivian who was now sitting up rubbing her head. "That her?"

Luigi and Tails nodded simultaneously.

"I knocked her down, didn't I?"

Vivian glowered at Daisy. "Yes you did!"

"My bad," Daisy waved a hand at her nonchalantly.

Vivian frowned beneath her pink bangs, hands curling into fists. For some reason, she was not liking this Princess Daisy character at all. Plus, she wondered how Luigi and Tails knew her. She seemed rude and casual about everything! What was up with that?

"_Anyway_, can I help you guys look for Mario and Sonic? I know I can be a great help!" Daisy confidently stated, holding up a fist with hopeful eyes.

Luigi was really worried about Daisy's safety, but he knew that Daisy was a tough princess and knew that she could take care of herself. Still, that didn't stop him from worrying about her. However, he'd let her continue on with them.

"Sure. Welcome to the team, Daisy," Luigi relented with a sigh, giving her a smile.

Daisy cheered. "YES! You won't regret this!"

"Hurray!" Tails exclaimed, happy about this.

"Why does she have to come with us?" Vivian retorted harshly, arms folded over her chest. "Isn't she a princess? Shouldn't she be out doing princess-like things?"

Daisy gave her an annoyed look. "I can do whatever I want, Vicky…"

"It's _Vivian_," Vivian growled.

"Sure," Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Sure indeed, _Daffodil_," Vivian shot back, not backing down from the tomboyish princess.

"Hmph!" Daisy decided to ignore Vivian for now, turning to look at the two males that were just watching them with large and curious eyes. "What? Where to next?" she asked.

Luigi pointed at where Daisy came from. "There. We're going in there next."

"Cool. Let's go," Daisy grabbed Luigi's wrist and dragged him into the dark Storage Room. Tails followed close behind with a happy whistle and Vivian sluggishly followed, still irritated by the princess.

Once the team of four were in the Storage Room, the door shut behind them and Luigi and Tails whipped out their flashlights. Daisy made a comment about the flashlights, saying something about how she wished she had one when she was cooped up in the Storage Room alone with the ghosts. Then Luigi mentioned something about how horrible that must have been, which Vivian snorted at.

Suddenly, a pink ghost (Purple Puncher!) appeared out of nowhere and released an abnormal sound, floating towards them all. Tails jumped forward and stunned it with his light, allowing Luigi to take care of the rest.

"Whoa, what are those things?" Daisy questioned the two guys, eyeing their Poltergust 3000s in interest.

"Those are Poltergust 3000s and they are used to vacuum up ghosts, as you just saw. Of course you wouldn't know anything about them. You weren't even here in the beginning of our quest," Vivian answered her from beside her, arms folded in a vexed manner.

Daisy turned her head to look at her. "I wasn't asking _you_."

Vivian huffed. "Should've been clearer then."

Daisy snorted and moved away from the Shadow Siren. She really didn't know why the girl was acting that way towards her. She only bumped into her and apologized afterwards! It was no big deal.

All of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around Daisy from behind, squeezing her and hugging her close to an icy cold body. Letting out a noise of disgust, Daisy thrashed about and tried to free herself. "Hey! Get this thing off of me!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, Daisy! I'm coming!" Luigi came to the princess' rescue, blinding the ghost with his light and immediately introducing it to his mighty Poltergust 3000.

Daisy thanked Luigi and Luigi grinned.

Another Purple Puncher and Grabbing Ghost appeared and Tails took care of both of them by himself. Through with that, the lights popped on in the Storage Room.

"The lights are on!" Daisy declared.

"Obviously," Vivian put in smartly.

"Watch it," warned Daisy.

Vivian only smirked as if she had accomplished something good…or something.

"Would you two stop bickering?" Tails asked, looking around the room for a key or dough. "Help me look for something useful, yeah?"

"Sure, Tails!" Vivian said, happy to help.

"Yeah, yeah," Daisy commented.

Luigi, however, was staring into a mirror at the reflection of a red switch on the wall. Turning around, he saw the red switch and he waddled over to it. Being curious, Luigi pressed the red button, wondering what it did.

To everyone's surprise, the wall on the far left of the room started moving back, revealing a secret passageway on the floor that was sealed off.

"This place was probably sealed off for a reason…" Tails observed, flying over and examining the sealed off location on the floor, trying to guess what was on the other side of it.

"Something evil?" Daisy suggested, standing next to Tails with Vivian on her other side.

"Something good?" Vivian hopefully decided.

"We're in a _haunted_ mansion,"Daisy informed the Shadow Siren with a roll of her eyes. "Why would it be something _good_? Better fix that brain of yours!"

Vivian was extremely offended. "Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Grrrr…! Take it back or else!"

"Or else what?!"

As the two girls continued to bicker with each other with Tails trying to stop them, Luigi whistled to himself and wandered over to another wall, seeing a sign that said **DANGER** in big, bold letters on a piece of paper. He removed the paper on the wall and tossed it to the side, seeing another red switch on the wall like the one before.

"Huh?" Luigi couldn't help but press the button, not recognizing the danger he put himself and his friends in. Curiosity got the better of him!

Suddenly, the containment on the floor lifted open slowly and white mist floated outwards. The room got colder and everyone got uncomfortable feelings in their bellies. Things got silent and extremely eerie.

"Luigi," Tails began slowly while staring at the now open containment. "What did you just do?"

"N-Nothing! I just pressed a switch on the wall!" he squeaked, now scared out of his mind at what was about to occur. What did he just do?!

"I have a feeling something bad is about to happen," Daisy muttered.

Vivian rolled her eyes at her. "Don't bring negativity into this!"

"Girl, I do _not_ want to start with you right now," Daisy shot back, attitude and all.

Suddenly, lots and lots of Boos emerged from the containment, cackling and flying all over the place wildly. They seemed happy about it too.

"Who's there? Who dares disturb our sleep?" one seethed.

"Oh ho! It's Luigi and Tails! Look, guys! Tails and Luigi are finally here!" another chortled.

"We're gonna do to you what we did to your brother and friend…only worse," hissed a third one.

Luigi cowered on the ground behind Daisy, whimpering and shaking uncontrollably. Daisy stood her ground bravely, watching all of the Boos fly around. Vivian was clutching onto Tails' arm tightly, frightened.

Then, a larger Boo emerged from the containment, eyes flashing with the color red. He wore a crown on his head with a gleaming, red jewel in it.

He was about to attack, but he spotted something that made him frightened. **"What's on their backs…?"** he said to his fellow Boo friends. **"It's…E. Gadd's Poltergust 3000!"** the leader Boo shrieked. **"Everybody SCRAM!"**

Right after that, all of the Boos dispersed, disappearing within the walls and going elsewhere. Everything went quiet and the four individuals exchanged glances.

Luigi got to his feet and let out a huge sigh of relief, bringing a hand to his chest. He thought about what just happened. So the Boos had something to do with what happened to Mario and Sonic? That was something! Still, what did Luigi just do by releasing all of those Boos?

"Okay, that was scary…" Vivian muttered, releasing Tails' arm and letting out a shaky breath.

"They're just Boos!" yipped Daisy.

"Oh, shut it, will you?" Vivian belted out.

"Enough! Luigi's Game Boy Horror is making noises again!" Tails shushed the females.

Coming out of a trance, Luigi took out his Game Boy Horror and answered the call of Professor E. Gadd. "Hey, what's up? Everything _isn't_ fine here!" Luigi greeted the old man.

"Luigi, sonny boy, Vivian! Are you okay?" the professor demanded to know, looking concerned.

"Not really…" Tails sighed.

"That was them! Those were the ones who released all of the ghosts from the paintings in my gallery! Those fiends!" Professor E. Gadd exclaimed.

"And those fiends have something to do with what happened to Mario and Sonic!" put in Tails.

The professor nodded. "I wondered where King Boo and his gang had gone. So, they were hiding in the mansion all along…Thanks for flushing 'em out, Luigi!"

"Aw, no problem!" Luigi chuckled, feeling proud.

"I'm tickled you found 'em, but…perhaps it would've been better if you hadn't, well…let every single one escape," the old dude commented.

Luigi visibly deflated at his words.

"Thanks a lot, Luigi," Tails sarcastically said, giving the plumber a look.

"What? I didn't know!" exclaimed Luigi.

"No worries," Daisy was fine with it.

Vivian glared at her.

"Just a thought," Professor E. Gadd remarked. "Ah well, water under the bridge. Anyway, you should probably come back to the Lab for a sec," then he was gone.

"I really don't want to go back there," Vivian made a comment, shaking her head.

"There's a lab around here?" Daisy asked curiously.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. You'll see."

Luigi sighed as Tails led the way, Daisy and Vivian following close behind. Luigi felt so incredibly stupid right now for his mistake. He wondered if he let Tails down after the stunt he pulled. Forlorn and downcast, Luigi followed his teammates out of the Storage Room.

**[Later…]**

Now back at Professor E. Gadd's lab, the group of four stood in front of the old man. "I've been waiting for you, youngsters!" the old dude claimed.

"And we're here," Daisy stated.

"Obviously," Vivian input.

"Push me over the limit and I swear I'll shove that giant red hand down your throat!" Daisy hissed, sick and tired of Vivian's attitude towards her.

Vivian folded her arms and ignored her.

The professor was staring at Daisy. "Who's this, young feller?" he asked.

"Oh! This is Princess Daisy!" Tails answered, pointing at the princess.

Daisy waved, grinning. "Hey there!"

"A pleasure to meet you, your highness!" the professor chuckled, grinning from ear to ear.

Vivian mumbled about how she didn't get a warm welcome like that from the professor when she first met him. She mumbled that underneath her breath, so she was not heard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Daisy told the professor kindly.

Luigi was silent.

"Anyway, your brother and friend must've been taken by that gang of Boos…" the professor informed Luigi and Tails grimly. "Poor fellers…"

Hearing this, Luigi instantly freaked.

"HOLY FLIPPIN' PANCAKES, ARE THEY GOING TO EAT THEM?!" squawked Luigi, flailing his arms about in the air like a wild beast that had escaped a zoo.

Daisy and Tails both started snickering at what Luigi had said while Vivian sulked to herself for unknown reasons.

"Oh now, don't talk crazy," Professor E. Gadd told the plumber with a shake of his head and a small chortle. "They're not gonna eat the man…and hedgehog."

Luigi threw up his hands in relief, wordless.

"But what became of them, hm? Odd that they haven't come back," the professor caterwauled.

"That is odd," agreed Daisy.

"Yeah," Tails input.

"Common theory holds that Boos grow in strength when they travel in numbers," the old dude informed them of this fact. "They must somehow combine their powers too…Their power likely overwhelmed your brother and friend."

"Horrible…" Vivian whispered.

"Amy would freak if she was here and heard you say that," Tails absentmindedly remarked.

"We gotta do something!" yawped Daisy.

Luigi was quiet.

"If your aim is to save Mario and Sonic, there's but one way to do it: capture each Boo and slowly weaken the group's power!" the professor explained.

"Sounds reasonable," sighed Tails.

"More work for us," said Vivian quietly.

"But Boos, as their name implies, like to hide and then jump out to scare people," Professor E. Gadd explained. "You've got your work cut out finding 'em…"

Luigi sighed dramatically. "Greeeeaaaaat…"

"Heh heh heh. Don't get all down in the mouth, my boy!" the old dude caterwauled. "That Game Boy Horror I gave you has a secret function!"

"It does?" Tails perked up.

"Yes! I knew it'd come in handy one day, so I developed it secretly. I call it the Boo Radar!" the old man revealed with a huge amount of enthusiasm.

"What a fitting name…" Daisy drawled.

"The Boo Radar will flash red when something round like a Boo is hidden nearby. Use it to search everywhere, Luigi!" the professor ordered.

"Sure," Luigi wearily complied.

"All right now, sonny. Don't go tuckering yourself out. Relax, and just try to get those Boos one at a time. The trick is using it wisely. Don't forget, now!"

The four nodded and then left the Lab, heading back to the mansion to continue with their quest…


	9. Capturing Those Boos

**Author's Note: **Not that much action in this chapter, sadly. :(

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 9: Capturing Those Boos**

* * *

"I wish we could split up to take care of this Boo business, but we can't and we have to stick together anyway," Tails explained to his three comrades as they stood around in the Foyer. Daisy had spoken with the Toad in there and had somehow 'saved' their progress.

"We should go back to the Ball Room and see if there's a Boo in there, huh?" Vivian suggested, looking around at the three individuals for confirmation.

"But it's dark on the way there…" Luigi complained, trying to keep his fears away, but it was impossible! It was like fighting a complicated battle!

Daisy rolled her eyes and put an arm around Luigi's shoulders, leaning against him with a grin spreading across her facial features. "Luigi, Luigi, Luigi…" she started while shaking her head. "You can't possibly be afraid of the _dark_! You've faced many ghosts, haven't you?"

"Y-Yeah!" replied Luigi, blushing because of how close Daisy was to him.

"Then there's nothing to fear but fear itself!" Daisy told him before letting go of the plumber, that grin never leaving her features.

Luigi definitely had more confidence now. "Okay! Let's go back to the Ball Room as Vivian suggested!" he announced, displaying some courage.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

Once the quartet reached their destination, which was mildly difficult because of ghosts randomly popping up everywhere along with ghostly mice and bats, they looked around the Ball Room for any Boos. Luigi's Boo Radar had started beeping loudly, flashing yellow and then red.

"There's a Boo in here!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Excellent," Tails got ready to annihilate the creature, surveying the room with his eyes.

Luigi moved over to two chairs, the Boo Radar going absolutely crazy. "There! It should be in one of those chairs there, see?" he pointed at the chairs.

"Leave it to me!" Tails flew over then grabbed one of the chairs, roughly shaking it.

When he did, to his great shock, a large bomb popped out and exploded right into his face and sent him flying back and crashing into the girls. His HP dropped down to 95. There was an amused cackle around the room.

"Okay…ouch," Tails mumbled, getting up off of Vivian and Daisy who were both groaning in pain from the impact of the fox boy.

"Looks like the Boo tricked _you_!" Daisy caterwauled while dusting her dress off. Then she burst out with a guffaw. "Hey! That totally rhymes!"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Where is the Boo now, Luigi?" Vivian questioned in her soft voice, moving over to the green hero. "Is it still in this room somewhere?"

"Definitely," Luigi answered, looking down at his Boo Radar. "The thing is still beeping like crazy. Tails, look over there in that painting."

Flying over without question, Tails went to the painting of a man and grasped it with his gloved hands, shaking it violently. After a couple of shakes, there was a loud cackle and a Boo instantly flew out, dancing wildly in the air.

"Allo! I am Boo La La!" the Boo squawked, showing 60 HP.

"Get him!" Daisy shouted.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" the fox started vacuuming the Boo with his Poltergust 3000. He chased the Boo around the Ball Room and saw its HP dispersing with each suck of the vacuum. However, it felt different. There wasn't a strange pull or struggle to get the Boo.

The Boo screeched and screeched and screeched, floating quickly over to entrance into the Ball Room. It released one last cackle before disappearing into the wall with 17 HP.

"It got away!" Vivian was disappointed.

"No, no! It should be out there in the hall!" Luigi told her, hurrying out of the Ball Room. Everyone else followed.

Sure enough, the Boo was out there, cackling and screeching like the Boo it was.

Luigi took care of it that time, watching the Boo get vacuumed up into his Poltergust 3000. However, before it could, the Boo quickly fled back into the Ball Room with 1 HP.

"We got him on the run!" Tails commented, jumping back into the Ball Room with the others behind him. The fox immediately saw the Boo up ahead, dancing around in the air and cackling. He quickly took care of the thing.

"Cool! One Boo down…forty-nine to go!" Daisy tried to be enthusiastic about it.

Suddenly, Luigi's Game Boy Horror made sounds and he picked it up, knowing it was Professor E. Gadd.

"Mercy! You've already caught your first Boo! I've been researching those guys…" the old dude talked.

"And what did you find out?" Tails wanted to know.

"Well, these Boos don't seem to like light much, that's for sure," the professor revealed. "They do their best to hide in and under furniture when they're stuck in a lit room."

Everyone listened intently to what the old man had to say. Daisy, Vivian, and Tails crowded around Luigi to get a good look at his Game Boy Horror.

"So, then, I reckon that means that turning on all the lights in the mansion is the fastest way to find all of the Boos," he told them all. "Wouldn't you say, youngsters?"

"Sure," Tails shrugged.

"I guess so," yawped Vivian.

"Yeah!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Luigi nodded.

"OK, now send me the Boo and all of the data you've got," the professor instructed.

Tails complied with his wishes and did so.

"Great! Be careful, youngsters," then the old man was gone once again.

"Let's check the Storage Room. There's probably a Boo in there," Tails informed his teammates, heading right on in there. The others followed without a word.

Immediately, they found a Boo and it came out cackling, "Just call me GameBoo!"

Luigi got rid of the thing quick. After that, he sent the Boo and all of its data to Professor E. Gadd like before.

"We still have a lot of rooms to get Boos in," Tails pointed out as they left the Storage Room and Ball Room, heading out back into the dark hall. They then made their way back to the Foyer, seeing as how there was nothing they could do with all the doors being locked. "I wish the professor gave me a Game Boy Horror. Hey! Maybe I can build one from scratch!"

Vivian looked at him. "But with what?"

"Uh…the things that I find in the mansion, perhaps!" Tails responded with a smile. "I can pretty much build anything, you know."

"That's amazing!" Vivian praised.

Tails' smile got bigger. "Oh, don't mention it!"

"Then maybe you should get to work building one, Tails. That way, we could split up!" Luigi put in as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. "I really don't mind splitting up in places where the lights are on!"

"Of course you don't," Daisy muttered from behind him.

Luigi turned to look at her. "Huh?"

"What?" Daisy pretended to be oblivious.

"Oh…I thought you said something! I guess not!" Luigi remarked, shrugging and continuing up the stairs.

"Hey, I'm gonna search around the mansion for parts to build my own Game Boy Horror and whatnot. Maybe I'll just ask Professor E. Gadd for some parts," Tails announced from the bottom of the staircase, a look of rumination adorning the fox's features. "I should have it done by no time once I get the parts."

Luigi halted in his tracks. "Do you want us to wait for you?" he asked.

"Nope! I'll be fine!" Tails responded cheerfully.

"I'll keep you company," Vivian told the boy, not wanting to be around Daisy any longer.

Luigi glanced at Daisy and then back at the fox and Shadow Siren. "So it's just gonna be Daisy and I?" he questioned, unsure about all of this.

"Yep!" yipped Tails.

"Okay…" Luigi murmured.

"Don't worry, Luigi! I'll help you capture those annoying Boos!" Daisy told the plumber in a positive attitude.

Luigi nodded, giving the princess a simper. "Yeah. Right," he said.

"Oh wait, before you guys go…" Tails removed his Poltergust 3000 and spun his tails until he started flying. He flew over to Daisy and handed her his yellow Poltergust 3000. "Take this with you until we meet back up. We'll me back up in the Foyer, okay?" he told her and Luigi.

Daisy gratefully took the device and grinned widely. "Cool! Sure!" she caterwauled, equipping Tails' Poltergust 3000 to herself, ready to use it when need be.

"Be careful Tails…Vivian," Luigi muttered quietly, worried about their safety.

"Don't worry about us! We'll be fine! Come on, Vivian!" Tails snipped, flying out of the mansion quickly.

"Coming!" Vivian went after him, waving goodbye to Luigi and _not_ Daisy.

Once their two teammates were gone, the plumber and princess turned to look at each other. Daisy was smiling brightly and Luigi was giving her a crooked grin.

"Ready?" Luigi asked.

"Definitely!" Daisy chirped.

Then the two continued up the stairs of the Foyer, ready to tackle some more Boos…


	10. Still Capturing Those Boos

**Author's Note: **More Boo hunting!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 10: Still Capturing Those Boos**

* * *

Whistling that familiar tune, Luigi held the door open to the Study for Daisy to walk in first. The tomboyish princess thanked him and sauntered on in, taking a look around in mild interest. When she surveyed everything in the Study, she thought it looked pretty nice and old fashioned.

"This is a nice Study," Daisy complimented the room, running a gloved finger along the desk in there. "Once this mansion is cleared out of all the dumb ghosts and annoying Boos, will you be doing some studying in here or some reading or something?" she asked.

Luigi shrugged as he took out his Game Boy Horror. "I don't think so! I might just be…I don't know! I really don't know what I'm going to do with this mansion!" Luigi answered as he looked at his Boo Radar. "There's a Boo in here!"

"Where?" Daisy queried, ready to launch into action.

"Check that chair over there, the one behind the desk!" Luigi responded.

"Right!" Daisy hurried over to said chair and used Tails' Poltergust 3000 on it, vacuuming the chair and causing it to rattle back and forth.

Suddenly, a Boo emerged from it, cackling like…the _Boo_ it was! It danced around in the air with 50 HP. "Speak not my name: TaBoo!" it chortled.

Luigi cowered away from the Boo, obviously still frightened of them. _Why in the world am I still scared of all these g-ghosts?!_ Luigi thought, disappointed with himself.

"Take this, BOO!" Daisy viciously yelled, vacuuming the Boo around the room. As she did so, she crashed into furniture, almost burned herself in the fireplace, and nearly knocked down the bookshelf that held all the books!

Luigi only stood back and watched, worried about Daisy's safety…_and_ the furniture's safety!

"You will not have meeeeeeeeee!" the Boo cackled uncontrollably, spinning around the room as its HP dropped dramatically.

"No, I will have yooooooouuuuuu!" Daisy cackled with the Boo as it finally got sucked into the Poltergust 3000. After that, the Boo and the data that was collected was sent to Professor E. Gadd.

Luigi chuckled a little. "Good work!"

"That was fun!" Daisy stated. "Now let's hunt some more Boos!" she held up Tails' Poltergust 3000, holding it like one would hold a gun.

Luigi sweat-dropped at Daisy's excitement.

**[A few minutes later…]**

"MARIO?!"

"Holy pancakes, I think my eardrums are broken!"

"Sorry, Daisy!" Luigi wailed as they trekked to the Master Bedroom. "I just wanted to see if Mario was around or not, you know?"

"Don't you think he'd hear all of the commotion going on and would've come running?" Daisy gave him a look, raising an eyebrow.

Luigi shrugged, looking down at his shoes.

Daisy smiled. "Cheer up, Luigi! We'll find Mario!"

"I know," Luigi lifted up his head as they finally entered the Master Bedroom. Instantly, the plumber whipped out his Game Boy Horror and pulled up the Boo Radar. It was beeping quickly, flashing yellow and then red!

"Sounds like there's a Boo nearby!" Daisy snickered, ready to take on another Boo.

Luigi pointed at the mirror in the room. "Check that mirror over there. I think a Boo is hiding in there somewhere," he said in rumination.

"Excellent!" Daisy ran over and did her thing with the Poltergust 3000.

Unfortunately, a bomb popped out and exploded right in her face, but she was too far to be harmed by the mini explosion. However, it irritated her and shocked her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" squawked Daisy.

"Daisy!" Luigi belted out. "You okay?!"

Daisy huffed. "I'm fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

"Good. I think the Boo might be over there next to the bed," Luigi informed her.

Daisy went over without a word and reeled back her foot, kicking the drawer next to the bed hard. Immediately, the Boo revealed itself, flying up into the center of the room and cackling just like the others.

"I am the yummy Boolicious!" the Boo announced proudly, sinisterly. It wriggled its arms about, laughing its ugly little head off.

"I got this!" Luigi told the princess, not wanting her to get hurt or something. Yes, he really did care for her, you know! So, he went over and quickly vacuumed up the Boo. Afterwards, all of the data and the Boo itself was transferred to Professor E. Gadd and stuff.

Daisy did a little dance. "Oh yeah, oh yeah! We got four Boos so far! YEAH!"

"Wow, excited much?" Luigi remarked.

"OH YEAH!"

Luigi shook his head as he exited the Master Bedroom, Daisy dancing after him. The duo made their way over to the Nursery and the green hero was immediately reminded of the horrendous battle he, Tails, and Vivian faced when Chauncey was around. That had been one bad baby ghost!

Luigi shuddered.

"Something wrong?" Daisy asked, looking through a dresser. To her shock, a Boo suddenly popped out with a loud and shrill cackle of doom.

"HOLY PANCAKES DIPPED IN OLIVE OIL!" Luigi was beyond startled by the Boo's sudden appearance and collapsed onto his rear, trying to breathe properly.

"I am Turboo, and off I go!" the Boo squealed before flying away, chortling.

Daisy looked at Luigi. "Pancakes dipped in olive oil?" she questioned.

"Uuuhhh…you should try it!" Luigi said, trembling.

"No thanks…"

"Ahem! Hello? I'm a Boo here!" the Boo exclaimed. "I'm Turboo!"

"And now we're going to say goodbye to you!" Princess Daisy shot back, now vacuuming the Boo around the Nursery.

"Noooooo! You shall not have meeeee!" Turboo yelled frantically.

Daisy smirked, almost getting it into the Poltergust 3000. "We shall seeeee!"

When the Boo was gone, Daisy laughed.

Luigi picked himself up off of the ground and looked around uneasily. "Is it gone now?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah," Daisy answered.

Suddenly, Luigi's Game Boy Horror beeped and he took it out, seeing the professor's face on the screen like all the other times before.

"You've already found five Boos!" the old dude caterwauled, impressed. "You're a Boo-snaring maniac!"

"Shucks! It's nothing!" Luigi was all chuckling and whatnot, flattered.

Daisy put her hands on her hips. "Hey! I helped too, you know! Sheesh!"

"I know, princess," Luigi stated, nodding his head. Then a frown appeared on his features and he sighed. "I'm worried about Mario. It's like we're getting nowhere…"

"I understand you're worried about your brother, young feller, but just take 'er easy. You have plenty of time still, so try to keep your shirt on," the professor informed him sympathetically.

Luigi nodded, confidence surrounding him once more. "Right! Sulking isn't going to help!"

"Exactly," put in Daisy.

"Why not go to the Washroom and splash some water on your face?" the old man suggested helpfully. "You'll feel much better, believe me!"

"I guess so. What a great idea!" Luigi yawped.

Daisy nodded in agreement.

Then the old dude was gone.

"Let's go to the Washroom!" Luigi declared, holding up a fist in triumph.

"But first, we have to check those other rooms for Boos," Daisy reminded him. "Let's go do that first and then head on to the Washroom."

Luigi nodded. "Right."

The duo left the Nursery and ventured onwards…


	11. Meeting Madame Clairvoya

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 11: Meeting Madame Clairvoya**

* * *

"I am BamBoo, if you please."

"Oh yeah? Well…my name is Luigi_boo_!"

"Luigi…"

"Yes, Daisy?"

"That doesn't even sound right…"

"Well…I couldn't think of anything else, so there!" Luigi complained, assaulting the fleeing Boo with his Poltergust 3000 and stuff.

Daisy lounged about on a chair in the Parlor that they were in. She was beginning to wonder what was taking Tails and Vivian so long, not that she actually _cared_ for Vivian's safety. She was only worried about little Tails. Daisy didn't understand what Vivian's problem was with her and she didn't want to find out either.

After the Boo was gone, the princess and plumber entered the Anteroom. Daisy found the Boo quickly and it came out with a wild cackle.

"Looking for me? Bootha!" the Boo boomed.

"All these Boos' names have 'Boo' in it…" Luigi trailed as Daisy took care of the Boo.

"What did you expect?"

"Nothing! I just…don't listen to me!" Luigi folded his arms and pouted, feeling silly.

Daisy laughed.

Through with that Boo, Daisy and Luigi tumbled into the Wardrobe Room like a bunch of wild tumbleweeds being bashed in the wind. Once there, Luigi's Boo Radar went haywire, beeping crazily and telling them that they were very close to another Boo!

"Inside that wardrobe there…" Luigi pointed at one of the wardrobes in the room.

"Right!" Daisy went over and then randomly karate chopped the wardrobe while releasing a, "HIYAH!"

A Boo came out and the same thing happened like before, just cackling away like something was funny…

"Wanna play GameBoo Advance?" it questioned, spinning around in a circle while it chortled uncontrollably, dancing in the air too.

Luigi and Daisy just _had_ to burst out laughing at what the Boo had said. They released unrestrained bursts of laughter. Daisy held her stomach and doubled over, tears falling from her eyes. Luigi rolled around on the ground while holding his belly.

The Boo stopped moving and grinned at them. "I'm glad my joke was successful!" it cackled, very pleased with how amused the humans were.

Daisy wiped the tears from her eyes and chortled. "Oh goodness, that was hilarious! GameBoo Advance?! Priceless!" she exclaimed through some giggles.

"You can say that again!" Luigi was still rolling around on the floor.

"GameBoo Advance!" caterwauled Daisy.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Luigi laughed hard.

"I'm gonna play my GameBoo Advance!" Daisy sang through her own laughter.

"HA HA HA HA!"

The Boo was now just staring at them. "Okay…it wasn't _that_ funny, but I appreciate the good feedback!"

"Woo!" Daisy calmed down a little. "You're welcome, Mr. Boo guy thing."

"Yeah!" Luigi managed to calm down a little too, but was still letting out a few chuckles.

"Great!" the Boo said.

"Anyway, now we have to capture you, so…" Daisy turned on her Poltergust 3000 and started vacuuming the weak Boo. It squealed like a pig and tried to get away, but resistance was futile for it.

"Good work, Daisy!" Luigi complimented.

Daisy smirked. "Thanks a lot."

"Well we got eight Boos now. Let's head on to the Washroom now," talked Luigi.

"Yeah, sure."

So the two went along, leaving the Wardrobe Room, next the Anteroom, then the Parlor, and finally the Foyer. When they had reached the Foyer, they were disappointed not to find Tails or Vivian there. However, they continued onwards, heading back into the darkness.

Luigi quickly whipped out his flashlight, shaking due to his immense fear. "Oh no…" he moaned uneasily. "I hate the dark! Why does it have to be so dark in here?!"

"Maybe it's because we didn't clear all of the ghosts out of this area yet," Daisy pointed out as she strolled about, acting like there were no ghostly bats or mice around.

"Mama mia…" Luigi whined.

Suddenly, a ghost dropped down from the ceiling and got right in Luigi's face, guffawing wildly. A girlish scream ripped through Luigi's throat and blasted out of his mouth, striking Daisy's ears like pounding thunder.

"Gosh!" Daisy took care of the thing to shut Luigi up. "Geez, Luigi, get a grip!"

Luigi was embarrassed, but still in pure trepidation. "I can't help it!"

Daisy rolled her eyes.

As they continued to the Washroom, they could see a candle floating in the air! It was just floating back and forth as if someone was holding it.

"I don't know what that is and I don't think I want to find out either!" Luigi rambled, shoving Daisy ahead and away from the floating candle.

"Hey, hey! Watch it, buddy!" Daisy babbled.

Soon they reached the Washroom and Luigi grabbed the doorknob, wondering if it was still occupied. Fortunately, it was open and the duo walked in, finding it to be dark inside. Plus, there was a Toad in there and it was sobbing uncontrollably just like the others…

"Sniffle…I, uh…I dropped a REALLY important thing into the toilet. I didn't meant to!" the Toad wept loudly, wailing and babbling about.

"_How_ in the world did you do something like _that_?" Daisy wondered out loud, a frown crawling onto her features. "Were you trying to _wipe_ yourself with it?!"

Luigi gasped. "_Daisy_!"

Daisy looked at him, hands on hips. "What?"

Luigi sighed and turned back to the Toad. "Don't worry about it!" he told the little guy, trying to comfort him.

Toad seemed to cheer up immediately at the green hero's words and he jumped to his feet, bouncing in place and appearing very similar to the other Toads. "Heyy…You're right! No point crying over spilt milk!"

"That's right," Luigi smiled.

"I suppose I'll just flush that old worry away. Yup, I'll just let it swirl on down to the depths and let happiness refill my life!" Toad promised, all smiles and sunshine now.

Then the lights in the Washroom came on!

"Now let's see what you dropped in the toilet…" Luigi turned away from the Toad and lifted the toilet seat up, peering down into the thing.

Daisy grimaced in disgust. "Ew, Luigi! That's nasty!"

"Hey!" Luigi piped up. "There's a _key_ in here!"

Daisy whipped around to face the Toad. "You tried to _wipe_ yourself with a _key_?!"

Toad looked flabbergasted. "_Huh_?!"

"Daisy, leave the poor guy alone," Luigi ordered the princess while finally getting the key out of the toilet. Surprisingly, it was still sparkling, but dripping wet with toilet water. "Got it!"

"Ugh! That's DISGUSTING!" Daisy squawked, holding her nose and looking ready to vomit. "You're touching it like it just wasn't in a toilet! YUCK!"

"Oh, come on!" Luigi complained and pocketed the key, finding out that it was the key to the Fortune-teller's Room. "It's not like there was _stuff_ inside the toilet or anything."

Daisy gagged.

This time Luigi was the one to roll his eyes. He searched around the Washroom and found some dollars before splashing his face with water in the sink, which was quite refreshing!

When they left the Washroom, Luigi was back to his usual scary self and Daisy was her usual confident self. The duo trekked to the Fortune-teller's Room without any trouble except for ghostly bats and mice that continuously tried to get in their way. Other than that, everything was PERFECT!

"Okay, here we are. Pop that stinky key in there and get that door open," Daisy commanded, looking ready to tackle some ghosts. So far, she hadn't been able to get any _major_ ghosts, only Boos and stuff.

Obeying the princess' wishes, Luigi removed the key from his pocket and put it into the lock and unlocked the door. Then, with a trembling hand, he grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open. Daisy was quick to rush in and Luigi reluctantly followed.

Shining his flashlight everywhere, Luigi found that the room _did_ look like a place for a fortune-teller! Waddling over to a crystal ball sitting randomly in the center of the room, Luigi put his light on it and it began to shine brightly. It got brighter and brighter until it revealed a ghost sitting behind it!

"SKIN ME ALIVE AND DRENCH ME IN BOILING OIL, IT'S A GHOST!" Luigi screamed, almost fainting.

"Yes it's a ghost!" Daisy chirped like a beautiful bird. Then she smirked and her voice lowered, "That means we can vacuum it up into the good ol' Poltergust 3000!"

"Wait!" Luigi stopped her, coming back to his senses after his sudden fright. "Let's speak to her! She's a fortune teller ghost after all!"

Daisy gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"I'm seriously serious!" Luigi retorted positively.

"Alright, alright…"

Luigi took out his Game Boy Horror and did his thing with it. Once he did so, he spoke, "Okay! This is Madame Clairvoya, the Freaky Fortune Teller! Her age is unknown. Her close connection to the spirit world lets her see nearly 49 days into the future! That's amazing!" he exclaimed.

"So?" Daisy wasn't impressed.

"Nothing, nothing. I just find that cool, that's all," Luigi muttered, shrugging. "But her biography doesn't show any weaknesses. Huh. I wonder why."

"**Destiny chooses our paths…"** Madame Clairvoya started to speak suddenly, almost sending Luigi into cardiac arrest. **"What…do you seek of me?"** she asked the princess and plumber in her mysterious, ghostly voice.

Daisy asked, "Who are you?"

"I already told you that…" Luigi trailed, finally recovering from his near death experience.

He went unheard.

"**I am Madame Clairvoya, seer of dropped items," **the ghost woman revealed. **"Possessions of other people waken vibrations in my spirit…"** her transparent hands hovered around her crystal ball majestically.

"Okay, now _that's_ interesting!" input Daisy.

"**If you find someone's dropped items, you should bring them to me. I will show you the extent of my vision…"** and then Madame Clairvoya was done talking.

Lightning flashed outside from a window, causing Luigi to jump a little.

"Well, I guess we find some items and bring it back to her. Can't catch her right now, I suppose," Daisy murmured to Luigi, shrugging.

"I guess…" Luigi muttered.

Daisy found a door in the room and happily opened it, going inside and pulling Luigi in with her. After they were in, the door slammed shut behind them and was immediately sealed with dangerous-looking thorny thingamajigs!

Luigi trembled. "I have a really bad feeling about this…"

"Really? I don't," Daisy replied, trying to see in the darkness with her eyes.

Luigi breathed out a shaky sigh.

What now?


	12. Reunited Again!

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the follows, reviews, favorites, and everything! :D

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 12: Reunited Again!**

* * *

"Thanks, professor!" Tails exclaimed cheerfully, squeezing his new Game Boy Horror tightly in his hands as he flew out of the lab with Vivian close behind him.

"No problem, sonny boy!" croaked Professor E. Gadd.

"It's _Tails_!"

"Come on, Tails," Vivian grabbed Tails' hand and they both entered the mansion with the professor waving them off from the entrance into his secret lab.

Once back inside the mansion, Tails looked around, wishing he hadn't given his Poltergust 3000 to Daisy. "Sheesh! I wonder where they are…"

"Me too," Vivian moved her gaze around the Foyer, hoping to find some kind of evidence as to where Luigi and Daisy went off to. "I wonder how many Boos they caught so far…"

"There's only one way to find out!" Tails yipped joyously. He spun his tails and then flew up to the second floor. "Let's search the rooms and test out my new Boo Radar that I built with some parts that the professor gave to me!"

Vivian totally agreed with him and seeped into the shadows, using her Veil move. Then she mysteriously reappeared upstairs, a huge smile on her facial features.

So the fox and Shadow Siren went through the Parlor, the Anteroom, the Wardrobe Room, skimmed through the Study, explored the Master Bedroom, and took a look in the Nursery, but didn't find anything.

"They must have already gotten all of the Boos in this area!" Tails announced once he and Vivian were back in the Foyer.

"Where do you think they went?" questioned Vivian.

Tails shrugged and took out his flashlight. "There's only one way to find out. Let's go back into the dark area. They must have journeyed somewhere in there."

"Okay," Vivian nodded.

The two of them stepped into the darkness and were back in the dark halls. Ghostly mice and bats were obstacles in their paths and had scared Vivian, but not as much as it would've scared Luigi.

The duo trekked and trekked and trekked, searching through all of the rooms that were unlocked. Eventually they stumbled into the Washroom where they found a happy Toad.

"Another Toad! Hey!" Tails greeted the Toad, waving beatifically at him.

Toad looked at Tails and instantly recognized him except for Vivian. "Tails! What are you doing here?" he questioned the intelligent fox.

"It's a long story," Tails answered, not wanting to go into detail too much. "Anyway, have you seen Luigi and Princess Daisy?" he wanted to know.

"Yes!" Toad replied. "They came in here, found a key in the toilet, and then left to go to another room. The Fortune-teller's Room, I think…

Tails grinned. "Thanks for the info!"

"Wait. They found a _key_ in the _toilet_?" Vivian was utterly appalled.

"Glad to help!" said Toad.

Then Tails and Vivian departed from the Washroom, heading to the Fortune-teller's Room without a word. Once in, they found that it was dark and there were no ghosts popping up, which made Tails think that there must be a portrait ghost in there.

"Look at this pretty crystal ball," Vivian gushed, gliding towards the thing and staring at it in awe. She was unaware of Madame Clairvoya in there. "Tails, shine your light at it! I want to bathe in its magnificence!"

Tails gave her an odd look. "Okay?" he moved his flashlight in the crystal ball's direction and let loose. The crystal ball began shining brighter and brighter until the ghost behind the crystal ball appeared.

"A ghost!" Vivian shrieked, backing away quickly at the sight of Madame Clairvoya.

"A different ghost!" Tails input, deciding to talk to the portrait ghost. "Who are you?"

Madame Clairvoya looked at him, her expression untellable. **"I am Madame Clairvoya, seer of dropped items," **the ghost woman revealed. **"Possessions of other people waken vibrations in my spirit…"** her transparent hands hovered around her crystal ball majestically.

"Ooooh, a fortune-teller ghost!" Vivian was now interested in the ghost.

"**If you find someone's dropped items, you should bring them to me. I will show you the extent of my vision…"** and then Madame Clairvoya was done talking.

Tails had a feeling that this wasn't the type of ghost that they would be capturing anytime soon. "Cool. We'll bring you some items if we find any. Anyway, have you seen a green plumber and a flowery princess anywhere?" the fox questioned the ghost.

"**Yes…We have exchanged words earlier before,"** Madame Clairvoya responded in her mysterious voice. **"They have gone into the Mirror Room that is located just right over there…"** she pointed at a door to their right.

"Thanks!" Tails thanked her.

Madame Clairvoya was done talking.

"Let's go, Tails!" Vivian commented, sliding over to the door. However, when she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge at all. "Hey! What gives?"

"It looks like it's locked! Luigi and Daisy must've used the key that they found to get into the room, but somehow got locked in. Can you hear anything?" Tails asked the Shadow Siren, pushing his ear against the door.

Vivian did the same, trying to hear anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, she heard a loud wail that sounded like Luigi was being scared again. Then she heard Daisy's voice. Her voice was muffled, so she couldn't really make out any of the words that escaped the princess' mouth.

"They're in there, alright!" Tails caterwauled.

"Yeah, but how do _we_ get in there?" wondered Vivian.

"I guess we just have to wait," Tails decided, releasing a gigantic sigh.

Vivian shrugged.

**[Meanwhile…]**

"UGH! ARGH! Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!"

"Calm down, will you?!"

"IT…IT'S HUGGING ME!"

"Again, _calm down_! Let me handle this joker!"

Whipping out her Poltergust 3000, Daisy vacuumed up the ghost that was currently hugging a frantic Luigi from behind. When she was done, she examined herself in the large mirror in the room, grinning.

Luigi was breathing heavily and grasping at his chest as if he were having a heart attack.

"Ugh…" moaned Luigi.

"Calm down!" Daisy told him, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, two blue Grabbing Ghosts appeared in the dark room, making their ghoulish sounds.

"AH! DAISY!" Luigi was grabbed from behind again and he desperately tried shaking the thing off.

"Don't worry! Daisy is coming to your rescue!" Daisy jumped into the fray, getting rid of the other blue ghost and taking care of the one that was on Luigi.

Luigi almost fainted. "I want my mommy…"

Daisy gave him a long look.

Luigi sheepishly smiled at her, sweat-dropping.

Eventually all of the ghosts were taken care of with Luigi now having 88 HP because of getting grabbed from those ghosts. The lights popped on and a large box appeared in the center of the floor. It was red and looked beautiful!

"Luigi, you have the honor," Daisy insisted, using her foot to tap the box.

Calming down from that whole fiasco, Luigi stumbled over and almost fell face first into the thing, but regained his balance and opened the box, pulling out a strange looking emblem with a fire symbol on it. Also, it was covered in miniature flames that strangely did not burn Luigi's hands off.

"What in the world is this?" Luigi wanted to know, looking greatly flummoxed.

"Is it some kind of secret weapon?" Daisy suggested.

Suddenly, Professor E. Gadd called and Luigi pulled out his Game Boy Horror to see what the old guy wanted.

"Hey now, Luigi! What have you found there? Let's take a look at that," the professor said.

"How in the world did he know I found this? Does he have secret cameras placed around the whole mansion or something?" Luigi asked, feeling a little creeped out.

Daisy shrugged.

"…Ohh…Ahh…It's…" the old man frowned. "A Fire Element Medal! Now you can use the Fire Element!"

"For realz?!" Luigi whooped, dancing.

"What's so great about that?" Daisy asked, feeling a little jealous that she didn't get to have a Fire Element Medal. It seemed cool.

"Yes sir, with that, you can catch Fire Elemental Ghosts!" the professor revealed in a happy tone, dancing too.

"What's a Fire Elemental Ghost?" Luigi asked.

"Hm? What's a Fire Elemental Ghost, you ask? Why, they show up wherever you see fire, my boy! They're ghosts of fire itself, if you will," the professor explained cheerfully. "If you approach a flame, they'll be surprised by your presence and leap out into the air. Then you vacuum 'em up right away!"

Luigi started nodding his head. "Sounds awesome!" he cheered.

"Sounds wicked!" sang Daisy.

"After that, you can expel fire with the L Button."

"Huh? What is this L Button you speak of?" Luigi and Daisy were both flabbergasted.

"You can melt ice, light candles, do all kinds of stuff!" Professor E. Gadd ignored their question for some unfathomable reason. "A meter will appear down at the bottom of the screen, so keep an eye on how much element you have left, OK, feller?"

"Right," Luigi spoke.

"Screen?" Daisy warily looked around with her eyes, trying to find a screen somewhere.

"You may have to use the Fire Element to defeat some ghosts…Keep that in mind, sonny! Don't say I never warned you!" then he cut off the communication.

Luigi was beaming.

Daisy was frowning.

"So what now? There's some fire over there. Why not see if you can get a Fire Elemental Ghost to come out of it or something," Daisy drawled, pointing at the fire that was burning in the corner of the room.

"Right!" Luigi waltzed over and then, to his great surprise, a Fire Elemental Ghost shot out of it and Luigi vacuumed the ghoul up, now being able to use fire!

Daisy put her attention on the still sealed door in the room and breathed out a heavy sigh. "The door is still locked. There must be some kind of way to open it…" she muttered, ruminating.

"Oh, before we figure that out, there's a Boo in here!" Luigi stated, hearing his Boo Radar beep like crazy.

Daisy quickly found it and it popped out.

"Feel the wrath of Kung Boo!" the Boo cackled, flying around the Mirror Room.

"Don't you mean KUNG FU?! HIYAH!" Daisy used her Poltergust 3000 to suck up the Boo quickly as it squealed in damnation.

Daisy then posed and laughed once the Boo was successfully captured. "Oh yeah! I won!" she cheered vivaciously, performing some impressive dance moves.

"Uh yeah…you _won_!" Luigi cheered with her, grinning. When Daisy was through with her victory dance, Luigi started to contemplate on ways on how to get out of the room because the door was still sealed shut.

"So now we have to do some thinking," Daisy declared, shaking her head. "Ugh. Shouldn't be too hard, right? Are there any clues, Luigi?"

Luigi looked around. "Well…maybe it has something to do with fire," he suggested while staring at his reflection in the large mirror in front of them.

"Those candles are unlit…" Daisy pointed out the colorful candles in the room.

"GOOD IDEA!"

Luigi hurriedly went over and used his fire abilities, lighting each and every candle in the room. Right after that was complete, the seal on the door vanished completely, allowing them to get out of the room.

"We're free!" Daisy and Luigi simultaneously caterwauled as they opened the door and barged out, only to crash into two individuals who were on the other side of the door. All four of them piled onto each other in a heap on the ground, groaning and moaning.

"Ow…!" yelped Tails.

"Luigi's head…" Luigi moaned, grabbing at his head in pain. Suddenly, he recognized Tails' voice. "…Tails?!"

"That's me…" Tails muttered, trying to get out from underneath the pile of bodies.

"So glad you're here!"

"I am being crushed here…" Vivian murmured from beneath Daisy, anger coloring her tone.

Daisy rolled her eyes and got off of the Shadow Siren. "Deal with it!"

"_You_ deal with it, you princess!" Vivian scowled, getting up and dusting herself off with a loud huff.

"Wow, what a great comeback!" said Daisy, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut it!"

"Make me."

"Would you like to have a conversation with my fist?" Vivian questioned the tomboyish princess, preparing to launch a Shade Fist attack on the female.

Daisy slipped into a fighting stance, taking out her Poltergust 3000. "Come at me, girl! I'll suck you right up like the ghost you are!"

"Grrrrrr…I'm a SHADOW SIREN!"

"You LOOK like a GHOST!"

"I am NOT DEAD!"

"Could've fooled me!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Tails blared out loudly, his voice rising above theirs. Vivian and Daisy both stared at him in surprise, not expecting him to let loose an outburst like that. Tails saw their expressions and gave them an apologetic one, bowing his head. "Sorry, you guys just kept on and your yelling was hurting my ears!"

Daisy pursed her lips, frowning. "And you just yelling right now did nothing to hurt your sensitive ears, hmmm?"

"I'm sorry, Tails," Vivian apologized, feeling bad. "It won't happen again. It's just so hard with _her_ around," she admitted while pointing at Daisy.

"_Why_?"

"Uh…guys?" Luigi spoke up suddenly, interrupting everyone and whatnot.

Everyone shot him a look. "_What_?"

"While you guys were busy chattering away, I lit all of the candles in the room with my new fire abilities and found this key," Luigi held up a shiny key. "It's the key that unlocks the Laundry Room. Can we go now?"

Tails sighed. "Yep!"

"Yeah, let's go," Daisy nodded.

"Right…" Vivian murmured, sulking a little because of the way she acted with Daisy a few moments ago.

The quartet then exited the room, Luigi leading the way in his trembling fear.


	13. Shivers, the Wandering Butler

**Author's Note:** Here we go with another shorter than usual chapter! :D

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 13: Shivers, the Wandering Butler**

* * *

Reaching the Laundry Room, the quartet entered it without a fuss and looked around in the darkness. Luigi was shaking in fear as usual and shining his flashlight everywhere. Daisy had returned the Poltergust 3000 back to Tails and Luigi had informed Tails of his new fire abilities.

"Where're the ghosts at?" Daisy wondered, a little sad that she wouldn't be able to use the Poltergust 3000 anymore. It had been an awesome weapon to her, a weapon that she absolutely _loved_. She was disappointed. How will she be able to help now?

Luigi glanced at the princess. "Who knows?" then, completely out of the blue, a ghost appeared and it was one of those pink ones. It screeched goofily and flew after Luigi at a fast pace. Luigi screamed in terror and collapsed onto his rear.

"HOLY DOLPHIN STICKS!" he squawked.

"Dolphin sticks?" Vivian seemed perplexed as she grabbed Luigi and pulled him beneath the ground and into the shadows to avoid a violent strike from the pink ghost.

"Yeah!" replied Luigi as they were back up and out of the shadows. "Have you ever tried fish sticks? There are such thing as dolphin sticks too and they are delicious!"

Vivian didn't look quite satisfied. "Uh…"

"How about this?!" exclaimed Tails, stunning the ghost with his flashlight. "Take this!" then he used his Poltergust 3000 to vacuum it up into oblivion.

After that, Tails and Luigi worked together to take out the rest of the ghosts in the dark room, which wasn't too difficult. When the lights came on, Luigi released a loud sigh of relief. Tails did some stretches, Vivian opened the box that appeared in the room and earned a lot of cash and gold, and Daisy just stood at the door, frowning.

"There's a Boo in here," Tails announced, using his new Boo Radar thingamajig.

"Great. Take care of it," Luigi ordered, not feeling up to capturing the annoying Boo. He went over to the wash machine and opened it, finding Mario's hat in there!

"Hey, isn't that Mario's hat?" Daisy asked, coming over. "It is! You found Mario's hat! And it's been laundered recently!"

"Y-Yeah!" Luigi responded, clutching the hat tightly in his hands. "It is…his hat. But what is it doing here?"

Daisy shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Mario had stopped by here to wash it before he was taken unexpectedly by the Boos!" she suggested.

Luigi shuddered at the thought.

"Yow! Get down! I'm Boogie!"

Removing their attention from Mario's hat, the plumber and princess looked up to see a Boo cackling and dancing around in the air. It was pulling off some pretty impressive dance moves that shocked everyone in the room.

"Such grace!" Vivian remarked, fascinated.

"Such talent!" Daisy stated, awestruck.

"Such divine body movements!" Luigi caterwauled, amazed.

Tails was the only one not giving a compliment, but found the Boo to be a good at dancing. It was moving better than all the other Boos he had seen so far.

"YEAH! Boogie on!" the Boo sang as it danced.

"Sorry, but you have to boogie on into the Poltergust 3000!" Tails told it before vacuuming it up completely. Finished with that, Tails did a pose and laughed in victory.

"These Boos be having some strange names…" trailed Luigi and then looked back at Mario's hat in his hands. "Anyway, I found Mario's hat!"

Tails flew over in a flash and Vivian was right beside him, both of them staring at the hat in curiosity. "It's a clue!" Tails pointed out. "This proves that Mario was here!"

"Yeah!" Vivian piped up.

"Obviously," put in Daisy.

"Excuse me? I don't remember you being a part of our conversation. Go stand in a corner or something…" Vivian rudely told Daisy, turning her back on her.

Daisy felt like grabbing the Shadow Siren's pink hair and yanking it right off of her little head. "I'd watch what I say if I were you."

"Don't start, guys," Tails warned.

"_Anyway_…" Luigi started talking as he put Mario's hat into his invisible pocket. "We're another step closer to finding Mario, finally! Let's get out of here…"

Tails nodded, totally agreeing. "Yeah, yeah! I remember seeing a candle floating around out there. Maybe you can light it up by using your new fire abilities, yeah?"

"GOOD IDEA!" Luigi shrieked.

"Wait, it's probably a portrait ghost," Daisy said, putting her hands on her hips. "Better be careful and stuff."

So the quartet left the Laundry Room and ventured back out into the horrible darkness where the ghostly bats and mice dwelled. They made a left and saw the candle floating in the darkness. Tails quickly whipped out his own Game Boy Horror and was able to see the ghost that was actually _holding_ the candle. He flashed the barely visible heart and got a biography and everything.

"This is Shivers, the Wandering Butler," Tails started conveying the information he was given to his three friends. "He's 72 years old. He wanders the house, endlessly searching for his master's will. He hopes he's included in it!"

"The poor soul…" Vivian trailed sadly, feeling sympathetic for the wandering ghost.

Suddenly, wonderful music began playing from the room that they were next too, which was also locked shut. It was beautiful, like someone playing a piano on a pretty summer day. The serene melody touched their ears and brought them happiness. That was when the butler ghost started speaking…

"**Ah, the beautiful melody will not even give me the time of day…" **he rasped out creepily, floating around in the air while holding the unlit candle. **"What must I do to win her? Passion! Yes! That's it! I will show her I burn for her! My unbridled passion will scorch her soul!"**

"My unbridled passion will scorch her soul?" Daisy echoed, grimacing a twinge bit. "That doesn't sound so peaceful and loving to me!"

"Who in the world is he talking about though…?" Vivian questioned thoughtfully, finding the butler's words to be really magical and beautiful. What if someone were to tell her those exact words? It would make her heart blossom with joyous tranquility!

"Does it really matter who he's talking about?" wondered Luigi, lifting up his Poltergust 3000. "It's time to get rid of this guy!" he blasted out fire from his thingamajig, quickly lighting the candles that Shivers was holding.

Immediately, Shivers freaked!

…and Luigi freaked because Shivers freaked!

"Ahhhhh! Fire! Fire! Fire! Run away! Run awaaaay!" Shivers screeched out loudly, now floating away at a rapid pace, shaking his head from side to side while still holding the candle for some reason…

"HOLY FISH STICKS!" yawped Luigi in a high volume, scared out of his mind by Shivers' sudden outburst.

"Get a grip…" Tails, Daisy, and Vivian all said in unison.

Luigi sweat-dropped, knees shaking.

_Anyway_, the four individuals chased Shivers all throughout the halls until he mysteriously flew through the door that led to the Laundry Room, which is where they just were earlier! Releasing a few complaints, the four adventurers entered the Laundry Room and then spotted Shivers making right into another room, vanishing completely.

"He went inside that room. It's probably unlocked!" Tails pointed out.

So they went into the room.

Now they were in the Butler's Room. They found Shivers settling down on a chair in a room, candle still lit while he still held it. Then, all of a sudden, he began moving around erratically as if he were dancing…or something. Still, he was making those crazy noises as he did, which freaked Luigi out.

Tails used his flashlight to stun Shivers and his heart was fully revealed. Not wasting any more time, the fox used his Poltergust 3000 and vacuumed Shivers right up, watching his HP deplete rapidly. As he chased Shivers around the room with his vacuum cleaner, beautiful pearls dropped all over the place, decorating the room with its brilliance.

"Pearls!" chirped Daisy, collecting them all.

"Yay!" cheered Vivian, also gathering some of the pearls on the floor.

Luigi was watching Tails take care of the ghost, knees ceasing their shaking. He noticed how impressive Tails was with the Poltergust 3000, much like Daisy had been when she had her hands on it.

Once Shivers was successfully caught, the lights in the Butler's Room flashed on and a box appeared in the center of the room. Vivian quickly opened the box and pulled out a key that was for another room, obviously.

"That was too easy!" commented Tails, patting himself on the back for his wondrous accomplishment.

"You are pretty good with that thing," Luigi told him, smiling a little. "Oh, hey, there's a Boo in here!" he held up his Game Boy Horror, showing them how the Boo Radar was going crazy.

"I'll find it!" exclaimed Daisy, scurrying around the room and checking every little piece of furniture. When she managed to find the sneaky Boo, it flew up into the center of the room with its loud cackle.

"You found me, PeekaBoo!" chortled the Boo.

"We found _you_, now you're _through_!" Daisy let out an unrestrained burst of laughter, pointing a finger at the ghostly being. "That totally rhymes!"

Vivian huffed and folded her arms. "Why do you have to act so silly all of the time?"

"Why do you have to open your big mouth all the time?" Daisy retorted, hands on hips.

"You're impossible!" Vivian shouted.

"You're a ghost!" Daisy yelled.

"I AM NOT DEAD!" Vivian squawked.

"And you _both_ need to shut it! Sheesh!" Tails threw up his hands in a dramatic manner, appalled by the girls' crazy attitudes right now.

Vivian appeared ashamed. "Sorry…"

"Whatever," Daisy was ticked.

"Hey, while you guys were bickering over here, I caught the Boo," Luigi announced while scratching the back of his head. "Let's go to the next room now and see what's up, even though I'm scared out of my mind!"

The four individuals agreed on that and they departed from the Butler's Room after finding some cash and stuff. They made their way through the dark halls while getting rid of ghostly bats and mice, as usual. When they reached their destination, Vivian popped the key in and unlocked the door, heading on inside. They were now in the Conservatory.

Several instruments decorated the dark room and there was a huge piano off to the side somewhere. It looked really nice in there, but Luigi figured it would look even nicer if it wasn't so dark and creepy in there. Earlier, he could've sworn he heard music playing from this room, which meant that there was a ghost in there somewhere.

Looks like they were going to have to find out…


	14. Melody Pianissima

**Author's Note: **The gang tackle another portrait ghost!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 14: Melody Pianissima**

* * *

"**Hmph! This ragamuffin looks as if he couldn't play a single note!"** the ghost that was playing the piano yipped with an attitude as she played the piano to herself. Tails had already identified her as Melody Pianissima, the Beautiful Pianist.

"Despite playing moving melodies, she has a surly disposition. Oddly enough, she likes videogames," Tails had informed all of his comrades, finding this ghost to be very interesting.

"What did she just say?" questioned Luigi, referring to what Melody the ghost had commented about a ragamuffin. He felt incredibly insulted, but still nervous about being in the same room as a ghost.

Vivian was too busy studying Melody Pianissima to even hear the plumber's question. Melody wore a long maroon colored dress with sleeves and not much else. Her hair was long and blonde and her head was heart shaped. The Shadow Siren thought she was nice, especially the music that she was playing.

"That piano playing chick ghost just offended you," Daisy answered Luigi's question, shaking her head. "We must get rid of her!"

"That was the plan all along, Daisy…"

"Right!"

"There are no weaknesses," Tails told his teammates, frowning in deep contemplation as he looked around the dark room that made up the Conservatory. "Hmmm…what about if we played all of the instruments in the room, huh? Do you think that would get Melody's attention?"

"Well, it's worth a shot!" replied Luigi.

"Then let's do it!"

So the quartet went around the room, playing the old instruments in there and letting them release their harmonious and unique sounds. Strangely, the instruments continued to play on their own once they started playing. When they finished getting all the instruments to play, they walked back over to the piano and found that Melody was much more seeable now.

"**My name is Melody. People call me the spectral beauty of the ivory keys!"** Melody boasted beatifically, still slamming her fingers on the keys before her on the piano. **"What a stirring performance! I haven't been so charmed by a piece for ages!"** then she stopped playing the piano and turned to face them all, grinning widely.

"So…it was _that_ good?" wondered Tails, staring at Melody the ghost.

"The instruments are pretty much playing on their own…" trailed Daisy.

"**You must have a delicate ear for music," **Melody went on, her grin getting abnormally bigger. **"Would you like to listen to my piano sonata?"**

"Of course!"

"Yeah, sure…whatever."

"Not really…"

"NOPE!"

Melody ignored the negative responses and paid complete attention to the positive responses. She turned back to her piano and lifted her hands, allowing her fingers to hover over the ivory keys. **"Well, here I go,"** she said and then began playing her piano sonata wonderfully. The song she played sounded very familiar to everyone and it was fast and upbeat.

When she completed her song, Melody turned around to look at the four individuals again, that abnormal grin spread across her heinous and pretty face. Things seemed to get darker in the room and just plain eerie.

"**By the way…that song was featured in a famous game. Do you know which game?"** Melody questioned, expecting an immediate reply.

"Uh…" Daisy was at a loss.

"I have no idea," muttered Vivian disappointedly.

"Sounds like a song that would be from Mario's world though," Tails pondered.

Luigi brought a hand up to his chin and thought about it for a few minutes before snapping his fingers and blurting out, "Super Mario Bros. 3!"

"Huh?" everyone looked at him in confusion.

Melody, however, was incredibly pleased with the plumber's answer and she let out an unrestrained burst of laughter, slapping her thigh and bringing her free hand to her mouth, excited. **"Exactly right! You got it!"** she remarked cheerfully.

"I am awesome!" Luigi exclaimed, grinning.

"How did you know?" questioned Daisy.

Luigi shrugged. "It was a guess, really…"

"_Of course_ it was…"

"Yeah…wait…" Luigi felt like he was getting insulted for some reason.

Melody turned around to face Luigi, a sinister smile coloring her facial features. **"Very impressive! I guess I needn't hold back with you!"**

Everyone adorned flummoxed expressions. What in the world did she mean by that?

"**Would you care to do battle with my lovely Music Sheets?"** the pianist ghost queried.

Suddenly, her ghostly fingers slammed down on the keys of the piano and she began to play a very dangerous tune. As she did, the music sheets on the piano flew upwards into the air, looking as sharp as daggers.

"Oh no! We're gonna die!" screamed Luigi.

"No we're not! Just vacuum those things up!" Daisy shot back. "They're just paper!"

Suddenly, a music sheet sliced into her and she lost 5 HP, bringing her down to 95 HP. Daisy could hear Vivian snickering at her while Luigi reminded her that he warned her. Daisy growled angrily and swatted at the music sheets that came flying at her.

Vivian helped out by burning some of the Music Sheets with her Fiery Jinx move, watching them turn to ashes and float around in the air.

"We gotta get rid of these things!" Tails used his Poltergust 3000 to vacuum up the Music Sheets that were sent his way as Melody continued to play that horrid and scary song on the piano.

Luigi agreed and did the same, protecting Daisy as he did so since she seemingly couldn't defend herself at the moment. Daisy was grateful for Luigi doing that for her, but was upset that she couldn't do much. The princess could take care of herself and it aggravated her that she couldn't do so in this situation.

Once all of the Music Sheets were gone, Melody removed her fingers from the keys and placed them onto her head, wailing because her lovely Music Sheets were all gone. Tails took this as a chance and he flashed his light at her, seeing her heart completely now.

"Now, Luigi!" caterwauled Tails.

Luigi didn't have to be told twice! He whipped out his Poltergust 3000 and immediately started vacuuming Melody up with it. Melody squealed and flew around the room violently while Luigi chased her. Lovely pearls dropped from Melody the ghost as this happened, which Vivian cheerfully picked up.

When Melody was fully inside the Poltergust 3000, Luigi did a little dance and Tails cheered in victory. Daisy smiled and Vivian only stared on with a smile on her face. The lights came on in the room and a box appeared in the center of it.

Luigi hurried over to the box and flipped it open, finding a key in there. He held it up and then flashed two peace signs, smiling brightly at their new find. He slid the key into his invisible pocket after finding out which room it belonged to, which was the Dining Room.

"There's a Boo in here!" Tails announced, taking a look at his Boo Radar.

"I'm on it!" Daisy and Vivian simultaneously shouted. They both looked at each other afterwards. Daisy grinned and then knocked on some wood. "Knock on wood! Pinch!" she reached over and mercilessly pinched Vivian on the arm, earning a loud yelp from her.

"Ow!" cried Vivian.

"Heheheheheh!" Daisy laughed and then skipped away from the Shadow Siren before she could do anything to her.

Angered by the princess' actions, Vivian lifted her index finger with a smile of vengeance. She used her Fiery Jinx move to put Daisy's hair on fire!

Daisy didn't notice it at first and she frowned while searching for the Boo, sniffing. "Something smells weird…like…AH! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE! HELP ME! HELP MEEEEE!" Daisy screamed loudly, running around the room in a horrendous frenzy. Her hands desperately tried to put the flames out on her head as she bounded about.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed, chasing Daisy around the room to put the flames out.

Tails sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, quickly finding the Boo on his own. He played the drums in the Conservatory and a Boo flew out with its usual cackle.

"Wherefore am I Boomeo?" laughed the Boo.

"Right here!" Tails answered its question, spinning his tails and flying into the air, vacuuming the Boo up quickly and easily getting rid of it.

Luigi managed to put the flames out in Daisy's hair and her hair was now ruined and smoky. The plumber tried not to laugh at how silly Daisy looked now, but shot Vivian a warning look. Vivian sighed in shame and turned away from him, now sulking. Daisy glowered at Vivian dangerously, promising to get revenge on the Shadow Siren.

"Shall we proceed to the Dining Room now?" Luigi wondered curiously, noticing the tension in the room.

"We shall!" babbled Tails.

Then the four of them left the Conservatory and headed towards the Kitchen to see what other ghosts they had to face…


	15. Through the Dining Room

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 15: Through the Dining Room**

* * *

Luigi whistled as he was the first one to step into the Dining Room. Surprisingly, he wasn't afraid of doing so. However, his happy mood was ruined as his foot made contact with a stray banana slip on the floor. The plumber released a horrid wail as he fell backwards onto his rear from the slip. Upon making contact with the floor, Luigi let out a yelp of pain.

"Ooooh, Luigi are you okay?" Princess Daisy questioned the plumber in concern, helping him back up to his feet.

"I'm fine," Luigi groaned, rubbing his behind.

"I wonder where that banana peel came from…" Tails spoke out loud, seeing more of those banana peels on the floor. The fox sounded like he was in deep contemplation. He then started vacuuming up all of the banana peels.

Suddenly, crazy bizarre noises could be heard over by the dining table. The quartet traveled over to the table and the noises were louder. It sounded as if someone was eating something. Turning off their flashlights, Luigi and Tails looked on the other side of the table along with Daisy, seeing a ghost sitting behind there! It was also eating a ghostly meal on the table that looked transparent.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Daisy.

"Another portrait ghost," Tails pointed out thoughtfully as he watched the ghost eat.

"You should use your Game Boy Horror on the ghost, Luigi, and find out some details and whatnot," Vivian suggested helpfully, looking at the green hero.

Luigi grinned. "Good idea!" he whipped out his Game Boy Horror and did his thing. Once he did, he began conveying the information to his teammates. "Well this guy's name is Mr. Luggs, the Glutton…"

"Obviously," Daisy snorted.

"He prefers all-you-can-eat buffets to three meals a day," Luigi went on, ignoring Daisy's sudden input. "He died by overeating, but still wasn't satisfied…"

"I can see how _that_ happened!" Tails blurted out, shaking his head in disappointment.

Vivian was utterly appalled and a little bit flummoxed. "How could someone eat so much up until the point where they…allow themselves to _die_?!"

"Who knows? Anyway, this guy is 30," Luigi told them the rest of the information as he watched the glutton ghost devour his ghostly meal.

"**No one can see me in this darkness!"** Mr. Luggs boomed suddenly, his voice scaring Luigi out of his mind. **"No one no one no one nooooooooooooo-one!"**

"Dude," Daisy said. "We're staring right at you!"

Tails snapped his fingers and put on a look of accomplishment. "Ah, I've figured it out!" he announced cheerily. "The food he is eating, we have to do something about that, apparently. If we vacuum up the ghostly meal, he might get outrageously furious and attack us or something, letting us get a better look at his heart! It's pure genius!"

"Aw, Tails you are so smart!" Daisy gushed, pulling the fox into a tight embrace.

Tails blushed and chuckled. "Aw, it's nothing!"

Vivian glowered at Daisy while Luigi just looked jealous that he didn't get a hug from Daisy.

Muttering something under his breath about hugs, Luigi held up his Poltergust 3000 and started vacuuming up the food on the table as Mr. Luggs continued to eat like the fat glutton he was. However, the food was not budging whatsoever!

"Hey, what gives?" Luigi complained.

"Wait! There are some candles on the table that are not lit. Maybe if you use your fire thingamajig and light all of the candles then…the food will be vacuum-able?" Tails carefully explained to the plumber.

"Wow! So smart!" cooed Daisy.

"Such talent!" Vivian blubbered.

Luigi totally agreed with the girls and then blasted fire at the candles, lighting each and every one of them. Now the glutton was more visible as he munched away on his ghostly feast. The plumber wasted no time in vacuuming up the stuff, watching as it dispersed.

Suddenly, two ghosts holding ghoulish plates of ghostly foods on top came into the room, rushing to refill Mr. Luggs' plate. Luigi hollered for the others to stop them while he continued to suck up the glutton's meal.

Tails, Daisy, and Vivian complied with the green hero's wishes and made sure the ghosts didn't refill the fat ghost's plate. Once Luigi finished sucking up all of the food, Mr. Luggs stared down at his plate in horror and looked around for his food, wondering where it went. He threw a gigantic fit.

"**What the?! What happened to my delicious meal?! ARGH!"** he slammed his hands onto the table like a child that couldn't watch his favorite show. Then, he started throwing a tantrum, fussing and whatnot.

"I think we've made him mad!" blared Luigi.

"Looks like it!" added Tails.

"Better prepare for a battle!" Daisy put in.

"Of course, but what exactly can you do? You're nothing but a princess…" Vivian input snidely.

Daisy whipped around to look at her. "Oh no you didn't!" she shouted.

"Oh yes I did!" Vivian retorted, ready to rumble.

"Guys, this is seriously NOT the time!" the fox reminded them as Mr. Luggs decided to spit out FIREBALLS at them.

"YOW!" Luigi cried out as his hat caught fire from one of the fireballs making contact with it. He spun around in a circle crazily, removing his hat from his head and shaking the flames off of it, choleric.

Tails dodged an incoming fireball with ease, but was too slow for a second one coming his way. Instantly, his tails caught on fire and he yelped loudly, falling to the ground. "AH! MY TAILS ARE ON FIRE! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!" he screeched, rolling around on the ground.

"This is bad. This is _real_ bad," Daisy murmured, spinning out of the way of a fireball that attempted to burn her face off. Then, she whipped out a tennis racket and smacked one fireball back to the glutton like one would do a baseball with a bat.

"You had that the entire time?" Vivian wanted to know, frowning beneath her pink bangs.

Daisy shrugged while swatting another one away. "Heck yeah!"

Vivian sighed and thought about what she was going to do. She constantly used her Veil move to avoid any damage from the fireballs, but Luigi and Tails were still freaking out, rolling around on the ground. Actually, _Tails_ was rolling around on the ground while Luigi constantly shook the flames from his green hat. Luigi now had 70 HP while Tails had 60 HP! Vivian and Daisy still had 100 HP.

The Shadow Siren went on over and grabbed onto Luigi, using her Veil move for the both of them and protecting them from an onslaught of fireballs! When they came back up, Luigi thanked her repeatedly before looking back at Mr. Luggs. The fat ghost was now collapsed onto his table, tired from all of the huffing and puffing of fireballs.

"There! He's vulnerable now!" Tails shrieked, holding his now burnt tails.

"Here I go!" Luigi declared, jumping up and aiming his flashlight at the glutton. His heart was visible and the plumber did not hesitate to start vacuuming him up.

It took a little while, but Luigi managed to take care of the thing. Through with that, the lights in the room came on and a box appeared. Tails quickly opened it and lots of cash, coins, and gold flew out! Plus, there was a very shiny diamond too that looked like it was worth a fortune!

Tails grabbed the diamond while Vivian and Daisy grabbed the rest of the dough. Tails stared at it, noticing that it looked a lot like a Chaos Emerald. "SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND!" Tails sang, dancing around with the diamond.

Everyone looked at him.

Tails chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry. It was just a song I heard! That's all!"

"_Anyway_, we're done in this room!" said Luigi as he headed over to the next door, trembling. "I wonder what's in store for us next. An octopus ghost perhaps?"

"Don't give the mansion any ideas…"

"Sorry, Daisy…"

Then the quartet made their way into the next room, which was surprisingly unlocked!


	16. Senseless Shenanigans

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter, readers! Enjoy and stuff!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 16: Senseless Shenanigans **

* * *

"Hold up!" Daisy exclaimed right before they entered the Kitchen. "Isn't there supposed to be a Boo back in the Dining Room? You guys didn't check your Boo Radars for anything!" she told them, hands on her hips with a frown coloring her face.

Holding the door open to the Kitchen, Luigi turned to look at the princess. "Why don't you and Tails go take care of that while Vivian and I head on into the Kitchen?" he suggested. "Things should go much faster that way!"

Daisy pondered over that for a moment before nodding. "Fine! That sounds great! Tails and I will come and meet you guys in the Kitchen when we're done!" she commented, enthusiasm painting her voice.

"I'm down with that!" agreed Tails.

"Cool," Luigi smiled.

"That would be lovely," Vivian stated, seeming to be quite cheery about it. That way, she wouldn't have to be around Princess Daisy.

So the friends departed from each other, each of them going separate ways for now. Once, Tails and Daisy reached the Dining Room again, Tails searched around for the Boo while using his Boo Radar.

"There is DEFINITELY a Boo in here!" Tails declared happily, moving his eyes around the room. However, his happy mood dispersed when he remembered about his burnt tails. They were still stinging terribly, which irked him to no end. Seriously, it was highly vexing!

"We shall find this Boo!" Daisy remarked, jumping onto the dining table, causing plates and cups to fall to the ground harshly. Then, she darted her eyes about, surveying the room. "Come out, come out wherever you are, Boo!"

Tails tried spinning his tails, but it hurt to do so. He grumbled something under his breath about 'stupid fire gluttons' before pointing at a chair in the room. "Check that chair! I'm sure that Boo is hiding there!"

The princess laughed and obeyed, rattling the chair as hard as she could. Finished with her violent actions, a Boo popped out with a loud cackle, spinning around in the room with a very large smile spread across its face.

"Name's Boodacious! Go it?" the Boo introduced itself, little arms wriggling about.

"Get that Boo!" Daisy commanded Tails, pointing a gloved finger at the ghost. "Vacuum 'em up with your Poltergust 3000! You got this, boy!"

Tails gave Daisy a very long look before complying with her words. He jumped onto the table next to the princess and instantly began vacuuming up the Boo. The Boo screamed and tried to get away, but resistance was highly futile!

When Tails successfully captured the Boo, he did a little victory dance and then grinned. "There! Another Boo caught! I wonder how many more are there…"

"A LOT more," Daisy answered.

"Oh well…"

**[Luigi and Vivian]**

"Looks like someone left the water running!" Luigi remarked as the door shut behind them. He could see the kitchen sink, seeing that it was on.

"Oh dear…" Vivian murmured.

"I think there's something in here…" Luigi whispered nervously, looking around shakily.

Vivian sighed. "Don't even bring that up!"

Then, as if on cue, pots and pans on the stove began to rattle dangerously. Without warning, a pot flew off of the stove and smacked Luigi right in the face causing his HP to lower down to 65! Luigi yowled in pain and held his face.

"MAMA MIA!"

"Whoa!" Vivian ducked as a pan tried to smack her in the face too!

Luigi avoided a flying plate and heard it shatter against a wall behind him. His heartbeat increased in its speed and he trembled uncontrollably. "This is insane!" he rasped out, feeling as if he were about to have a heart attack. "Kitchen utensils are trying to murder us!"

"It is very abnormal, I must say…" Vivian put in as she used her Veil move to evade two flying pots.

Suddenly, Tails and Daisy entered the Kitchen while wearing big smiles. "Well," Tails said cheerily. "We captured the Boo and-"

A pot slammed into his face, knocking him flat onto his back and causing Daisy to gasp with surprise. Tails groaned and sat up, glowering at Luigi and Vivian.

"What the heck was _that_ for?!" the fox exclaimed loudly, aggravated.

Luigi panicked. "I swear, it WASN'T us!"

"Yeah!" input Vivian.

"Then what was-"

SMACK!

This time a pan smacked Tails in the face, making him fall over again. Tails growled and sat up, looking around quickly and finding pots and pans along with some plates and other kitchen utensils flying all over the place and trying to kill them.

"Yikes!" he yelped.

"Jinkies!"

Tails, Luigi, Vivian, _and_ the kitchen utensils all stopped to look in Daisy's direction.

Daisy stared right back at them. "_What_?"

They still gave her looks.

Daisy rolled her eyes and opened the fridge, hoping to find something to drink, but she found a 'freezing' ghost instead! It squealed and attacked her, sending her to the ground hard.

"Daisy!" the green plumber dashed over to her as the kitchen utensils started back up again in trying to kill them.

"I'm fine…!" Daisy replied as Luigi helped her up. "Get rid of that freaky ghoul!"

Listening, Luigi blasted fire at the freezing ghost while everyone else kept the kitchen utensils away. Daisy used her tennis racket to fling the pots and pans back where they came, Vivian used her Fiery Jinx move to obliterate them, and Tails simply vacuumed them up.

When everything was done and the ghost was gone, the lights in the Kitchen came on and a big box appeared in the center of the floor. Tails hurried over to it and flipped it open while Daisy and Vivian inspected the door that was ON FIRE in the kitchen. The door seemed to lead to outside…

"Look what I found!" the fox yawped, pulling out an emblem with a water symbol on it. "It's something special, that's for sure!"

Luigi walked over to the boy and gasped when his eyes landed on it. "That looks like the fire thingamajig I found back in the Mirror Room!" he caterwauled.

Suddenly, Tails' Game Boy Horror beeped and started playing a little tune. Whipping it out, Tails brought his eyes to the screen and saw Professor E. Gadd's face there.

"Hey now, sonny boy! Now what have you stumbled across?" the professor questioned the genius. "Ohh…This time…It's…" he seemed incredibly astonished.

"What? What is it?" Tails dared to ask.

"A Water Element Medal!" Professor E. Gadd exclaimed. "Now you can use the Water Element!"

Tails was psyched. "AWESOME!"

"My research shows that these particular Elemental Ghosts leave their watery dwellings whenever you approach. You know the drill…vacuum 'em up!" the professor informed Tails with a chuckle.

Tails nodded, now even more psyched and ready to use this new element! "Yeah, yeah!"

"I hear there are some ghosts who can be defeated only with water, actually…Also, remember that water has purifying properties, so use it well…" the old dude informed the fox seriously. "Don't get too caught up with your new squirt gun, sonny boy!"

"The name's _Tails_!" blared Tails, obviously ireful. However, the professor didn't hear him because he cut off the connection for good. Tails sighed loudly before turning towards the kitchen sink that was still running.

Luigi was watching Tails closely and Vivian and Daisy were still watching the flames block the door that led to outside. It seemed strange, really.

"Look! A water spirit thingy!" Tails declared, watching a Water Elemental Ghost emerge from the watery depths of the sink! It silently floated up into the air, gazing at Tails with its yellowish eyes. Tails instantly vacuumed it up and used his new power, spraying water into Luigi's face.

Luigi squeaked and fell down onto his back, hat flying off and falling to the ground. "What was that for?!" the green plumber complained, spitting out water and picking up his now wet hat. He plopped it onto his head and frowned because now he was drenched with water. "Now I'm soaked! GOSH!"

"Geez, attitude much?" muttered Tails, rolling his eyes. "It was an accident, pal!"

The green hero sighed heavily and forgave Tails, eyes moving over to where the girls were at. He saw them standing near the flaming door. "Ah! Daisy! Vivian! Get away from those horrid flames of terror!" he boomed, frantic.

"Get a grip…" Daisy commented. "Tails, get over here and put out these flames with your awesome watergun!"

"No problem!" Tails easily complied, lifting up his Poltergust 3000 and spraying out water from it. The fire was quickly put out with the water and the fox grinned in triumph. "Now that's how it's done!"

"THERE'S A BOO IN HERE!" Luigi caterwauled, getting everyone's attention.

"Where?" cried Tails.

"Should be over at that table over there!" the green plumber pointed at the only table in the Kitchen.

"Leave it to me!" Princess Daisy rushed over and kicked the table, knocking the Boo right out of it! Wow!

The Boo flew around in the air and cackled crazily. "Boy howdy, I'm Booligan!" it chortled.

"Get it!" shouted Daisy.

Luigi quickly took care of it.

After that the quartet journeyed into the Boneyard. There was a doghouse off to the side, and some other things. Tails hurried off to a little plant that was poking out of some soil. He got an idea and used his new water abilities, spraying it with water and watching the plant grow!

"That is so awesome!" the fox rambled.

"Th-There's a g-ghost dog out here!" Luigi chattered suddenly, pointing a shaking finger at the doghouse and at a ghoulish looking canine.

Daisy appeared at Luigi's side and took a look at the ghostly being. "Ah, you're right! How cool," she commented normally, as if there was nothing wrong with an undead dog in a doghouse.

"Oh dear, I hope it doesn't wake up!" Vivian caterwauled, hands clasped together. "It looks like it is sleeping!" she observed thoughtfully.

"Yes, let's hope not!" yipped Luigi.

"WHAT are you guys looking AT?!" Tails hollered out of the blue, wending over to the trio.

The three individuals turned around to look at him, putting fingers to their lips and shushing him.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Luigi wanted to know, trembling.

"Yeah, sure. I want you all to die. That's why I'm, you know, trying to get you killed. Yeah," Tails said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Luigi sweat-dropped.

Suddenly! Tails started introducing his teammates to the dog after gathering some information on it. "This is Spooky, the Hungry Guard Dog!"

"Spooky…" Luigi murmured.

"What a fitting name," Daisy added.

"I was expecting Bones or something…" Vivian put in.

"This creepy canine will sink its chops into any seemingly edible thing in sight!" Tails went on. "Also, he's only four years old! That's it."

Luigi felt like collapsing. "It'll sink its chops into any seemingly edible thing in sight? I'M OUTTA HERE!" he made a run for it, but Daisy grabbed him by the back of his overalls, making him halt.

"You're not going anywhere!" Daisy firmly told him.

Luigi whimpered in fear.

Daisy grinned.

It was then that Luigi noticed a sign next to Spooky's doghouse. He straightened up and shined his flashlight at it, squinting. "What's that written on that sign?"

"HERE LIES MR. BONES…QUIET!" Vivian read out loud, cocking her head to the side like a curious cat would do. "Mr. Bones? Who's Mr. Bones?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Luigi turned to make a run for it again. "I'm getting out of here before something awful happens!"

Daisy, however, caught him by the back of his overalls again, allowing the plumber to keep running in place while she held him there. "Not going anywhere," the princess sang.

"Obviously we have to make some noise," Tails pointed out, lifting up his Poltergust 3000 and vacuuming the air extremely loudly.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" wailed Luigi.

"Uh…calm down?"

"Fine…"

Then, like it was planned out for a play, Spooky the dog woke up from his slumber and released a few barks. When it caught sight of the four heroes, Spooky growled viciously and charged right at them!

"Oh no!"

"Yikes!"

"MOMMY!"

"This is bad!"

So, Spooky the Hungry Guard Dog chased them around the Boneyard, ready to feast upon them. Tails desperately tried to find a weakness, but didn't have a clue as to what it was! As they ran around and around and around, a pile of BONES emerged out from the ground.

"Fer the luvva dirt, make that yappy dog be QUIET!" the pile of bones rasped out in irritation, floating about.

Luigi fainted at the sight.

Daisy slapped him awake.

Luigi yelped.

"I got this!" declared Tails heroically, flashing his light at the pile of bones, which was Mr. Bones! He then started vacuuming it up quickly. Once that was done, a ghostly bone fell down onto the ground.

"YOW!"

Spooky had clamped its jaws on Luigi's behind and was now just swinging him around like a ragdoll, making Luigi's HP drop down to a dangerous 50! The plumber shook the mutt off and then fell down to the ground, crying.

"Ow, ow, OW!" squawked Luigi.

"Oh no! Are you okay, Luigi?" Vivian questioned the green hero, helping him to his feet.

"NO! A dog just bit me…on my butt!" Luigi cried, looking very upset.

"Cheer up, Luigi! Something good is occurring right now!" Princess Daisy informed him, pointing a finger at Spooky who was now heading over to the ghostly bone on the ground. The ghoulish beast started licking the bone happily, making it vulnerable.

Tails hurriedly went over and flashed his light at it, displaying his heart. Instantly, Tails began vacuuming up Spooky. The dog growled, wailed, and barked, but it was no match for Tails' Poltergust 3000!

"Haha! That was easy!" the fox yapped.

"No it wasn't!" Luigi complained, flailing his arms about. "I got bit!"

"It's over now though," Daisy reminded him, gathering all of the pearls and whatnot that had dropped to the ground during Tails' recent ghost capture.

"Now what do we do?" Vivian wondered.

Tails walked over to the doghouse, seeing something shining inside, but he was too big to fit into that small house. "Look! There's something weird about this doghouse…" he said.

"What's weird about it?" asked Daisy.

"I don't know…" Tails took out his Game Boy Horror and then pressed the X Button on it, aiming it right into the doghouse just to see if he could get some kind of information on it.

Something else happened, however…

The quartet let out screams and yells as they were suddenly _pulled_ into the doghouse and disappearing. They thought they had all died until they arrived at the very creepy Graveyard!

"H-How did we get here?" whispered Luigi, frantically looking around with his eyes and touching himself to make sure that he was still living.

"The doghouse, obviously," Daisy replied, picking at her burnt hair and glowering at Vivian while she did so.

Vivian ignored her. "I have a feeling that something terrible is about to happen…"

"Don't even say that," Tails warned her.

"Yeah!" Luigi added.

"Sorry…" Vivian blubbered.

Suddenly, four pile of bones that looked a lot like Mr. Bones rose up from their graves, ready to assault them! Everyone backed up in surprise and trepidation at the sight. Then, without warning, the bones launched…_their_ bones at them!

"Whoa!" Daisy scurried away and then whacked one back with her tennis racket.

"Holy macaroni with extra cheese and bread on the side, we're under attack!" yawped Luigi, ducking out of the way of an incoming bone.

Tails grabbed Vivian's hand and pulled her out of the way of three assaulting bones, which Vivian thanked him for. Tails shrugged and then turned to look at the green plumber.

"Luigi!" Tails barked. "We have to get rid of these things, alright?! Don't be a scaredy cat!"

"But I _am_ a scaredy cat!"

"Yeah, right. But you have your brave moments!"

"…you're right!"

"Then let's do this!" Tails exclaimed, running over to one of the piles of bones and flashing his light at it, trying to vacuum it afterwards.

Luigi followed Tails over and assaulted one of the attacking bones, stunning it with his flashlight and then proceeding on to the vacuuming.

As the plumber and fox battled the ghouls, Daisy and Vivian stood back and watched, wishing that they could do something to help. Daisy had her arms folded while Vivian had her hands to her side, staring ahead blankly.

"I wish I could do something to help…" Vivian muttered. "I really can't do much with my powers because these are ghosts and stuff."

"Well, I managed to smack one of their bones back at them with my tennis racket," responded Daisy, shrugging her shoulders in a casual manner. "I don't just have a tennis racket though. I have a golf club and a baseball bat too! I do have some…flowery like abilities, but I don't know why I can't conjure them up right now. Plus, I'm pretty fast!"

"Wow," Vivian drawled.

"You don't sound impressed."

"That's because I'm not," Vivian bluntly answered.

Daisy folded her arms and mumbled something about 'stupid Shadow Sirens'.

When Luigi and Tails were through with getting rid of all of the bones, the tallest gravestone there started glowing eerily. Plus, Luigi found some more HP!

"Come on! Let's go see what's up with that freaky gravestone!" Tails announced.

Everyone reluctantly agreed and stepped up to the gravestone. Once they did, lightning struck right in front of it a few times before a horrific ghost rose up from the ground!

Luigi screamed and fell back onto his rear while everyone else just stumbled back in surprise and mild fear. Soon the quartet found themselves in some sort of spherical arena that was totally fenced off so they couldn't escape!

"Holy macaroni with extra cheese and bread on the side, where are we? H-How did we get here?! What's going on?!" Luigi was now panicking.

"Calm down! We'll figure this out!" Daisy told him.

Suddenly, that same ghost appeared in front of them, bouncing towards them slowly and ghoulishly. However, this one was black and was releasing heinous moans.

"Looks like we have a boss battle!" Tails yawped, getting ready.

Everyone else got ready too…


	17. The Battle with Bogmire

**Author's Note: **An unexpected character makes an appearance in this chapter! :D

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 17: The Battle with Bogmire**

* * *

Lightning flashed dangerously, striking the ground around them repeatedly and summoning more of those black, slimy ghouls. The main boss was nowhere to be found at the moment and the quartet of heroes tried to stay as far away as possible from the oncoming fray of black ghouls! It was like a scene cut out of a nightmare and placed into reality!

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do?!" Tails kept repeating over and over again in a frantic mantra. He seemed pretty freaked out about what was occurring. Just a few minutes ago he was determined and courageous, but now his courage was faltering a bit and his determination was diminishing.

"I thought you had all the answers, genius!" Daisy blared, pulling out her yellow baseball bat and getting ready to knock some heads silly.

"Hey, I don't, okay?! I'm just a kid!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!"

"This is terrible!" blubbered Vivian, raising her index finger and using her Fiery Jinx move on one of the black ghouls, but it didn't work whatsoever. "This is just like when we were fighting Chauncey!"

"Chaunce-who?" Daisy looked at the Shadow Siren.

Vivian shook her head. "Never mind…"

Luigi, who was cowering in fear behind Daisy, was now looking around at all of the several black ghouls that now surrounded them. They were moaning and groaning horrifically and heading towards them, hands outstretched like zombies. The plumber had no idea what they were going to do though! He was completely lost and in extreme trepidation! He was _petrified_!

"Ow!" Vivian whined when one of the ghouls crashed into her, causing her HP to drop down to 65! "This is really bad! My powers aren't doing anything. The only move that would be useful is Veil!"

"We have to be on the offense!" Daisy declared, jumping forward with a huge amount of confidence and smacking one of the ghouls in the face with her bat, watching it slump backwards. Daisy cackled when it did. "Heh! That was a homerun!"

Unfortunately, the ghoul just got right back up, sluggishly moving towards her and joined by six others while they moaned and groaned eerily. Daisy frantically hit them with her baseball bat, but they kept coming and coming. She screamed in frustration and swung even faster, trying to get out of the way of their ghostly claws.

Luigi and Tails tried to vacuum up the black ghouls, watching them suffer as they got sucked in, but they didn't go in all the way. Oddly, they turned into black, slimy balls and just stuck to the Poltergust 3000.

"Obviously this means something…" Tails murmured thoughtfully, pushing his fears away for a moment. Luigi, however, was shaking like a malfunctioning motor boat!

"I don't know if we're even going to make it through this time!" Luigi yawped in distress, frantically looking around at all of the incoming moaning ghouls. They all looked ready to kill right about now and it was truly horrifying! "We might not make it!"

Tails growled. "Stop talking like that!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Luigi sheepishly stated.

"Ouch! Guys, I'm really low on HP!" Vivian cried out, being bulldozed over by one of the black ghouls. She collapsed onto her back with 10 HP. She was now in peril! It was almost over for the poor Shadow Siren.

"Oh no! Vivian!" Tails exclaimed, worried.

Daisy howled from where she was, smacking another ghoul with her baseball bat, but suffering some damage from others that surrounded her. She now only had 14 HP! "Dang! These losers are like invincible or something!" she shouted.

"Daisy's losing too!" yelped Luigi.

"What're we going to do?" Tails questioned helplessly, searching around and thinking quickly.

Luigi felt like giving up, but he didn't want to let his friends down. So, he fired the ball he had in his Poltergust 3000 at one of the black ghouls. Nothing crucial happened, but it did send the black, ugly ghoul to the ground. However, it just got right back up and ended up pushing Luigi to the ground.

"YOW!" Luigi lost some HP and now only had 55. "We have to do something!"

"Like what?" retorted Tails, backing away from some of the black ghouls.

Vivian released a cry as she got attacked by another one of the black ghouls, sending her HP down to a very dangerous 5! She breathed heavily and slumped forward, about to faint. Looking up, she could see everyone else occupied with more of those ugly ghosts. Unfortunately, more were beginning to surround her, but she had no energy left to perform her Veil move!

Closing her eyes and accepting defeat, she waited for the assault to come her way and take away the rest of her HP, but it never happened. Thank goodness!

"Chaos Control!"

Things now seemed to be moving in slow motion as a black blur spun around the fray of ugly ghouls, quickly annihilating them all for good, but more just kept popping up. Still, their numbers lessened and the slow motion thingamajig wore off. The black blur landed down in front of Vivian after saving her life.

The Shadow Siren looked up, seeing that this new character was none other than a black hedgehog. He was looking down at her coldly, questioningly. Obviously, he wanted to know if she was okay.

"Y-You saved me…!" Vivian blushed, eyes wide beneath her pink bangs. "Who are _you_?"

"SHADOW?!" Tails shrieked from where he was, arms flailing about in complete shock. "WHAT IN THE CHAOS EMERALDS ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Shadow the Hedgehog folded his arms over his chest, sending the fox a cold glare. "Hmph. I heard that the faker was being kept here somewhere. I decided to come and investigate," he explained briefly.

Tails didn't believe him. "Really? _You_ came to find Sonic? _Please_, am I supposed to believe that?!"

"It was not my intention at first," Shadow admitted, his voice piercing everyone's ears like foul poison. "But I really don't give a darn what you think. I just saved your lives. Appreciate it."

"Wait a minute, hold up!" Luigi spoke up loudly, ignoring the black ghouls that appeared with every strike of lightning. "_Shadow the Hedgehog_ is actually _here_ and he _saved_ us? Holy cow!"

Daisy screamed from where she was, now having 7 HP. "Hey! Can we murder the chit-chat for now and focus on this battle? I'm getting irritated AND I'm losing HP fast!" she pulled out her tennis racket and shoved it into one of the ghoul's mouth, watching as it choked and wilted.

"She's right!" Tails declared. "But I still have no idea of what to do…"

"Me neither…" Luigi trailed.

"Have you tried blasting the real enemy with one of its minions?" Shadow questioned, arms still folded. He was giving them both a look.

"No!" replied Luigi.

"We didn't do that because we don't see the original anywhere!" Tails defended himself.

Shadow lifted a finger and pointed to a pink ghoul rising up from the ground, the true enemy. "It's over there. It pops up randomly."

Everyone looked and saw the pink ghoul, just standing there as it summoned more of its ghoulish minions through violent strikes of lightning. Simultaneously, they all sweat-dropped, feeling foolish for not have noticing that sooner.

"Take care of them," Shadow ordered like he was the captain or something.

"Sheesh, commanding much?" Tails muttered under his breath before vacuuming up one of the black ghouls, creating a dark ball of death. Luigi silently did the same from beside the fox.

Then, as one, the plumber and fox launched the balls at the main enemy, watching as it now became vulnerable. Luigi took it upon himself to start vacuuming the ghost up, chasing it around the arena crazily.

"This is so unfair…" Daisy groaned, falling to her knees and just staying there, seriously tuckered out.

Vivian was just staring at Shadow, her eyes wide with pure fascination. She was incredibly infatuated with the male now, especially after he saved her! Plus, she thought he was really good-looking!

"You saved me!" Vivian exclaimed again.

Shadow turned his attention away from the fight to put it on Vivian. He watched her with his cold eyes, a frown crawling onto his facial features. "What are you looking at?" he sneered, not appreciating being watched.

Vivian yelped and scurried away. "S-Sorry…!" she looked elsewhere, deciding to put her attention on Daisy. Daisy was staring straight at her in a very knowing manner.

The outcome of the battle was highly inevitable! Luigi and Tails were both successful in vacuuming up the ghost and defeating its ghoulish minions. Sure, it took some time, but it happened! Luckily, Shadow had arrived to save them. If he hadn't, they would've all been defeated!

Luigi and Tails slapped each other a high five before giving poses, holding up double peace signs! They felt so proud of themselves that they accomplished another boss battle. As soon as the boss was defeated, everyone was transported back to the Graveyard. Also, there was a large golden box sitting in the center of the Graveyard.

"Let's flip that box open!" Tails announced happily. He waddled over to it and then opened it, pulling out a big, green key that was club shaped. "Awesome!"

"I wonder what that unlocks…" Luigi trailed, gazing at the key's magnificence.

"Who cares?" Daisy piped up, walking over to the plumber and fox and pulling them both into hugs. "You guys actually did it! Good job, both of you!"

Luigi's face flushed while Tails chuckled beatifically, returning the princess' hug. Vivian moved over and gazed at them, smiling a little in joy. Then, her vision returned to the black hedgehog who was now just standing off to the side, arms crossed over his chest.

As everyone else celebrated, Vivian began to wonder why the black hedgehog was so mean to her before, but _saved_ her.


	18. Turning Ghosts into Portraits

**Author's Note: **This is a very short chapter. :/

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 18: Turning Ghosts into Portraits **

* * *

"Good to hear you're still OK! I lost your signal when that lightning struck," Professor E. Gadd explained rapidly, sounding hugely relieved.

Daisy grinned at the old man on the screen. "Don't worry about us, professor. We're good!" she informed him cheerfully, jubilant.

"Hmmm. That was some battle you had there. Why don't you come on back to the lab?" the professor questioned, seriously wanting them to come back to the lab!

Tails suddenly claimed, "The Poltergust 3000 is malfunctioning! It's not vacuuming things up anymore! WAH!"

"That's terrible!" Vivian put in.

"A disaster!" Daisy gawked.

"What? You think the lightning damaged the Poltergust 3000?" the old dude blurted out, astonished.

"I _didn't_ say _that_, but-"

"Don't worry about it!" the professor cut him off. "Even if that lightning had cooked your goose, your Poltergust 3000 wouldn't even have a scratch! Heh heh!"

**[Later…]**

The gang found themselves at Professor E. Gadd's lab with that large machine that turned ghosts back into portraits. Shockingly, Shadow had decided to join them. They introduced Shadow to the professor and the professor made a comment that Shadow looked like Sonic, which irked Shadow to no end.

"Good job, youngsters!" the professor rambled. "You made it back in one piece!"

"You got that right!" Daisy chirped.

"Yup!" Tails put in.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi added.

"That's right!" Vivian input.

"Hmph…" Shadow refused to use words at the moment, standing away from everyone with his arms folded over his chest in his usual cold manner.

The old dude turned around to look at the green plumber. "Looks like you and sonny boy got vacuums full of ghosts there. What do you say we put 'em through the old Ghost Portrificationizer!" he announced in elation.

Obeying, Luigi and Tails put their Poltergust 3000s into the slot and allowed the machine to suck up all of the ghosts out of them. As the massive creation did its thing, everyone watched in interest. The professor jumped around excitedly as the machine went through the same process as before.

"The ghosts are invisible…" Professor E. Gadd informed everyone as he walked along, watching the machine do its thing and stuff. "…so we need to…" he grinned and continued walking. "…press 'em into visible forms…"

"I have a feeling you've told Luigi, Vivian, and I this already…" Tails trailed with uncertainty.

He went unheard.

"And presto! Turn 'em into beautiful ghost portraits!" Professor E. Gadd exclaimed delightedly as the machine finally turned all of the ghosts into portraits.

"Hey, this is pretty neat!" Daisy complimented, hands balled into fists as she watched the portraits. "There's the butler and that Melody freak!"

Vivian smiled. "And the glutton!"

"Don't forget Spooky the dog!" Tails added in, giving the Shadow Siren a grin.

"Hmmm…" Professor E. Gadd turned to look at everyone. "Well, we managed to turn those ghosts back into paintings. Thanks for your help, youngsters!"

Everyone (NOT Shadow!) jumped into the air and struck some pretty epic poses, proud of their accomplishments.

**They've caught:** Mr. Luggs, The Floating Whirlindas, Melody Pianissima, Shivers, Spooky, and Bogmire.

Plus, they got a LOT of cash and Shadow the Hedgehog has now joined their group! Isn't that awesome?!


	19. A Sudden Discovery

**Author's Note: **Our heroes discovery something very unsettling. What will happen? What will they do? Hope you readers enjoy this one because the last one was kind of lame. -_-

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 19: A Sudden Discovery**

* * *

"Oh, wow. The lights are now on in here. How surprisingly pleasant," Daisy decided to start the talking as they left the Foyer of the mansion and went back into the halls. "Makes me wonder what door that green key is for, you know?"

Tails flew happily beside her, his tails not burnt anymore. "If my calculations are correct, I believe that good-looking key is for the door with that unusual seal on it!" he responded to her question.

"Oh yeah," Daisy sweat-dropped.

Luigi was whistling merrily as he and his group of friends continued towards the door with the seal. He was all chirpy and whatnot because they had successfully defeated their second boss! Sure, they almost got defeated, but they made it through! The plumber looked at the black hedgehog that was walking beside Vivian.

"Shadow?" Luigi spoke up suddenly.

The black hedgehog's ears twitched at the sound of his name, but he didn't look at the green hero. He only wondered what he wanted from him.

"Thanks for being there for us," Luigi told him gratefully.

"Yeah, we could have been goners!" Tails put in. "I wasn't expecting you to show up!"

Daisy nodded her head vigorously as they continued trekking. "I totally agree! You showed up at the right time, Shadow!" she caterwauled beatifically.

"Don't mention it…seriously…" Shadow didn't want their thanks, nor did he _need_ it. He just happened to be at the right place at the right time. That's all. There was nothing more to it, other than that.

Vivian was examining the male hedgehog thoughtfully and in great interest. Whenever he looked back at her with those ruby colored eyes of his, she would blush uncontrollably. Her heart would increase in its speed and she would just feel like engaging in a conversation with him. Ever since he had saved her, she was highly intrigued with him.

"Don't tell us not to mention it, Mr. Grumpy! We're going to mention it and we're going to mention it as many times as we want!" Daisy blubbered as they reached their destination. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Sonic's rival. "End of story!"

Shadow snorted.

"Don't worry, Daisy," Tails commented, landing on the ground beside Luigi. "Shadow's always like that. He's always grumpy and everything. Sometimes he can be quite scary! But that's just who he is, really. I'm sure he appreciates our thanks!"

"I really don't appreciate the fact that you're talking about me when I'm standing right here!" Shadow barked viciously at the fox, causing him to recoil in nervousness.

"S-Sorry…!" yelped Tails.

Daisy narrowed her eyes at Shadow dangerously. "You better watch your mouth, Mr. Grumpy or I'll have to do something about it!"

"_Please_, you wouldn't be able to land a _finger_ on me," Shadow sneered.

"Oh yeah?!" countered Daisy.

"Yeah," Shadow shot back. "Weakling."

"_Why you little_-"

"I really don't understand why you all have to argue all the time," Luigi cut the princess off before she could finish her sentence and get Shadow angry. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the black hedgehog while he was angry.

Becoming silent, everyone turned to look at the door with the seal on it. When Luigi got closer to it, the seal on the door began pulsating, gaining speed with each pulsate. Then, all of a sudden, there was a flash and the seal was broken!

"Let's see what's behind this door!" Daisy announced, getting pumped up for facing more of those nasty ghouls. "I'm ready to pound some ghost faces in!"

"Look at you, so eager to get your butt kicked," huffed Vivian with her arms crossed.

Daisy whipped around to look at the Shadow Siren. "What the heck did you just say, ghost?!"

"I am NOT a GHOST!"

"_Puh-lease_, I know what a ghost looks like when I see one…! And you qualify as one!"

Luigi sighed loudly, getting their attention. "There you guys go again. I don't understand!"

"Neither do I!" put in Tails.

Shaking his head, the plumber put the key into the keyhole of the door that had just gotten its seal broken. Nervousness crept up on him and he felt scared to see what was on the other side of the door. Would they face something worse than Bogmire?

Shuddering, Luigi unlocked the door and ventured outside into the Courtyard. Everyone else quickly followed, Vivian shutting the door behind them.

"Wow, so this is the Courtyard?" Vivian questioned out loud, looking around in great interest. "There's even a fountain over here!"

"Impressive!" Tails declared.

"Hey, is that a well over there…?" Daisy dashed over to the well, looking down into its darkness.

"And there's a birdhouse right over next to it!" Luigi jogged over to the tiny birdhouse and examined the thing, wondering if there were any birds sleeping inside. He didn't find any birds, but he did find something else! It was a letter from Mario! "Hey, guys, look at this!"

Shadow was the first one to get over there, snatching the letter out of Luigi's hands and causing him to glower at him. "You found Mario's letter," he remarked flatly.

"I wonder what it says…" Vivian wondered, going over to the two males as Tails tried to get Daisy away from the well.

"Let's see what is says later…" Luigi decided, folding up the letter and putting it into his pocket. Suddenly, he let out a wail as a ghost dropped down from the tree that he was standing next to. It started cackling right in his face.

"Leave it to me!" Tails announced, zooming over and easily vacuuming up the annoying ghost. "Hmmm…there seems to be a lot of ghosts out here, but I'll take care of that. I'll be done in no time!" the fox said before proceeding to clear out the Courtyard of any pesky ghosts.

While he did that, Luigi began to ruminate on how Mario's letter ended up in a birdhouse of all places. It was so incredibly odd that he couldn't even come up with a logical answer! Someone obviously put it there!

As he thought about things to himself, Daisy continued to try and see what was down inside the dark well. For some reason, she had a feeling that they would find something very crucial inside there. Meanwhile, Vivian was inspecting Shadow the Hedgehog again, watching as he just stood there with his arms crossed.

She decided to talk to him.

"Hello…?" Vivian hesitantly let out after reaching him.

Shadow looked at her coldly. "What do you want?" he asked sharply.

Vivian cringed. "Uh…just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Um…"

"Spit it out already!" Shadow growled, irked.

"Th-Thanks…! For…for saving me!" Vivian squeaked, eyes wide behind her pink bangs. She didn't know why he was being so mean to her.

Shadow grunted and turned away from her, not wanting to hear her voice any longer.

Sighing, Vivian moved away from him and joined Daisy at the well even though she couldn't stand her.

The lights flashed on once Tails got rid of all of the ghosts in the Courtyard and a box appeared in the center of it. The happy fox opened the box and a whole bunch of cash, gold, and whatnot spilled out. Tails vacuumed everything up greedily, chuckling as he did so.

"Hey, can we please go down this well?" Daisy wanted to know, hopping up and down in an eager manner while pointing a finger at the well. "I want to see what's down there right NOW!" she blared.

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Tails threw up his hands. "We'll go down the well, happy?"

Daisy nodded with a large smile. "Yes!"

"Wh-What…?!" Luigi snapped out of his thoughts, whipping around to look at the princess and fox. "You want to go down into a dark well?!"

"Yeah!"

"We could _die_-"

"Oh, get a grip!" Daisy cut him off, rolling her eyes as she began to climb the ladder down into the dark well, humming nonchalantly as she did.

Tails was the second one to go down while Vivian was the third. Shadow dashed on over with his amazing speed and went down as the fourth one. Luigi reluctantly followed, his stomach dropping uncomfortably. Why did his friends always want to go into such horrid and dark places?

Now at the Bottom of the Well, there was only one path to follow. Everyone followed that path until they came to a small opening that they couldn't possibly get through. On the other side of the opening, there was some kind of shrine.

"What is this place?" Vivian wondered.

"Looks like some kind of secret hideout!" Tails decided, taking a good look around.

"Tell me about it!" Daisy added.

Shadow remained silent.

It was then that Luigi noticed something horrible! He could see King Boo in there while floating in front of a painting. The bad thing about the painting was that _Mario_ and _Sonic_ were both inside there! They were both banging against the painting, totally trapped.

"Get me outta heeeeere!" Mario hollered.

"Heeeeelp!" Sonic shouted, slamming his fists into the painting, but it was futile. There was no escape for them. "It's so tight up in here, I can barely move!"

"Somebody save us!" the red plumber yelled desperately, he and Sonic squished together in the painting while King Boo just watched.

"I can't breathe in here!" the blue hedgehog howled.

King Boo cackled insanely. **"You're not going anywhere, fools!"** he laughed.

Tails was startled beyond belief at what he just witnessed. He opened his mouth and yelled, "SON-"

Fortunately, Shadow slapped a hand over his mouth, shutting him up before they could get discovered by King Boo. Tails angrily removed Shadow's hand from his mouth and watched Sonic sadly, tears appearing in his eyes. His best friend was stuck in a painting with Mario!

"Mario…" Luigi whispered, reaching a hand out towards him, but he could do nothing but watch the horrible events.

"Now we know where they are, we should leave and find another way in," Daisy pointed out, moving away from the opening and heading back the way they came. Shadow and Vivian quickly followed while Luigi and Tails reluctantly pulled themselves away from the terrible sight.

"How did they get in there like that?" Vivian questioned her teammates solemnly.

Shadow glanced at her as a ghost dropped down in front of them while laughing hysterically. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at it, but it did nothing. He growled in frustration. "Obviously, that Boo character put them in there for some reason."

Vivian was surprised that Shadow actually answered her question. "Oh…"

"Guys, there's a ghost just laughing right here! Tails, Luigi, get rid of it, will you?" the princess commanded, peering over her shoulder at the plumber and fox. They seemed downcast and solemn.

"I got it…" Tails murmured, sluggishly going on over and taking care of the ghost. Once he did, a key dropped down to the ground along with some HP. Tails gave the HP to Vivian and then pocketed the key.

As they all climbed back out of the well, Luigi began to think about his brother. Would he be okay? What will happen to him? What was King Boo planning on doing to him? There was a lot of questions, but he didn't have any answers to them whatsoever.

"I'm going to rescue you, Mario…" Luigi whispered to himself while frowning down at the ground.


	20. Biff Atlas, the Bodybuilder

**Author's Note: **Short chapter.

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 20: Biff Atlas, the Bodybuilder**

* * *

Upon unlocking the next door, everyone stumbled into the Rec Room. Instantly, they saw a weight bar being lifted up into the air mysteriously. Obviously, it was a ghost doing it! They could see the buff ghost lifting the weight, making noises as he did and having a good time working out. Tails decided to get some info on this guy using his Game Boy Horror.

"This is Biff Atlas, the Bodybuilder," Tails started as he continued to watch the ghost lift the heavy weight. "This kind of bodybuilder loves muscles and lilies. Why lilies? They symbolize purity."

"_Lilies_?" Daisy guffawed. "What a girly girl!"

Tails snickered at what the princess claimed. "I kind of have to agree on that one!"

"I don't think liking lilies is a 'girlish' thing to do…" Vivian threw in, a frown coloring her facial features.

Luigi ignored their friends' statements and decided to just watch Biff Atlas work out. He felt a little jealous that a _ghost_ was able to lift all of that weight, but not _him_. What did a ghost need to work out for anyway? He's not going to gain any more muscle while being dead!

It was then that Biff Atlas noticed the green plumber watching him and chortled in amusement. **"Look at this buffness! I'm huge! How'd you like to be my punching bag, weakling?"** he questioned, still chuckling to himself.

Consumed by pure annoyance and agitation, Luigi marched over to one of the three red punching bags that surrounded the muscular ghost. He got into a fighting stance and then punched the bag, watching as it smacked into Biff Atlas, knocking him backwards.

"Haha!" laughed Luigi.

"Luigi, what did you do?" Tails demanded to know, watching as Biff Atlas got choleric and started coming at them with wild swings of his large fists.

"I-I just socked him with one of these punching bags, that's all!" the plumber wailed in response, now fleeing from the outraged Biff Atlas.

Biff Atlas changed his course of direction and headed right towards Shadow who had been standing around and minding his own business. Seeing her opportunity to return the favor of being saved, Vivian went on over and grabbed onto Shadow, using her Veil move to pull them into the shadows. They were both protected from Biff Atlas' sudden assault.

"Get back, weirdo!" Daisy yawped as she pulled out her baseball bat, smacking the guy in the face with it. Surprisingly, her bat made contact with him! Biff Atlas stumbled back, howling in pain.

"**I shall crush you, you puny weaklings!"** Biff Atlas promised, preparing himself to bash Daisy's head in with his massive fist. He seemed very serious.

However, Daisy was not afraid. "Come at me, bro!"

Releasing a howl of fury and hatred, Biff Atlas moved towards Daisy again, attempting to punch her face in, but Daisy easily evaded his attack and swung her bat at his stomach. Biff Atlas doubled over in agony from the harsh impact of the bat. He felt humiliated and stupid! He was getting beaten by a _girl_!

"Whoa! Daisy's awesome!" Tails yipped, jumping up and down in excitement.

Luigi nodded in agreement.

Vivian and Shadow both returned back, getting out of the shadows. The black hedgehog quickly moved away from the female while giving her an untellable expression. Vivian just stared at him, a pinkish hue touching her cheeks. Shadow turned away from her without a word and went to go help the princess.

"So that's how it is…?" the Shadow Siren was disappointed.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, throwing three hurtful Chaos Spears at the ghost, which hit him dead on.

Biff Atlas slumped over onto his back, totally tuckered out from being beaten and moving around erratically. Luigi took this as a chance to vacuum him up, seeing that his heart was visible now. He started vacuuming up Biff Atlas with his Poltergust 3000, chasing the guy around the room and leaving majestic pearls on the floor. As soon as the muscular ghost was successfully captured, the lights in the room came on and another familiar box appeared.

"Yeah!" Tails cheered, flying over to the box and opening it. Lots of dough flew out, which he greedily collected and stashed away. "This is so cool!"

"That was some nice teamwork, guys!" Luigi told his teammates with a grin.

"I totally agree," Daisy nodded her head.

"Me too!" Vivian put in.

Shadow had nothing to say.

"Anyway, there's a Boo in here," Luigi told them, turning his head in all directions. "I wonder where it is…"

When the Boo was found, it burst out of its hiding place while cackling like all the others before it. "It is I, fair Booregard!" the Boo announced while flying around.

"And let me introduce you to the Poltergust 3000, fair Booregard!" Tails declared while flying up into the air and vacuuming the now squealing Boo.

Now having the Rec Room cleared out, the quintet exited the place and were now journeying in the darkness again. There was a staircase on their left, which they took. Once they made it to the second floor, they found a door that was completely on fire! Plus, there was also another door right in front of them. Scared, Luigi passed right by the flaming door, but then was stopped by Daisy grabbing his arm and giving him a look.

"There's a door on fire right here! Aren't we going to investigate and see what's inside?" Daisy wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Shaking, Luigi shook his head. "No!"

"Why not?" Tails asked, disappointed.

"Let's do that later, yeah?" the plumber suggested, peering at everyone's expressions.

Daisy looked miffed.

Tails appeared to be disappointed.

Vivian's expression was neutral.

Shadow's was emotionless.

Luigi chuckled a little before moving towards the door that was NOT on fire. Everyone else silently followed. Soon the five of them found themselves in another room after walking through dark halls. They were now in a room called the Astral Hall. Everything about it seemed strange. There was some candles in the room that needed to be lit. Luigi currently didn't have any fire, so the team left that room, seeing as how nothing could be done in there yet.

So, instead, they ventured into another room, which was Nana's Room…


	21. Tea Room Shenanigans

**Author's Notes: **So the quintet tackle another portrait ghost and discover the Tea Room!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 21: Tea Room Shenanigans **

* * *

"Well, we're in Nana's Room," Tails observed while surveying their new surroundings. "I wonder where nana is at. Do you think she's waiting in the eternal darkness to jump out at us and scare us?"

Luigi shivered. "Why would you say that?"

"Just wondering…"

"Well don't wonder anymore!"

"Huh? Why not?!"

"Just don't!"

"Shut up!"

"What? _You_ shut up, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed in surprise, turning around to look at the black hedgehog.

Shadow resisted the urge to shut _him_ up.

Daisy laughed at them in amusement, finding it to be some kind of circus act and they were the clowns for her entertainment. It was hilarious!

Vivian just smiled.

"Anyway, I see Nana…" Tails trailed while pointing to the only rocking chair in the room. He had turned his flashlight off so he could see better in the darkness.

"Well, get some info on her ugly old haggy self!" Daisy caterwauled, waiting with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Tails did so and whipped out his Game Boy Horror, getting information on the old ghost. "Okay, this is Nana, the Scarf-Knitting Granny. She's still knitting the scarf she never finished in life. It now stretches to 871 feet. Also, she's 76 years old!" the fox finished.

"871 feet?!" gaped Luigi.

"That's what it says!" Tails replied, shrugging.

"Poor old woman!" Vivian crowed.

"We should put her to rest…" Shadow quietly suggested from where he stood.

Daisy chortled. "I say that's an awesome idea!"

"**Hey, it's some funny people. Should I play with them?"** Nana interrupted their conversation as she constantly knitted her…knitting thingamajig. **"Heeheehee!"** she cackled creepily.

Luigi almost fainted. "MARIO!"

"Calling out for Mario isn't going to do anything, Luigi…"

"I know, Daisy. Sorry!"

Vivian picked up one of the knitting balls in a basket on a table beside Nana. Then, without thinking about it much, the girl threw it hard at Nana's face and watched the old woman squeal loudly in surprise and pain. "Sorry! I just wanted to see if that was your weakness, Nana!" Vivian apologized, feeling guilty.

"Stop apologizing to it!" Shadow snapped at her.

Vivian went quiet.

"Well, let's do this!" Tails vacuumed up one of the knitting balls and launched it at Nana. As soon as that happened, Nana's chair began floating around in the air and she shot _lasers_ from her eyes at them!

"Whoa!" Luigi howled, evading a laser aimed at his face. He vacuumed up the last knitting ball and launched it at her, watching as she squealed once more.

Daisy danced around. "Good job, guys!"

Nana was now vulnerable as the last knitting ball made contact with her fragile ghost body. Luigi took this as a chance to stun her by using his flashlight and her heart was now visible! Grinning in triumph, the green plumber began vacuuming her up while chasing her around the room. As usual, pretty pearls decorated the floor as they went.

"Pearls, pearls, I need me some pearls!" Tails sang as he gathered up all of the pearls that were now being scattered around the floor. Daisy and Vivian helped out while singing with him. Shadow just watched, uninterested.

When Luigi successfully captured the Nana ghost, the lights in the room popped on and a box appeared as usual. Daisy hurried on over and opened the box, pulling out a key and pocketing it happily. Luigi searched around for the Boo with Tails and Vivian attempted to talk to Shadow, which wasn't working so well.

"Are you always so quiet?" Vivian asked the black hedgehog curiously.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. "Can you never keep your mouth shut?" he retorted harshly, not wanting to talk to her at the moment. Heck, he didn't want to talk to her at all. She really irked him.

"I'm sorry…" Vivian muttered sadly. "I just wanted to talk, that's all."

Shadow ignored her.

"Okay, I found the Boo!" Luigi declared loudly, grabbing everyone's attention.

The Boo flew out of its hiding place with a, "Stinky, stinky, LimBooger!"

"What does _that_ mean?" Tails wondered.

"Who knows? Luigi, hurry up and catch that thing so we can move on to the next room!" the princess exclaimed, looking very impatient.

Luigi complied with Daisy's wishes and started vacuuming up the Boo with his Poltergust 3000. Unfortunately, the Boo managed to escape. The quintet exited Nana's Room and went out into the dark halls again, looking around for the Boo. The Boo cackled away in the darkness and then disappeared behind another wall. Luigi ran over to a door and opened it, walking on in. It was the Bathroom!

It was also dark…

"I don't see any ghosts in here…" Vivian trailed, uncertainty coloring her voice.

Without a word, Luigi stepped over to the toilet in the room, opening it and screaming in fright at the ghost that popped out of the toilet.

"MAMA MIA!"

"Ew! It's a toilet ghost!" Daisy exclaimed in disgust, holding her nose. "How do we defeat that? Give it toilet paper? Yuck!" the princess felt like gagging.

Vivian gave her a look. "Would you calm down? There's fire burning inside of that ghost. Obviously, water needs to be used to put out the flames so you can catch it! There are no such things as toilet ghosts!"

"Well, it just came out of a _toilet_, you ghost!" Daisy shot back, frowning at the Shadow Siren.

"I am NOT a ghost!"

"My eyes do not deceive me, ghoul!"

"Stop thinking I'm a ghost when I'm not! You're eyes are obviously lying! What? Are you blind?!"

"I can see perfectly fine!"

"Obviously you can't since you think I'm a GHOST!"

"Ghost, ghost, ghost!"

"Stupid head!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" Shadow hollered suddenly, stopping the girls' bickering. "You are both so annoying! You're giving me a darn headache!"

Vivian bowed her head. "I'm sorry…"

Daisy scoffed. "I'm not!"

"_Guys_…?" Tails spoke up amongst the voices. "Luigi and I got rid of the ghost, the lights came on, and there's a box that had a lot of dough in it. Are you three finished or do Luigi and I have to continue on without you?"

"You'd leave us?!" gasped Daisy.

"Of course not!" Luigi chuckled nervously at her. "Why would we do that?"

"Because Tails just mentioned it!"

"Let's get out of here…" Shadow growled out through clenched teeth. Why was he even hanging out with these losers?

So everyone left the Bathroom. Luigi decided that they should go back to the door that was on fire and so that's where they went after Tails collected some water for his Poltergust 3000. When they reached the door that was on fire, Tails put the flames out with his water abilities. After that, they all entered the Tea Room.

"It's all dark and cold in here…" Luigi mumbled through chattering teeth, knees shaking.

Tails walked a little deeper into the room. "Probably because there are ghosts in here!" then, without any explanation whatsoever, Tails ended up on the ceiling!

"Whoa! Tails!" Daisy yawped, staring up at the fox. "How'd you get up there like that?!"

Tails looked down at his companions. "I have no idea! This defies all logic!" he said, walking around on the ceiling like he would've done if he were on the floor.

"I want to get on the ceiling too!" Vivian exclaimed, moving around the room in a hurry. Suddenly, _she_ ended up on the ceiling next to Tails! "Hey! I'm on the ceiling too!"

Shadow didn't think it was so awesome to be on the ceiling. He just watched, completely bored and uninterested at what was currently occurring.

"Amazing!" gasped Luigi.

Shadow was about to comment that there was nothing amazing about standing on the ceiling, but something stopped him before he could even open his mouth. A ghost had snuck up on him from behind and wrapped its cold arms around the black hedgehog, pulling him into a very tight and deadly embrace. Growling, Shadow wriggled around crazily, trying to get the cold ghoul off of him!

"Shadow's caught by a ghost!" Luigi squealed, backing away from the ferocious black hedgehog and the Grabbing Ghost. He turned around and was about to dash out of the room in fear, but a teacup smacked into his face and knocked him to the floor hard. "Tea…" he breathed, dazed.

Daisy shook her head and took out her tennis racket, hitting the flying dishes and teacups heading her way. They attempted to batter her body, but she battered them right back like she was in the middle of a tennis match! Just when she was about to laugh in victory, another Grabbing Ghost grabbed her from behind and squeezed her tightly while pinning her arms to her body, almost crushing her bones.

"H-Help…!" she rasped.

"Oh no!" Tails yelped from the ceiling. "We need to get back down there and help them, Vivian!"

"But how do we get down?!" asked Vivian frantically.

As their three companions were assaulted by ghosts and flying plates and teacups, Tails wandered around the ceiling, searching for something that might send them back to the floor. When he found an odd looking symbol on the ceiling, he put his foot on it and then immediately found himself on one of the tables in the room!

"I've got it!" Tails declared, snapping his fingers. "Touch that weird looking symbol on the ceiling, Vivian!"

"Okay!" the Shadow Siren complied and did as she was told. Once that was completed, she was standing next to Tails on the table. The two of them shared a little victory dance before Shadow yelled at him.

"Why are you two celebrating when you see we're being tortured by these _imbecilic_ things?!" Shadow roared, still stuck in the Grabbing Ghost's clutches.

Tails and Vivian both sweat-dropped and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that!" they both said simultaneously before jumping off of the table to help their friends out. Daisy and Shadow were both still trapped by the ghosts and Luigi was still on the ground while getting hit repeatedly with the oncoming teacups and plates.

"Vivian, you take care of the abnormal teacups and plates while I get rid of the ghosts!" Tails ordered, getting his Poltergust 3000 ready.

"Right!" Vivian raised her finger, using her Fiery Jinx move and setting the plates and teacups on fire. The fire was so hot that the plates and teacups melted and transfigured into ashes that floated around in the air that they breathed.

"HIYAH!" Tails flew towards Shadow, stunned the ghost that had him with his flashlight, and then started vacuuming it up right away. It was easy to get rid of it! Without a thanks from Shadow, the fox moved on to Daisy who was still being squeezed to death by her own Grabbing Ghost. Tails quickly got rid of that one too.

"Thaaaaaanks…!" the princess breathed out.

"No problem, Daisy!" Tails snipped.

Now saved by the oncoming fray of teacups and plates, Luigi got up from the ground and hurriedly took care of the last ghost in the room. When that was done, the lights flashed on in the Tea Room and a large, white box appeared on the table. Luigi ran towards it and climbed up onto the table, quickly opening it and taking out an emblem with an ice symbol engraved into it.

"This is something good!" Luigi stated.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Shadow huffed, vexed.

"Oh, hush, hedgehog!" retorted Daisy, annoyed.

Shadow brought his gaze upon her. "Make me, you tomboy." he snarled.

"_Why you little_-"

"Can you guys stop?" Luigi interrupted their newest banter, surprised that it wasn't Vivian and Daisy going at it that time. "Professor E. Gadd is calling me!"

"Oh, what does he want?" Vivian queried.

"We'll find out…"

Luigi took out his Game Boy Horror and instantly the professor's face popped up on the little screen. Everyone crowded around Luigi, including Shadow, to see what was up and what the old man had to say.

"Hey now, Luigi!" the old dude yawped. "What have you found there? Let me see it!"

"Okay, okay. Eager much?" Luigi reached into his pocket to take out the emblem thingamajig.

"Hurry!" the professor snapped.

"Holy cow, he's getting it, just wait! Sheesh!" Tails exclaimed, eyes wide.

After Luigi got the thing out, he showed the professor. The professor's eyes got huge behind his glasses and he gasped. "It's an Ice Element Medal! Now you can use the Ice Element!" he declared in astonishment.

"Really?" the plumber was amazed.

"That's so awesome! I wish I had ice powers!" Daisy threw in.

"Me too!" Tails put in.

"You have water powers…"

"So?"

"Whatever…"

Professor E. Gadd continued to babble on, "Ice Elemental Ghosts are found only in chilly places."

"_Obviously_."

"You'll probably find them in refrigerators and cold areas like that..."

"OBVIOUSLY!"

"My research shows that they come out of hiding when you approach."

"_**OBVIOUSLY**_!"

Vivian poked Daisy's side. "You _really_ like that word, don't you?"

Daisy slapped the Shadow Siren's hand away and huffed, folding her arms.

"Use the L Button to expel the Ice Element once you vacuum one of these ghosts up!" Professor E. Gadd explained to Luigi in a very excited manner, thrilled that Luigi could use this element now. "If you press the L Button all the way in, you can shoot out a frigid lump of ice."

Luigi grinned. "That's cool!"

"You can say that again!" Tails input, jumping around in excitement.

"That's cool!"

"Not literally…"

"Sorry!"

"Yes-siree. When water gets cold, it freezes, right?" the professor questioned, wanting to know if everyone was aware of this fact.

Shadow was completely offended and appalled. "Of course we know THAT. What do you take us for? Fools?" the hedgehog growled out in a very vexing manner.

"He was just making sure, Shadow. There's no need to get so riled up…" Vivian softly informed the hedgehog, giving him a small smile.

Shadow scowled.

"Ice can be very effective against water. You could use it on water ghosts, for example," the old dude revealed in a chirp. "Even a hot bath would get cold pretty quick if you iced it down."

"Iced it down?" Daisy pondered. "I like that!"

"_Why_?" Tails gave her a look.

Daisy shrugged. "It just sounded cool!"

"Yep, that's a very convenient item you found there, Luigi," the old professor commented through a sigh. "Anyway, good luck on the rest of your adventure, kiddos! Adios!" then he was gone.

The plumber hurriedly decided to test out his new ice abilities by shaking a container filled with ice. How the ice managed to remain frozen in the heated room will always be a mystery to Mario's brother. Anyway, after shaking it, an ice ghost came out and Luigi quickly vacuumed it up, now having the ice abilities! He blasted a ball of ice randomly and watched as it froze something!

"Sweeeet," Luigi whistled.

"I'm jealous," Daisy muttered.

"Don't be, Daisy!" Luigi gave her a grin, which she returned happily.

"Guys, there's a Boo in here! We should find it and capture it!" Tails announced and turned to look at Shadow. "Why don't YOU look for it this time?!"

Shadow glowered at the boy. "What's the point in capturing all of these obnoxious Boos anyway? It's a complete waste of time and it doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" he threw his opinion in harshly.

"Well, Luigi released all of the Boos that were contained in some underground thingamajig," Vivian carefully explained to the black hedgehog. "And then now we have to capture them all and put them all back."

"Why am I not surprised?" Shadow snorted.

"I found the Boo!" Daisy squawked loudly, getting her friends' attention.

A Boo flew out with a horrendous cackle, wriggling its little arms around. "Jingle, jangle, Mr. Boojangles!" it chortled cheerfully.

"Jingle, jangle, Mr. Boojangles?" Tails echoed, putting on a flummoxed expression. "What does that mean?"

"Who cares what it means? Just capture it so we can get out of here!" Shadow barked.

"Geez, alright!" Tails rolled his eyes and easily took care of the Boo.

"Should we head on out?" Luigi questioned his teammates, actually not frightened about what might be out there. If he thought about it too much, he'd freak out.

"You're darn right I'm ready!" Daisy answered.

"I'm ready!" Tails replied.

"Me too!" Vivian responded.

Shadow refused to say anything to that.

Luigi smiled. "Alright then. Let's-a go!"


	22. Luigi Destroys the Moon!

**Author's Note: **Quite a few things happen here!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 22: Luigi Destroys the Moon!**

* * *

The quintet found themselves in _another_ Bathroom, but this time they immediately noticed the portrait ghost that was bathing in the shower with the curtains concealing her. She seemed very fit and beautiful by the image displayed behind the curtain as she hummed and bathed.

"**Ahh…a piping hot shower!"** the ghost breathed out in a pleased manner as she continued to wash up and stuff behind the curtain.

Luigi lifted his Poltergust 3000 and was about to vacuum the curtain out of the way, but Daisy slapped his arm hard and caused him to yelp loudly in pain. "YOW! What in the deliciousness of macaroni was THAT for?!" he wanted to know, rubbing his arm with tears in his eyes.

"You crazy?!" Daisy shot back, her words striking the poor plumber's ears like daggers. "You can't just remove a curtain to a shower while someone is _using it_! It's very inappropriate and just plain wrong!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…I AGREE!" Vivian put in, hands on her hips as she glared in Luigi's direction.

"But it's a _ghost_!" Luigi whined.

"It doesn't matter, ding-bat!" the princess retorted firmly, her eyes portraying heinous rage.

Luigi whimpered.

"I kind of agree with Luigi here…" Tails quietly put in, a bit hesitant. "It's just a ghost, you know. It's no big deal, really. We have to take care of it anyway."

"You're all stupid," Shadow randomly threw in.

Everyone gave him a look.

"Thanks, Shadow. That means a lot." Daisy sarcastically told him.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"What do you suppose we do then, Daisy, Vivian? Do you want to just skip this room then?" Luigi questioned the girls. "I have a feeling that this ghost is required!"

"You and Tails lend us your Poltergust 3000s and let Vivian and I handle this one while you guys wait outside!" Daisy decided, grinning from ear to ear. She ached for a chance to use the Poltergust 3000 again.

"Huh…?" Luigi was reluctant to part with his awesome vacuum cleaner.

"I don't mind…" Tails blubbered, removing his Poltergust 3000 and giving it to Daisy. "Just be careful with it! Plus, you have to give it back to me when you're done, you hear?"

Daisy nodded her head vigorously, quickly snatching the Poltergust 3000 from the fox. "Yeah, yeah! I hear you!" she cackled.

"Luigi?" Vivian prompted, gazing over at the plumber expectantly.

Sighing dramatically, the green hero gave her the Poltergust 3000, mumbling something under his breath. Vivian grabbed it and inspected it in great interest.

"Now you boys have to get out while Vivian and I take care of this!" Daisy blared.

"Yes, ma'am!" Tails was out in a flash.

"Yes, Daisy…" Luigi sluggishly removed himself from the room unwillingly.

"I didn't even agree to this!" Shadow protested, throwing up his hands.

"Get. Out." Daisy pointed at the door to the Bathroom, narrowing her eyes at the black hedgehog.

Shadow stood there staring at the both of them before growling like a deranged lion and exiting the room, grumbling about idiotic princesses and dumbbell Shadow Sirens.

"Do you think he really meant all of that?" Vivian asked Daisy after Shadow was gone. She seemed really upset that Shadow would think that she was a dumbbell.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Knowing him, he probably did!"

"Oh…" Vivian put on a sad face.

Daisy didn't notice this at all and was too focused on capturing the ghost that was taking a shower. The princess held up Tails' Game Boy Horror. "I snagged this from him while he wasn't looking. I need to see some info on this ghost first, right?" she laughed.

"I guess so…"

"Right," Daisy walked over to the shower and pushed the curtains aside with her gloved hand. Now seeing the ghost, she could see that the ghost was dressed in some kind of two piece bathing suit. "Oh…" she mumbled.

Vivian looked at the princess. "Come on! Get the info already, slowpoke!"

"Stop rushing me, witch!" Daisy retorted violently before holding up Tails' Game Boy Horror and flashing it at the ghost, immediately getting the information on her. "This is Miss Petunia, the Bathing Beauty. The Miss Ghost runner-up from six years ago. She hasn't had much modeling work lately…"

Vivian guffawed. "I can see why!"

"I know right? She looks like a PIG!" Daisy yawped, chortling. "Bathing Beauty? Ha! She's more like the Bathing Piglet!" she started laughing even harder at her joke.

Vivian couldn't help but laugh with her.

Suddenly, water splashed onto Daisy, drenching her completely. Her laughter was instantly broken, like shattered glass. Daisy stood there silently for a long moment before bringing her eyes to the Bathing Beauty Petunia ghost thingy lady and stuff.

"Did she just blast me with WATER?!" Daisy howled.

"**Ah-ATCHOOO!"** Miss Petunia sneezed loudly all of a sudden, causing her to become vulnerable. Well, that was only because Vivian had used the ice abilities that Luigi had obtained to spray Miss Petunia with it.

"She's vulnerable now! Get her!" the Shadow Siren exclaimed loudly.

Daisy wasted no time in doing so. She whipped out Tails' Poltergust 3000 and started vacuuming up Miss Petunia. It took a few times, but Daisy was successful in the end. The lights popped on like in all the other rooms and a box appeared! Vivian opened the box and retrieved a key while Daisy picked up all of the pearls that had fallen.

"Another room cleared out!" Daisy cheered.

"I know!" Vivian yipped.

Then, as one, the girls exited the Bathroom and were immediately greeted by the three males of their team. Luigi took his Poltergust 3000 from Vivian while Tails snatched his own away from Daisy.

"So, how did it go?" Tails wanted to know, curiosity painting his tone.

"It went rather well!" Vivian responded with a huge smile playing on her lips.

"Really? You guys did no useless arguing and just got the job done?" Shadow questioned the females, eyeing them suspiciously.

Daisy gave him a look. "Bah! Yes, we did, Mr. Grumpy."

"Yeah, surprisingly…" Vivian put in.

"That's great!" Tails piped up.

"So how were you guys out here in the darkness without your vacuum cleaners?" Daisy decided to ask, a grin spreading across her face.

Luigi shivered in trepidation. "It was awful, I tell you! Awful! Ghostly mice and bats kept on trying to murder us! Also, the random ghosts tried to bomb us to oblivion! It was a complete nightmare!" he yawped, his voice loud and shrill.

"You're _exaggerating_…" Shadow trailed.

"No I'm not! It was truly horrifying!"

"Right…"

"_Anyway_, we found a key!" Vivian informed her comrades, showing them the key beatifically. "But I have no idea what room it's for."

"Let's go back to the Astral Hall," Shadow talked suddenly, making every individual look at him. He shifted uncomfortably while trying not to scowl. Why were they all looking at him anyway?

Luigi started nodding his head, stopping his chattering teeth. "Yeah! The Astral Hall! I've got some fire now. We can light those candles!" he agreed with Shadow's unexpected decision, smiling.

"I think that's a good idea!" Vivian smiled at Shadow sweetly, hands clasped.

Shadow ignored her.

"Fine," huffed Daisy.

"I'm down with that!" Tails commented.

So the quintet journeyed to the Astral Hall. It didn't take too long to reach their destination. Once inside the strange and odd room, Luigi quickly lit all the candles in the room and the team gathered in the center of it, standing in the center of a star symbol on the ground.

Suddenly, the fire began to change color. It turned into an eerie purple one by one. Luigi almost had a heart attack when that happened and he looked around crazily, resisting the urge to cling onto one of his friends.

"What's happening?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up!" Daisy answered him, taking out her baseball bat.

Then, when it was over, a seal appeared over the door to the room and ghosts started magically appearing! The first one was a Shy Guy ghost while the other was one of those weak orange ghosts. The Shy Guy ghost held a pointy spear and the other ghost just made noises and came at them.

"Whoa!"

"Here they come!"

"HOLY MACARONI!"

"This doesn't look good!"

"…"

Tails acted quickly by using his Poltergust 3000 to vacuum up the Shy Guy's mask. Next, he used his flashlight to stun the guy and then started vacuuming it up quickly. Luigi took care of the other ghost while Daisy, Vivian, and Shadow couldn't do too much.

"What in the world are we supposed to do?" Vivian questioned her comrades in a forlorn tone of voice. "We can't do much, really. We can't touch the ghosts!"

"You're telling me…" Daisy murmured, upset.

Shadow didn't really care.

Suddenly, a whole lot more ghosts appeared; some more of the Shy Guy ghosts and a couple of more of the orange ghosts. Tails and Luigi were clearly outnumbered. They struggled to take care of all of them, but it was highly difficult because there were so many. Plus, the Shy Guy ghosts kept getting them with their heinous spears. Also, a Grabbing Ghost decided to make its appearance known by latching onto Luigi from behind and allowing one of the orange ghosts to sock him in the face.

"How is it that the ghosts can touch us, but we can't sometimes touch _them_? It defies all logic that is sound!" the princess threw up her hands dramatically, shaking her head.

Vivian turned to gaze at the black hedgehog beside her. "Shadow! Can't you slow down time like you did before when we were all fighting Bogmire?" she asked him, hope coloring her voice.

"Yeah," Shadow reluctantly replied.

"Can you do it this time? Tails and Luigi are losing right now and there are too many ghosts!" Vivian pleaded, grabbing one of the hedgehog's hands tightly. "Please?"

Shadow felt uncomfortable and gently pulled his hand out of the Shadow Siren's grasp, quickly turning away from her and pulling out a green Chaos Emerald. He held it up and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Immediately, time started to slow down for the ghosts. The slowness of the new time allowed Luigi and Tails to defeat the ghosts much more quickly. When they were done, the lights in the room flashed on and everything was much more brighter and happier.

"Thank you, Shadow!" Vivian captured the black hedgehog in a tight hug.

Shadow's face flushed and he gently tried to push the female away, but she was hugging him too tight. "Whatever…" he managed to mumble through the squeezing of the embrace.

Realizing what she was doing, Vivian rapidly released Shadow and removed her attention from him and putting it on Daisy instead. "Sorry…" she muttered in embarrassment, her cheeks turning red.

Daisy had witnessed the whole thing while Luigi and Tails congratulated each other for their most recent victory against the ghosts. The princess thought it was amusing to see that Vivian had a giant crush on Shadow. "Looks like Mr. Grumpy has an admirer," she spoke to herself, simpering.

"There's a Boo in here!" Luigi declared, which got everybody's attention.

"I'll find it!" Daisy caterwauled, instantly beginning her search for the Boo that was hiding. When she found it, the Boo cackled and flew out from its hiding place.

"I'm Boonswoggle! Plooah!" the Boo babbled ridiculously, thinking its name was cool or something.

Tails shut the Boo up by capturing it and putting it away into his Poltergust 3000. He danced for a little bit before noticing that everyone was watching him.

"There's another door back here," Shadow pointed out, walking over to the door at the back of the room. "We have to investigate."

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy!" Daisy skipped over to the door cheerfully, a smile stuck on her facial features.

Vivian followed them over, noticing the dark glare that Shadow gave Daisy for calling him 'Mr. Grumpy'. Vivian made a mental note to make sure Daisy didn't call him that again.

The quintet entered the next room with high caution. They were now in the Observatory. There was a large telescope and everything, but it was really dark in the room and Luigi and Tails had to use their flashlights. While Daisy found a piece of gold in a drawer and the others looked around the room, Tails wended over to the telescope that was pointing out an open window.

"I have one of these…" he softly commented to himself, looking through the telescope and seeing the thousands of stars that decorated the night sky above. Plus, he saw the moon! "Awesome!" Tails exclaimed.

"What's awesome?" Daisy questioned, going over and pocketing her gold piece. "The telescope's awesome or something?"

Tails shook his head. "No! What I'm seeing is awesome!" he answered her.

"GUYS, LOOK AT THIS!"

Removing his attention away from the telescope, Tails turned around to see Luigi walking through the wall. He was motioning for everyone to join him. Tails, Daisy, Vivian, and Shadow all exchanged glances before following the plumber through the wall. That's where they found themselves in SPACE! The moon was much more visible now!

"Is this logical?" Vivian asked.

"This can't be…" Shadow remarked.

"This is so COOL!" Daisy blared, jumping up and down.

"This can't be logical. This is some kind of hologram or something!" Tails blubbered, eyeing the moon that didn't look too far away.

Suddenly, a yellow ball of light came shooting down towards the quintet. The plumber acted fast and used his Poltergust 3000 and to vacuum the ball up, but the ball didn't go all the way inside his Poltergust 3000. Instead, it just stuck there, ready to launch.

"For some reason, I think I'm supposed to do something with this!" Mario's younger brother babbled.

"Like what?" Shadow retorted, frowning at him.

Luigi answered by launching the ball at the moon. Everyone watched as the thing shot at it. Then, to their complete horror, the thing made contact with the moon and the moon exploded, fire bursting all around it and whatnot!

"You idiot! You obliterated the moon!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"THE MOON IS GONE!"

"You murdered it, you murderer! MURDERER!"

Luigi panicked and blinked several times. "I-I didn't know that was gonna happen! Honest! Oh geez…what have I done?!" he wailed, falling to his knees. It was then that he noticed a transparent, white path appearing before them and leading out deeper into space.

Tails was about to ramble on about how the world was going to come to an end, but he noticed the path too. "Hey! There's a path that leads somewhere! We should take it. There might be something good at the end of it!"

"Luigi the idiot just obliterated the moon and you think something good will come out of that?" Shadow shot back, giving Tails a look.

Tails shrugged and spun his tails, flying up into the air and following the path. Everyone else sighed, but started to follow the fox. When they reached the end, they found a Star! Tails picked it up and examined it.

"That's Mario's Star!" gasped Luigi, snatching it away from the fox.

Daisy suddenly did a little dance, moving her hips from side to side. "You found Mario's Star!" she announced gleefully. "My, what a glittering beauty!"

Everyone gave her odd looks.

Daisy laughed.

"I wonder what Mario's Star was doing all the way out here in this strange place," Vivian said in a very contemplative manner. "Obviously this isn't space!"

"I agree!" Tails input.

"So do I!" Daisy added.

"Makes sense," threw in Shadow.

Luigi gaped at them. "Then why in the world were you all yelling at me that I destroyed the moon?!" he yowled, feeling a tad bit hurt.

"Don't know…"

Luigi introduced his palm to his face.


	23. A Game of Hide and Seek

**Author's Note: **Tell me what you think, readers!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 23: A Game of Hide and Seek**

* * *

"So, here are, in The Twins' Room…" Daisy creepily drawled out while peering around in the darkness. After they had left the Observatory and the Astral Hall, they decided to use one of their keys on the doors that they were for. So, they ventured all the way back to the Foyer, ran up to the second floor, and used the key to get into the Twins' Room. Luigi complained and protested the entire time, but nobody would listen.

"I have a feeling a portrait ghost is in here," Tails observed while he surveyed the room and his new surroundings, waving his flashlight everywhere and accidentally catching Shadow in the face with it.

"UGH! MY EYES!"

Tails ignored Shadow's complaint and looked towards the beds in the room. "I always wanted one of those beds, you know? I thought it would be so awesome!"

"That's interesting!" Vivian decided.

The fox spun his tails and then flew up to the top bunk. He landed on top of it and grinned, seeing a spinning thingamajig with toy planes attached to it on the ceiling. Not thinking anything of it, Tails used his Poltergust 3000 to vacuum it, causing it to spin around and around and around.

"There's nothing in here!" Luigi yipped. "Let's go now. Can we go?"

Suddenly two ghosts appeared in front of the quartet below while Tails remained on the top bunk of the bed. The two ghosts were twin boys and they were eerily staring at everyone.

Even though he was scared out of his wits and felt like he was going to go into cardiac arrest, the plumber quickly took out his Game Boy Horror, fumbled with it a bit, and then flashed it at the two ghosts to get their information.

"Henry and Orville, the Twin Brothers," Luigi shakily forced out through his teeth. "They love to play hide and seek. But since they both hide, the game never seems to end. Also, they're both five years old."

"That's terrible! A never ending game of hide and seek?!" Vivian wailed.

"That seems kind of stupid to me," Daisy mumbled, putting her hands on her hips.

Shadow shook his head. "_Both_ of them hide? How idiotic can they get?!"

Tails flew down towards them uneasily. "I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen!" the fox stated while peering at the two ghosts.

"**Hey Mister, what are you doing over there all by yourself?"** one of the ghosts, Orville, questioned Luigi while looking him over curiously.

"I-I'm not by myself!" the plumber stuttered.

"**Hey, why don't you all play hide and seek with us?"** the other one, Orville, asked.

Then the two twins shared a heinous laugh, **"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"**

"Okay, let's play!" Daisy blurted out.

Luigi gave her a look as if she were insane. "WHAT?!"

Daisy shrugged.

"**Yaaaaay!"** Orville and Henry cheered happily, delighted that they were going to be playing hide and seek with new people instead of just themselves. **"OK, we're gonna hide now. Wait outside!"**

The quintet exchanged looks before quickly exiting the room and shutting the door behind them. Just as soon as they were out, they heard the boys from inside the room again.

"**OOOO-KAAAAY! You can come in now…"**

Luigi immediately pointed a gloved finger at Daisy, fear coloring his facial features. "This is all your fault, Daisy! If you hadn't agreed to play hide and seek with those monstrous ghosts, then we wouldn't be in this kind of situation!"

"Quit your whining!" Daisy yapped, hurrying back into the room. Shadow and Tails quickly followed her along with Vivian. They all left Luigi standing out there.

Sighing loudly, the plumber went back in as well.

"It's all quiet in here," Vivian spoke while her eyes roamed the dark room. "Where do you think they're hiding? Shouldn't be too hard to find them in a small room like this, right?"

Shadow totally agreed with her as he eyed a couple of boxes that had magically appeared in the middle of the floor. He pointed at them and said, "Obviously those two are in one of these extremely obvious placed boxes right here."

"That's so obvious!" squawked Daisy.

"Tell me about it!" yawped Tails.

"What do they take us for?" Shadow asked, scowling. "Fools? Idiots? Clowns?"

"All three?" Luigi suggested nervously.

Shadow ignored him.

Daisy happily skipped over to the boxes and flipped one open, revealing one of the twins, Orville or Henry (don't know which is which). "Hey! I found one of the boys!" Daisy cheered.

"**Not bad, miss!"** Orville squeaked, elated.

"Choose another box," Tails ordered Daisy, not really feeling like playing hide and seek.

"I'll do it!" Vivian piped up.

"He told ME to do it!" Daisy retorted, pushing Vivian out of the way and sending her to the floor as she opened another box, but there was nothing in it!

"**WRONG! Nyah, nyah!"** Henry cackled and revealed himself, coming out of another box.

Then, as one, the two ghosts vanished into thin air.

Vivian angrily picked herself up off of the ground and glowered at Daisy. "Well, we all know who's fault this is!" she shrieked furiously while pointing a finger at the princess. "If I had picked a box, we would've found both of them!"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Quit your complaining!"

"NO!" Vivian suddenly lunged at Daisy and the two began fighting in a cloud of dust.

Shadow, Luigi, and Tails all had to break it up. Daisy was growling like a rabid beast while Vivian was breathing wildly like she had finished running a marathon!

"Will you two cut it out? We still need to play hide and seek with these ghosts! You're ruining everything by acting like immature children!" Tails told them firmly.

"Yeah!" put in Luigi.

"Exactly," added Shadow.

Vivian bowed her head while Daisy folded her arms in a haughty manner. The girls didn't say anything more after that and they all left the room so the twins could hide again. When they went back in, Daisy and Vivian were not allowed to look through the boxes and only the boys were.

The second time, Tails found both of the ghosts! Once that happened, a seal crossed over the door and trapped the five of them in the room.

"**HEY! That's not right! Play fair, cheater!"** Orville screamed at Tails, choleric that he had been found.

"_What_?" gaped Tails.

"They're sore losers!" Luigi figured out, shaking his head as the ghosts prepared for something.

Orville and Henry were on flying cars, floating around in the air and trying to attack them by dropping deadly bombs on them and whatnot. They laughed and giggled, extremely glad that they could get revenge!

"Shadow, you and I will take care of Orville while Luigi and the girls take care of Henry!" Tails barked out orders. "Are there any complaints about this?"

Nobody said anything.

"Good, let's rock 'n roll!" Tails yowled, spinning his tails and flying up into the air while heading towards Orville. Shadow quickly followed the fox without saying anything.

Scared, Luigi turned to look at the Shadow Siren and the princess. "Shall we start, girls?" he questioned them, knees shaking.

"Sure!" Vivian yipped.

"Yeah," Daisy drawled.

Luigi started using his vacuum to suck up the floating car that Henry was sitting on. Vivian used her mysterious powers to pull Luigi and Daisy into the shadows if necessary. Daisy smacked the large bombs back to where they came from using her tennis racket and baseball bat.

Once Henry was off of his floating contraption, the plumber vacuumed him up with ease. Henry didn't stand a chance! Apparently, Orville was just as weak as his brother, because Tails and Shadow were finished with him in less than five minutes.

The lights magically blinked on and a box appeared on the center of the floor. Luigi hurried over to it and pushed it open, retrieving Mario's Shoe!

"You found Mario's Shoe!" Daisy announced, wrinkling her nose with a frown on her face. "It smells…like Mario's feet," she added.

"What was Mario's shoe doing in a box?" Tails wanted to know, highly flabbergasted.

"There are a lot of illogical things in this mansion of yours, Luigi," Vivian pointed out with a tilt of her head. She didn't understand it either.

Shadow rolled his eyes at everyone. "Does it really matter what Mario's shoe was doing in there? Let's just get out of here already. I'm sick and tired of these annoying ghosts and senseless battles!" the hedgehog barked, annoyance coloring his tone.

"Wait, before we leave, we need to capture the Boo that's in here," Tails remarked holding out his Game Boy Horror with his hands and using the Boo Radar within the extremely complex device.

"_Why_?"

"I thought we already explained why?" retorted Daisy while giving the black hedgehog an irked expression. "Luigi released all of the Boos and now we need to get them all back!"

"Hmph…"

"I found the Boo!" the Shadow Siren suddenly declared joyously, pointing at the bed in the room.

A Boo came flying out with a, "Call me Booris. Und be avraid!"

Everyone now wore flummoxed expressions. "Huh?"

Booris rolled his eyes at the quintet and started flying around, cackling madly like an escaped mental patient running from the people who ran the asylum.

Luigi easily took care of it.

"So, how many Boos do we have now?" Luigi questioned his teammates after putting Mario's shoe into his invisible pocket.

"We have 19 Boos so far!" Daisy blubbered.

"Great…still have a LOT more to go…" Luigi mumbled in distaste.

"Remember, this is _your_ fault, Luigi."

"I _know_ that! Mama mia!"


	24. Slim Bankshot and the Projection Room

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 24: Slim Bankshot and the Projection Room**

* * *

Lightning flashed like crazy outside, attempting to strike the planet with its harsh cruelty of diabolical intentions. Thunder boomed like an explosion going off and destroying several skyscrapers and sending them to the ground in horrid smoke. The sky unleashed its tears, rigorously allowing its water of dark solemnness to unmercifully pound into the planet. This gloomy weather was consistent as the five characters roamed the creepy mansion in search for the next room they had to clear out from pesky and annoying ghosts of pure, heinous evil.

Sighing heavily as they reached the Foyer of Luigi's mansion, Luigi had pulled out Mario's hat and was just staring at it while it rested in his gloved hands. He missed Mario dearly and had _really_ wanted to rescue Mario…_and_ Sonic from the painting that King Boo had them in. What really made Luigi bewildered was that how Mario was still actually _wearing_ his hat when it was clear that the red plumber's hat was still in his grasp. That had been so odd. The same goes for the other items that he and his group of interesting friends had discovered. Ruminating about the lost items of Mario's, the green plumber began to recall Madame Clairvoya and what she had mentioned about bringing lost items to her. They'd have to go see her again soon.

As they walked down one of the staircases in the Foyer, Vivian was very busy putting all of her attention on the black hedgehog that had saved her life. She studied him thoroughly and remembered the events that had transpired when he had arrived to rescue her and the rest of her friends. Vivian was so grateful for him, but Shadow didn't seem to care if she was or not. Vivian knew her feelings for the black hedgehog were beyond simple friendship. However, if she wanted to get closer to the cold hedgehog, she'd have to become his friend first, which was extremely difficult to do. His icy behavior was incredibly unpredictable and it vexed her to no end. How in the world was she going to become his friend if he wouldn't even _talk_ to her? Plus, why in the world was he hanging out with them in the first place if he didn't like them? Obviously, he liked them. Otherwise, he wouldn't have saved them! That's what Vivian wanted to believe with all her heart.

Exiting the Foyer and going back into the lit halls, Shadow was highly aware of Vivian's persistent eyes on him. The Ultimate Life Form had no idea why Vivian was so infatuated with him. She kept staring at him whenever she got the chance and would just start talking to him completely out of the blue. It didn't make any sense to him whatsoever. Yes, he saved her life along with others. Yes, he was sticking with them to make sure they didn't get into any more trouble. But, he would _never_ dream of becoming an _item_ with the Shadow Siren. Shadow didn't care if she cried or if he hurt her feelings in the process, he was going to let her know exactly how he felt about _her_. He viewed her in a very negative way and would never accept her unvoiced feelings. Anyway, he really didn't have time for romance anyway. He was a loner and preferred to work alone whenever he got the chance. Shadow had more important things to be thinking about than…some Shadow Siren girl who had a crush on him.

Trekking through the halls at a luxurious pace as they headed to the Billiards Room, Daisy was pondering a few things and wondering what other phantoms they'd be facing. The other few things that she was contemplating about was how useful she was to their team. Daisy didn't have any supernatural or magical powers like Shadow and Vivian. Well, Tails and Luigi didn't contain mystical powers either, but Tails could _fly_ and he was really _intelligent_! Luigi was frightened very easily, but he always showed some bravery and courage in the end to help out their little group. Plus, Luigi was very skillful at capturing ghosts with his Poltergust 3000 and everything! She couldn't do much, really. Was she really wanted in their deformed team? Daisy sighed sadly as she began to think that if she left she wouldn't really be needed.

Noticing Daisy's sullen attitude and appearance, Tails gave her a curious look. The fox wondered what got her to look so down all of a sudden as everyone was occupied in their own thoughts and various ruminations. The smart boy also noticed that nobody said a word after they had left the Twins' Room. Tails wished he had the ability to read minds. That would be the first wish he wished for if he had been given three wishes. Tails knew that would be so extremely awesome. He'd be like a mastermind or something! Anyway…his contemplations traveled back to Princess Daisy and he debated on whether or not if he should ask her what was wrong. He made a mental note to ask later as they finally reached their destination.

"Well," Luigi was the first person to talk after a huge amount of silence. "We're here. I wonder what other creepy things awaits us behind this door!" he shivered, taking out the key to the room and putting it to the keyhole, shoving it in and turning it. The door unlocked and he placed his trembling hand onto the doorknob.

"Hurry up and open the door!" Shadow roared impatiently, arms folded.

Luigi looked over his shoulder at the black hedgehog. "Hey! Don't rush me! This is scary, you know! I almost peed my pants the first time!" he revealed and then realized what he had said.

Shadow gave him a look of disgust while Vivian, Daisy, and Tails all snickered in amusement. Luigi put on an embarrassed look and then released a dramatic sigh, finally getting the door open so they could all get in. Like a kind gentleman of all gentleness, the plumber held the door open for his comrades.

Shadow entered the room first followed by Vivian, Tails, and Daisy in that order. It was dark in the room so Tails removed his flashlight out of his invisible pocket and waved it everywhere. Luigi reluctantly stepped into the room and shut the door behind them, gulping uneasily.

"Hey! I see the portrait ghost!" Vivian piped up suddenly while pointing a finger at the floating ghost that was moving around a billiard table while holding one of those stick thingamajigs you used to play with. "That wasn't so hard! Luigi, Tails, you guys should get some information on him so we can find out his weakness!"

"Of course…" Luigi murmured, completely terrified of the ghost moving around the table with that dangerous stick. What if it decided to use it on _them_? That would be truly horrifying! Shuddering in fright, the plumber raised his Game Boy Horror and flashed it at the ghost moving around.

"What does it say?" Daisy demanded to know, arms folded as she watched Luigi with forlorn eyes. Her face didn't portray her mild sadness, but her eyes showed everything. However, _she_ didn't know that!

Luigi began to convey the information to his companions after Daisy's query. "This is Slim Bankshot, the Lonely Poolshark and he's 29 years old. Slim's a legend in the world of competitive pool. Too bad he's never played a living soul…"

"That doesn't give us any weakness!" Daisy huffed, irritated by the information. "Thanks a lot, Luigi!"

"Hey!" Luigi yawped. "It's not my fault!"

Tails totally agreed with the green hero. "He's right. Let's just sit here and think for a moment."

"**You want some of this?"** Slim Bankshot suddenly caterwauled from where he was, using his dangerous stick thingamajig to push the billiard balls on the billiard table. The billiard balls shot forward towards the strange bunch of individuals. **"Ah ha ha!"** Slim laughed while thinking he was 'all that'.

One of the billiard balls smashed into Luigi's face and he went tumbling backwards with a loud squeak. He sounded very like a mouse when he did so. Tails saw another billiard ball coming towards him and he ducked while spinning around all in the same motion. He vacuumed up one of the balls and then launched it at Slim.

Slim was smacked right in the face with one of his own billiard balls and he groaned in pain, almost growling. **"Ow! That was so unfair! What is with you people?!"** he crowed, waving his stick wildly in the air.

"Uh, if I remember correctly, you _tried_ to damage us with those same imbecilic billiard balls of yours!" Shadow barked viciously like a rabid dog that hadn't eaten in weeks. "We were just returning the favor, ghoul!"

"**Oh, so we got a smart mouth, eh? Well, enjoy the rest of my billiard balls because I'll make sure they'll CRUSH you!"** Slim howled in choleric fury, annoyed. He moved around his billiard table as the two other billiard balls floating around the room pounded into Shadow's stomach unexpectedly.

Shadow coughed in surprise and pain, doubling over as the balls went floating elsewhere. Vivian gasped at the sight of Shadow getting hurt and was instantly at his side, holding his arm and giving him a worried expression.

"Shadow! Are you alright?!" squawked Vivian, concerned.

"Is _he_ alright? I got SMACKED in the face with one of those things and my nose still hurts! Luigi's nose…" Luigi moaned and groaned on the ground while holding his abnormally large nose with his hands.

Daisy rolled her eyes at the plumber. "Oh, can it, you big baby!"

Luigi gave her a look and shakily got to his feet, rubbing his nose. He noticed that Daisy was just kind of like standing off to the side with her arms folded. She wasn't attempting to help out or anything and just had this sad look in her eyes. The plumber made a mental note to ask her about that later because it worried him. Usually she'd be all eager and happy to battle a ghost, but now she was just silent.

"Shadow, please speak to me!" Vivian begged, extremely worried about the black hedgehog.

Shadow harshly jerked his arm out of her grasp and sent her a very icy gaze that told her to back off. "Get off me. I'm fine," he growled out and turned back to see that Slim was firing off more billiard balls at them. "That idiotic ghoul is going to _pay_…" It was then that Shadow began to glow a reddish color.

Vivian was hurt by Shadow's words and had only wanted to see if he was alright, but she was shocked to see uncontrollable rage flickering across his face as the red aura continued to glow around him. He looked ready to do something very terrible, which Vivian assumed wasn't good at all.

"Shadow…?" she blubbered, unsure.

Tails, who had been trying to vacuum up more of the billiard balls to launch at Slim, noticed Shadow about to unleash a very damaging power that could harm them all. "Shadow, what the heck do you think you're doing?! Don't use that in here! You'll hurt all of us, BUT the ghost!" he shouted, flying over and finally getting another ball and launching it at Slim.

"**OUCH! Leave me the heck alone!" **Slim complained, now vulnerable to be vacuumed. **"I was in here minding my own business when all of you loony bins come in here and harass me! Get out or I'll make you!"**

Shadow ignored everything around him and just focused on Slim and how he was going to make him pay dearly for what he did. Vivian was still staring at Shadow in worriment and bafflement, wondering what he was about to do that was so horrible.

Luigi, seeing that Slim was now vulnerable due to Tails' awesome actions, used his Poltergust 3000 to easily vacuum up the guy. Slim howled and cried the entire time, but was put into the vacuum cleaner. Daisy quietly collected the pearls that had fallen on the ground during the whole ordeal.

"Guys, we have to leave the room, like, NOW before Shadow explodes!" Tails informed everyone as the lights popped on in the room along with a big green box. The fox flew out of the room rapidly and everyone followed without question, leaving Shadow in the room. Once out, Tails slammed the door shut and covered his ears.

Luigi was confused. "What's going to-"

BAM!

A loud explosion erupted within the Billiards Room, shaking the whole mansion. Luigi's eyes enlarged along with Daisy's and Vivian's.

"What in the world was THAT?" Vivian wanted to know, now even more worried about the black hedgehog. "Is he okay in there?!"

Tails sighed. "Relax. He's completely fine. He just used his most powerful move of all time."

"Which is?" the princess prompted.

"Chaos Blast."

"So if we had stayed in there we would've been blown to bits?" Luigi gulped.

"Pretty much," Tails replied, shrugging. "Anyway, it's safe to go back inside now."

The quartet reentered the room and looked around, expecting to see the whole room destroyed, but it wasn't. Somehow the room remained intact and clean like nothing ever happened. They could see Shadow digging inside the green box, pulling out dollars, coins, gold, and a diamond that looked a LOT like a Chaos Emerald.

"Huh. I thought everything would be destroyed in here," Daisy commented.

"Guess not," Tails put in.

Vivian moved over to Shadow as Luigi searched around for the Boo in the room with his Boo Radar. She was hesitant to do so, but she gathered all of her courage and did it.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Vivian asked.

Shadow peered at her with his cold eyes. "I'm _fine_. I don't want to be bothered right now."

"I was only asking!" Vivian informed him, becoming vexed with his icy response. "That's all I wanted to know! I was worried about your safety…I was worried about _you_!"

Before Shadow could retort, the Boo bounced out of its hiding place and began floating around while cackling and wriggling its little arms.

"Snifff…I'm…Boohoo!" the Boo introduced itself while still cackling. It was also crying too, tears shooting out of its eyes like a sprinkler. "Waaaah!"

"That sounded like a really bad joke…"

"I know right?"

"But it was amusing!"

"It made me smile…"

"It was stupid."

Regardless of what everybody's opinions were, Luigi took care of the Boo and vacuumed it up. As usual, he sent the Boo and all of its data to Professor E. Gadd and everything. Now they had 20 Boos!

"Guys, there's another door over here. We should go check it out," Tails announced while waddling on over to it. He opened it and didn't hesitate to waltz on in. Shadow went on in after him and Daisy went third while Vivian was fourth.

"Another dark room," Luigi breathed, still a little bit shaky from earlier. "This is great," he sarcastically belted out as he followed his friends into the room and shut the door behind him.

They were now in the Projection Room.

There was a projectile thingamajig and everything in the room. Being full of curiosity and all that other awesome stuff, Luigi went over to the projectile thingamajig and shook it, watching as it casted out light on the white screen in front of it. Instinctively, everyone turned in that direction to see what was up. Right after that, a Grabbing Ghost appeared out of nowhere and its shadow could be seen on the screen, heading towards the group.

"EEEEK!" Vivian screamed, scared of what was occurring now. She could see the thing on the screen, but she couldn't see it anywhere else. However, it was coming right towards her! Shadow, who was standing next to her, snatched her wrist in his hand and tugged her out of the way of the oncoming ghost.

"You're an idiot," Shadow told her.

"Thanks…" Vivian said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she pulled her wrist out of his hold. She was blushing, though, because he had rescued her yet again.

Luigi released a high pitched scream, unlike that of a small girl. "It's got me! IT'S GOT ME! HOLY MACARONI WITH EXTRA CHEESE AND BREAD ON THE SIDE COVERED IN MORE CHEESE AND SYRUP!" a Grabbing Ghost had him from behind in its terrible clutches.

"What did he say?" Tails wondered out loud as he successfully captured one of the Grabbing Ghosts that had appeared. He seemed to be having a blast collecting all of the appearing ghosts in the Projection Room.

"Who knows…?" Daisy trailed, standing off in a corner somewhere as she watched everything transpire. The tomboyish princess no longer had the will to fight with her friends and capture ghosts and Boos. That was just how she felt. She didn't feel useful to the gang or a great asset or someone that was even _needed_.

There were a bunch of Grabbing Ghosts in the room, but Tails managed to take care of all of them, including the one that was latched onto Luigi the entire time. When that was over, the lights in the room came on and a red box appeared and Luigi was on the ground and acting like he was experiencing a harmful seizure because of the traumatic events with the Grabbing Ghost. Vivian found the Boo and Shadow was now just standing next to a solemn Daisy, arms folded like her.

The Boo flew out of its hiding spot and cackled hysterically. "Fresh, clean…ShamBoo!" the Boo laughed gleefully while flying around erratically as to not get captured by Luigi and Tails. Unfortunately, with the combined efforts of Luigi AND Tails, the Boo was captured and put into one of their Poltergust 3000s. Now they had 21 Boos!

"Now let's see what's in this box," the plumber whistled a delighted tune as he sauntered over to said box, flipping it open and finding…Mario's Glove! Wow!

Daisy walked on over and examined Luigi's new find. "You found Mario's Glove!" then her face morphed into a look of disgust and she held her nose. "Eew…It's a little sweaty," she caterwauled.

"Wow! Another item of Mario's!" Tails pitched in, jumping around in excitement. "I have a feeling that our little adventure is coming close to its end!"

"Yeah! Sonic and Mario will be thrilled once we save them!" Vivian input, slapping Tails a glorious high five.

Daisy agreed with them and so did Luigi. Shadow didn't really care though and was just silent.

"We have to take these items to Madame Clairvoya," Luigi informed his companions. "I think we've found enough lost items to give to her. What do you say we start making our way over there?"

"Yeah!" Tails, Vivian, and Daisy simultaneously yawped.

Shadow gave them a flabbergasted look. "Wait, who's Madame Clairvoya?"

"You'll see, Shadow. You'll see."

And so, the quintet left the Projection Room and then the Billiards Room, heading back out into the halls. After that, they started making their short journey to Madame Clairvoya's location.


	25. Returning to Madame Clairvoya

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 25: Returning to Madame Clairvoya**

* * *

"We're finally here, we're finally here, we're finally here," Tails sang as they entered the Fortune-teller's Room. The group of five characters crowded around the crystal ball that was in the room and Luigi shined his flashlight on it. Everyone watched as it got brighter and brighter until Madame Clairvoya was revealed!

Luigi pulled out one of Mario's items and showed Madame Clairvoya. "We found a couple of items that we want you to look at!" he blurted out.

"**Hm? What is this object you have here?" **Madame Clairvoya questioned, eyeing the item in great interest. **"Show it, please, to Madame Clairvoya."**

"I AM showing it to you!"

"**Wh-What is this?"** the ghostly woman gasped out, snatching Mario's Glove out of Luigi's hands and inspecting it thoroughly. **"If it isn't Mario's glove! Ah-hah! Still damp with the sweat of the living!"**

"Obviously…"

"Daisy."

"What?"

"Don't start with the 'obvious' stuff again. That was so annoying!"

"What-evs!"

"**Hm? Just one moment…Did I just say Mario?"** Madame Clairoyva talked mysteriously.

"Yes, you did, idiot."

"Shadow, shut it!"

Shadow mumbled something under his breath about bashing a princess's head in.

Madame Clairvoya rambled on boringly while Luigi and Tails were the only ones really interested in what she had to say about the item. **"Could it be…THAT Mario?"**

"Yes! He's my bro!" Luigi blared.

"…" the female ghost seemed to be ruminating on something for a moment. **"Ahhh, I see now. Well, I see everything, so I saw it before, but now I REALLY see it. So you are the brother of the famous Mario…and you have come to this place to find him along with a blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic…Well, aren't you a good little brother! HACK ka ha harf!"** the fortune teller suddenly had a terrible coughing fit.

"Uh…are you okay?" asked Vivian.

"**Yes…Excuse me, I don't laugh much,"** Madame Clairvoya apologized with a sheepish grin.

"I can see _why_." Shadow flatly stated.

Daisy elbowed him hard to shut him up and Shadow hissed at her like a venomous snake about to attack and poison its victim. He literally sounded like one too…

"**Oh-ohh! They come!"** the woman ghost suddenly breathed out as the room shook. Everyone looked around in complete alarm, wondering what was going on. **"Now the spirits come! Come, spirits of power, come spirits of sight! Show to me the awful things occurring here tonight!"** Now her hands were mystically hovering around the crystal ball as her eyes rolled to the back of her head…somehow.

Shadow guffawed. "Oh, this is a load of-"

POW!

Daisy had elbowed him in the face to shut him up once again. Shadow yowled in pain and held his nose, promising to punch the princess in the throat and watch her choke.

"**Crystal orb, symbol of my clan, use your darkling power to show us all you could!"** Madame Clairvoya shouted out, her voice echoing around the room. **"I mean CAN! Show us all you can."**

"This is so exciting," Tails murmured to Luigi, now having a bag of popcorn and munching on it casually.

"You're telling me!" Luigi yawped, taking some of the popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

"**Show us this…Mario!"** the fortune teller continued to babble on. **"The light of the spirits comes! Show us what we seek!"** Purplish flames began to ignite between the ghost's hands. **"Ohhhh…Harummm…I see that your Mario lives as well as the Sonic character…"**

Luigi let out a huge sigh of pure relief and placed a hand over his heart. "So King Boo didn't eat them yet? THANK GOODNESS!" the plumber exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Tails remarked. "Simply amazing!"

Shadow was flummoxed. "Eat them? Why would he-"

BAM!

Daisy's fist collided with his gut and he dropped to his knees, trying to breathe properly. The tomboyish princess smirked and put her attention back on the fortune teller ghost, satisfied.

"I am going to _murder_ you…!" Shadow gasped out dangerously, growling like a hungry lion.

"You couldn't even if you tried…weakling."

"_Why you little-_"

"**Well, they are not in the spirit world…but one cannot say they are alive…haaackth ha ha hork!"** Madame Clairvoya had tried to laugh again, but was now coughing like an old woman that hadn't spoken in years.

Tails and Luigi now wore looks of horror.

"One cannot say that they are alive? What in the name of Mother Nature does THAT mean?!" Tails wildly questioned, flailing his arms about. "WHAT HAPPENED TO SONIC?!"

"YEAH!" Luigi input, waving his hands all about. "When we saw them, they were alive and well but trapped inside of some kind of horrific painting!"

Madame Clairvoya didn't seem to hear them. **"(Excuse me, sorry.) Where are they? Where are they now? …Ah, the spirits fall silent!"**

"WHAT?!"

Vivian gave the two males a look. "You both should calm down, really."

"WE CAN'T!"

"**Uuuh…This is all I can tell you for now (Unless you have any more items.)! Bring to me another clue, and I will show your brother and friend to you,"** Madame Clairvoya informed the duo. **"This clue no longer speaks to us…"**

Quickly, Luigi held out Mario's stinky shoe to the ghost and she snatched it out of his hands, staring at in complete wonder and awe. **"Well! If it isn't Mario's Shoe! Why, the sole is so worn, as if he's walked a thousand miles!"**

Shadow groaned in a very vexing manner, introducing his face to his palm. "Can we PLEASE stop talking to this psychotic hag and get out of here?!" he growled out. "This is so boring and-"

KA-POW!

Daisy had karate chopped Shadow in the back of the head, causing him to topple forward like a group of bowling pins. Daisy smirked and resisted the urge to howl with laughter.

"You must want to DIE, you idiotic-"

BLAM!

Daisy had kneed him in the face hard, making Vivian gasp at the harsh action.

"Daisy!" Vivian gaped.

Daisy huffed and turned away from the Shadow Siren and hedgehog. Shadow was on the ground, mumbling in pain about beating the living daylights out of a princess.

"**Oh-ohh! They come!"** Madame Clairvoya went on with her nonsense.

So, anyway, Madame Clairoya basically repeated the same kind of nonsense for every single item they showed her and she conveyed to them some information that they already knew. So, in the end, it was all rather pointless except for the fact that they got to capture her afterwards! Awesome, right? So, without further delay, let's carry on to the final part!

"**Wh-What is this?!"** Madame Clairvoya squawked in disbelief. **"Bowser?!"**

Now everyone was shocked!

"What? Bowser? What about Bowser? Bowser's not here! Bowser CAN'T be here!" Luigi exclaimed shakily, now completely filled with trepidation. "BOWSER CAN'T BE HERE!"

"Yeah, that's just…illogical…" Daisy put in.

"But not impossible!" Tails added.

"Why would Bowser be here?" Vivian questioned, baffled.

Shadow did NOT care.

"**How can this be?! I see the hideous form of Bowser!" **the fortune teller blubbered. **"Is Bowser somewhere in this mansion? I cannot believe it…And yet I see it…I thought that Mario had soundly defeated Bowser!"**

"So did I!" Luigi squeaked.

"**Has King Boo somehow revived Bowser? This could be horrible! Well, for you."**

"HEY!"

"**Uggghh! Ahhh, no, the powers leave me! The spirits depart!"** Madame Clairvoya announced through a deep sigh, hands dropping to her lap.

"FINALLY!" Shadow yawped dramatically, throwing up his hands.

"**This is all I can show you, Luigi and Tails…That was the last of my power,"** the ghost sadly informed them. **"But I have given words to what the spirits have shown…so I can return to my painting satisfied."**

"She sure talks a lot, doesn't she?" Shadow commented, vexed and annoyed.

"SHUT UP, SHADOW!" Everyone, including Vivian, yelled.

Shadow grumbled incoherent things under his breath about drowning a plumber in a toilet, dumping a fox over a cliff, beating the living daylights out of a princess, and using a Shadow Siren as a punching bag.

"**Send me there now, you vacuum-wielding rogue!"** Madame Clairvoya commanded Luigi, ready to go back to where she belonged. She sighed peacefully. **"Ahhhhh! Finally, I can return in peace to my painting…Sweet happiness in oils…"**

"Madame Clairvoya…" Luigi trailed, almost not wanting to vacuum her up. She had been a great help…somewhat.

"**I thank you…I thank you kindly, Luigi!"** she smiled.

Everyone else was wondering why THEY didn't get a thank you…

Luigi used his flashlight to stun the ghost and reveal her heart. Then he started vacuuming her up while chasing her around the room and dropping pearls. When that was all through, the plumber removed some perspiration from his head and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"For a ghost who actually _wanted_ to go back into their painting, she sure put up a good fight!" he remarked, shaking his head. The green plumber grinned when the lights came on and when a box appeared in the room.

"I agree," Tails nodded.

"Let's get the Boo in here," Luigi stated, smiling to himself as he looked around the room for the Boo. When the Boo was discovered, it cackled and flew to the center of the room.

"Hi, I'm Luigi! I mean, Booigi!" the Boo laughed hysterically, wriggling its arms about.

Luigi's eyes got HUGE. "I wasn't expecting THAT!"

"Ha! Neither was I!" Tails admitted, easily getting rid of the Boo and stuff. He pulled up his Game Boy Horror and transferred all of the Boo's data and the Boo itself to Professor E. Gadd. This time, however, the professor didn't have the same old boring line to say and actually had something useful and meaningful to announce to the team.

"Well done, Tails my boy!" the professor praised.

Tails smiled. "Hey! You know my name!"

"This time I have a special bit of information for you!" the professor declared, causing everyone to gather around Tails to listen in better. "Ghosts other than Boos will not appear in the direction you're looking, so you'll have to sneak up on 'em backward…but I bet you knew that already, heh!"

"Pretty much," Tails replied, shrugging.

"I'm beginning to have a really bad feeling about all of this," Luigi muttered to no one in particular. He was just voicing his thoughts.

"Meh…" Daisy still looked pretty down.

Shadow refused to speak.

"I'm sure we'll be okay," said Vivian.

"OK, now send me the Boo and all of the data you've got," the professor ordered.

Tails did so.

"Be careful, youngsters!" then the old dude was gone.

Daisy sluggishly stalked over to the box that had appeared in the room as Tails put his Game Boy Horror away. The princess opened the box and pulled out a shiny key. Her eyes were dull and seemingly soulless.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Luigi questioned the tomboy as he stepped over to her. He sounded very worried and concerned for the female. "I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately."

"I was gonna ask her that too!" Tails blurted out.

Daisy glanced at the both of them before shaking her head. "It's nothing. I'll be fine," she fibbed.

Vivian had been listening in on their conversation and was actually starting to feel sorry for the girl, but noticed the bruises on Shadow's body from Daisy's sudden blows earlier. Gasping, Vivian turned away from him and became incredibly choleric with rage. She put her outraged gaze on Princess Daisy and growled.

"Daisy!" she blared. "How could you hurt Shadow like that?! What is your problem?!"

Daisy gave her an annoyed look. "Would you shut up? You really need to learn how to stop running your mouth every time you get the opportunity, you know…"

"Grrrrr…!" Vivian balled her hands into tight fists. "YOU shut up!"

"No," Daisy deadpanned. "Now be a good little ghost and disappear!"

"You know what?!" Vivian was now beyond furious.

"What?" Daisy shot back.

"This team doesn't need you! Why don't you leave?! You came out of nowhere and just decided to tag along!" the Shadow Siren screamed angrily. "You can't do anything! You're not even USEFUL! Go back to being a princess because you can't do anything!"

Daisy froze after hearing every word that had escaped Vivian's mouth. Her stomach dropped uncomfortably and she instantly believed all of those negative words. The princess felt really hurt now. Her eyes darkened and she bowed her head. Daisy thought that all of that was true, all of it.

"You're right," Daisy spoke emotionlessly. "You are SO right. I don't belong in this team. I'm not useful and I CAN'T do anything. I should just bail."

Vivian immediately felt bad about what she said. "I-I…" she didn't know what to say, but guilt was now consuming her and taunting her from inside, letting her know just how horrible her words had been.

Shadow, who had been watching the whole thing transpire, was very surprised at Vivian's display of pure anger towards Daisy. He didn't expect Vivian to be so mean to Daisy. Shadow could care less, but, you know…

"Why did you say that to her?!" Luigi exclaimed at Vivian, ire flashing across his face.

"I didn't mean any of it!" Vivian protested.

"Then you shouldn't have said it!" Tails shot back, glowering at the Shadow Siren.

Daisy shook her head. "I'm just a burden." After that, she rapidly fled the room with the KEY and disappeared quickly. Nobody was able to go after her fast enough!

"DAISY!" Luigi exited the room and frantically looked around, not seeing the princess anywhere. "DAISY!" he called out desperately, hoping she would come back. She did not.

Tails, Shadow, and Vivian left the room and were staring at Luigi, wondering where Daisy had gone so quickly.

"She's gone!" Luigi wailed.

"_And_ she has the key!" Shadow sighed heavily. "Thanks to _Vivian_…"

Vivian trembled. "I'm so _sorry_…"

"You should be saying that to Daisy," Luigi retorted sharply to her, eyes narrowed. Next, he started walking while looking down at the map on his Game Boy Horror. "Let's go, guys. I think I might know where she is."

"Thank goodness," Tails breathed out, following the plumber as fast as he could.

Shadow was about to follow them, but noticed Vivian was just standing there unmoving. He turned around and studied her for a few minutes before talking. "Come on," he urged her coldly.

"This is all my fault…" Vivian whimpered.

"Look, you can fix everything by helping us find her and apologizing," Shadow informed her impatiently. "Standing there feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to do ANYTHING. Now come on and stop wasting my time."

Vivian hesitated before reluctantly following the black hedgehog.


	26. Searching for a Princess

**Author's Note: **Well, readers (if there are readers still viewing this story), the story is coming close to its end.

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 26: Searching for a Princess**

* * *

Journeying through the Courtyard once again after a while, the quartet searched around for Princess Daisy in complete silence. Tails found a little hut thingamajig and decided to open it and see if there was cash inside, but all he found was a weeping Toad.

"You saw them, didn't you? How could they DO that to Mario and Sonic?" the Toad bawled, shaking his big head.

"Do what to Mario and Sonic?" Tails questioned the Toad, currently flabbergasted.

Luigi snapped his fingers and then said, "Oh! I think he means that Mario and Sonic are in that painting at the altar with King Boo watching over them in a very creepy manner and everything!"

"Oh," Tails drawled.

"When I saw them like that, I completely lost it and ran through the mansion looking for a hiding place!" Toad cried, despair written on his face.

"You ran away?" Shadow was appalled. "What an idiotic weakling!"

Luigi and Tails gave him a look.

Shadow glowered back at them.

"While I was running, though, I did happen to notice that Mario left some of his things lying around the place," Toad informed them, finally calming down. "A hat, a glove, a shoe, a letter, and a star. I saw five items altogether."

"We found those a loooooong time ago…" Luigi trailed.

"Oh!" Toad looked dumb now. "Okay."

"Anyway, you didn't happen to see Princess Daisy running past here, did you?" Tails queried hopefully.

Toad ruminated for a few seconds before smiling. "Yeah! I think so! She went into the Rec Room! I don't know what happened to her after that! Probably got eaten by a ghost or something…"

"Why would you SAY that?!" Luigi was now horrified.

"Goodbye, Toad," Tails commented and walked away, pulling the plumber along with him. Shadow and Vivian followed silently behind them.

Once they were in the Rec Room, Luigi began to lead the way. Now they were back in the halls and in the darkness again. The adventure was quiet all the way there. Vivian hadn't said a word since they had started looking for Daisy and Shadow didn't really talk much.

"Are we going the right way?" Tails questioned Luigi as he vacuumed up some ghostly bats and mice, irritated by how annoying they were.

Luigi nodded his head as they trekked up a staircase. "I'm sure of it."

When they reached their final destination, Luigi opened the door to the Safari Room that was supposed to be locked, but apparently someone had unlocked it. Knowing it was Daisy, Luigi began yelling out in a frantic manner as if he were dying or something.

"DAISY?! DAISY! DAISY, WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU IN HERE SOMEWHERE?! SAY SOMETHING, PLEASE! MARIO!" Luigi hollered like a banshee.

Shadow hit him in the back of the head to shut him up. "Are you a clown or something? Why in the heck would you call out for Mario when he isn't even in here?!" the black hedgehog scowled.

Luigi rubbed his head, chuckling nervously.

"The Safari Room looks really creepy…" Tails observed as he shined his flashlight everywhere. When the lightning flashed from outside, the room was much clearer to see. "And I don't see any ghosts popping up. Plus, there's another door over there that looks like it's unlocked."

"Goodness," Luigi forced out through chattering teeth as they all made their way over to the other door. "Why would Daisy even think of coming up here all alone in the darkness?! It's really scary up in here!"

Getting out of the room, the quartet found themselves out in a wooden hallway with doors around. It was still dark and eerily quiet. Without warning, Shadow used his abnormal speed to dash down the short hallway to the door at the end. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Darn it…" he murmured.

"Someone's eager to find Daisy," Tails sang while flying around, using his tails.

"Shut it, fox!" Shadow growled, pointing a finger at him. "I only want to get revenge on that tomboy for beating me up for no freaking reason!"

Tails rolled his eyes.

"All the other doors are locked!" Luigi whined, waving his flashlight everywhere. "We have to go back into the Safari Room!"

Sighing simultaneously, everyone headed on back into the Safari Room and were instantly greeted by an ugly, blue ghost. It spat out its strange noises and came at them. It was a water ghost, but Luigi currently didn't have any ice to destroy it!

"Oh noooooo!" Luigi screamed as the ghost slammed the ground with its giant fists, sending a mild shockwave towards Luigi and the gang. They all went flying back and crashing into the walls.

"Ouch!" Vivian yelped.

"Ugh!" Tails groaned.

Shadow only grunted, quickly jumping back to his feet and ready to give the ghost a piece of his mind, but the ghost had giggled and vanished.

"We have to go get some ice, guys," Luigi mumbled, rubbing his head.

They all nodded.

So, the four individuals left the Safari Room and journeyed all the way back to the Tea Room to get some ice. When they got back to the Safari Room, Luigi was ready to destroy the ghost once and for all. The ghost made its appearance known and Luigi wasted it.

A bunch of other ghosts appeared in the Safari Room, but Luigi and Tails worked together to make sure they were safely inside their Poltergust 3000s! When the lights popped on, a box appeared on the floor.

Shadow ran over and opened the box, taking out a key. Luigi and Tails found the Boo in the room and the Boo popped out with a harsh cackle of pure amusement.

"Little Boo Beep lost sheep!" chortled the Boo.

"Now Little Boo Beep shall go to sleep!" Tails tried to rhyme as he vacuumed up the Boo into oblivion. The fox struck a pose after the deed was done.

Luigi pulled out his Game Boy Horror to transfer the Boo and all of the data to Professor E. Gadd for Tails. When he did, the professor was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well done!" the professor caterwauled. "This time I have a special bit of information for you!"

"_Again_?" Shadow groaned.

Vivian only sighed.

"You know about elements, right? Anybody will tell you they form a triangular relationship. Which is to say, water beats fire, fire beats ice, and ice beats water," the old man yapped on and on. "Heh heh heh…Get me?"

"Of course we get you!" Shadow retorted harshly, fed up with the old dude's babbling. "Why wouldn't we know that? Why are you even telling us this?!"

Tails yawped, "Be quiet, Shadow!"

Professor E. Gadd rolled his eyes before disappearing from the screen, through with talking.

"That was SPECIAL information?" Shadow muttered out, now incredibly ticked off. "THAT was SPECIAL information? That was freaking common sense! What does that old fool take us for? Idiots?!"

"If that's what you want to believe, nobody's stopping you," Tails sighed. "Come on. There's still no sign of Daisy and I'm assuming the key you just took out of that box goes to that door at the end of the hallway! Let's go!"

The four characters fled the room and hurriedly went to that door and stuff…


	27. The Battle with Boolosus

**Author's Note: **And so...they face another boss!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 27: The Battle with Boolosus**

* * *

Upon reaching the door, Shadow used the key to unlock it and the quartet quickly went through…only to be surprised that they were now on top of a very large and wide Balcony! There were statues on the balcony as well, fairly fine sculptures. Tails quickly pulled out his Game Boy Horror and gasped.

"My Boo Radar is going off the charts!" the fox blared in disbelief. "It's like…it's like there are several Boos here at once or something!"

"D-Do y-you m-mean th-those B-Boos p-playing Ring Around the Rosie over there?" Luigi shakily questioned the fox as he pointed to the bunch of Boos spinning around in a perfect circle, hands joined.

Tails looked to where Luigi was pointing and saw all of the Boos, almost dropping his Game Boy Horror in the process because of the shock that smacked into him from the sight. "My GOSH! There are a lot of them!"

"And Daisy's in the center of them!" gasped Vivian, eyes widening behind her pink bangs.

Peering much more closely, everyone could see the Boos playing Ring Around the Rosie with Daisy in the center of their sphere. She was just standing there with a dull and lifeless look painted on her facial features. This made everyone even more shocked than they already were!

"D-Daisy…!" Luigi squeaked, wanting to save her from all of those Boos. Why did she look so lifeless? The plumber was so frightened and felt like having a heart attack, but he wouldn't allow himself to because he needed to save Daisy!

"This is more like Ring Around the _Daisy_, if you know what I mean," Shadow decided to put in in a joking manner, trying his best not to snicker at his own joke.

Tails glared at him. "This is no joking matter!"

"It is to me…"

As the Boos continued to spin around Daisy in their perfect circle, one of them spoke up.

"That scaredy-cat Luigi and his pompous friends has made it this far…Oh, we're so frightened!" it sounded very sarcastic and un-serious.

"Wait, what did that thing just say?" Shadow growled out, prepared to introduce the Boos to his fist. "Did they just call us _pompous_?!"

Tails nodded, a little uneasy. "I think so."

"I guess it's our turn, then…" another Boo quietly said, eerie and darkly.

"All right, Boos, let's assume our real form…" a third one declared in a raspy voice.

Luigi was petrified. "_Real_ form?!"

"Daisy's still in there!" Vivian hollered, frantic. "We have to do something!"

"But first, how about giving him and his ding-bat friends a little scare!" a fourth Boo suggested, cackling heinously.

Suddenly, Daisy vanished from the circle and was nowhere to be found. That alone almost sent Luigi into cardiac arrest! Next, however, the Boos all turned around to flash their horrific faces at the four individuals before disappearing altogether.

"Where'd they go!?" Tails chattered, nervous.

"They fled, that's what!" Shadow assumed.

"This is scary…what happened to Daisy?" Vivian questioned, tears appearing in her eyes.

Luigi was more terrified than anybody there and he was so scared for Princess Daisy. What had the Boos done to her?! Did they swallow her up?!

All of a sudden, the Boos appeared around all of them in a perfect circle, cackling madly with each other as if it was some kind of circus act. Scared, Luigi released a yell and jumped up into the air, quickly falling down onto his rear. Tails flinched as lightning flashed everywhere. Vivian grabbed onto Shadow's arm as thunder boomed overhead. Surprisingly, Shadow didn't pull his arm away and prepared for a fight.

As the Boos laughed and laughed and laughed, they began to spin around all four of them faster and faster, gaining speed with each spin. And as they spun, they got closer and closer! All of the teammates huddled together, willing the Boos to back off, but they didn't. They kept getting closer and closer until they flew upwards. That was when everyone found themselves back on the Balcony, but everything looked different. It was similar to when they had faced Chauncey and Bogmire.

They were facing another boss!

Looking upwards, everyone could see a HUGE Boo flying down towards them and ready to pulverize them! Shouting, screaming, and wailing, everyone scattered and moved out of the way of the gigantic Boo. The big Boo slammed into the ground and then cackled in a deeper voice.

"Whoa! When the shy, timid Boos get together, their body and their attitude get BIG!" Tails commented, trying to stop shaking from the fear he was experiencing. They were almost squashed by a humongous Boo!

"They merged together to become one!" yawped Vivian as the Boo continued to laugh hysterically. "This is terrible! What are we going to do?!"

Suddenly, within the giant Boo's body, an unconscious Daisy appeared! She was just floating in there like she was floating in water or something. The princess was unresponsive and looked like she was dead.

"DAISY!" squawked Luigi.

"**It's time for you all to perish now!"** the massive Boo, Boolossus, claimed while bounding towards everyone at a fast pace.

Everyone scrambled like scrambled eggs!

"What do we do?!" Luigi hollered now being chased by Boolossus.

Tails thought quickly and searched around for anything that might damage the Boo. The fox noticed that there were two statues there that were frozen over with ice element ghosts floating around them. The horse statues also contained pointed parts at the top of their heads, like unicorns!

"Shadow!" Tails called out suddenly.

Shadow ceased his running and turned around to look at the fox as the overgrown Boo continued to hunt Luigi down. Vivian was currently trying to help him out. "What?!"

"Do you think Boos can pop like balloons?" he questioned the black hedgehog.

Shadow frowned, not knowing what Tails was getting at, but then he finally noticed the pointy parts of the frozen statues on the Balcony. He gave Tails a short nod before turning around and darting towards Luigi who was still running away from the huge Boo.

"Move aside!" Shadow barked.

Luigi didn't have to be told twice! He dived to the side and landed on his tummy, quickly turning around to see that Boolossus was now chasing the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow led the massive Boo over to one of the frozen statues and, like a dumbbell, Boolossus slammed into the pointy part of the statue, popping like a balloon!

All the Boos that had merged together were now tiny Boos, floating around and cackling madly to themselves. They had all separated due to the actions that were carried out previously! Shadow turned to Tails and shouted, "Now what, Tails?!"

"Uh!" Tails tried to think of a solution as fast as he could. When he found out what they had to do, he snapped his fingers and pointed at the ice element ghosts floating around. "Luigi! Use your ice abilities to freeze the little Boos so we can vacuum them up!"

Luigi jumped to his feet and was about to do so, but noticed Daisy lying on the ground still unconscious. When the Boos had separated, she did too!

"Daisy!" the plumber yawped.

"I'll see if she's okay! You take care of the Boos!" Vivian informed the male as she hurried over to the princess. She looked down at her and saw that she was unmoving. "Daisy…please wake up!"

Meanwhile, Luigi had done as Tails asked, freezing the little Boos that were floating around in the air. Tails vacuumed them up quickly after the plumber had done so. Shadow helped out by slowing down time for them for a short amount of time AND using his Chaos Spears to cause the little Boos to fall to the ground twitching and withering in pain.

It took some time, but Tails and Luigi, along with Shadow's help, managed to vacuum up a few Boos here and there. However, the Boos all flew back together and forming into one once more. Also, Daisy's body floated up into the air and was magically inserted back into the massive Boo's body.

"No!" Vivian screamed when it happened.

"Look! The Boo is smaller now!" Tails informed his companions as the Boo bounced towards them while laughing. "We're beating it!"

Luigi nodded, still worried about Daisy who was inside of the Boo's body once again. Why were the Boos doing this to poor Daisy and how did Daisy even get into this fiasco? The plumber started running as the Boo aimed for him.

"Lead it to the other statue now and get ready!" Tails announced.

"Right!" Luigi said.

Shadow prepared himself while Vivian stood off to the side, unable to do anything to help at the moment. The Shadow Siren was feeling too much guilt at the moment. She _really_ wanted to apologize to Princess Daisy, but couldn't really do it right now. Vivian couldn't help but think that it was all her fault that Daisy was in this dire situation right now. Vivian felt like a really bad person at that moment and she released a solemn sigh, forlorn and guilty.

So the battle continued from there with the same routine. They got Boolossus to the pointy part of the statues and popped it like a balloon and separated them all. After that Luigi and Tails worked together to immobilize the little Boos and vacuum them up. Shadow helped, of course.

When the fight was over and the final Boo was vacuumed up, everyone was transported back to the regular Balcony and things were back to normal. Plus, a huge golden box appeared in the center of the Balcony! Tails and Luigi slapped each other happy high fives and Shadow only stood there with his arms folded. Vivian, however, was too busy tending to the sleeping Daisy who was on the ground.

"Please wake up, Daisy! I am so sorry for saying all those mean things to you!" Vivian apologized over and over again, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're not useless! You're very helpful! Everybody enjoys having you around…including me! Please wake up! Please!"

"Why are you acting like she's dead?" Shadow questioned the Shadow Siren as he trekked over to her. He stared down at Daisy's sleeping face and then brought his gaze to Vivian's sad one. Shadow decided that tears didn't suit the pink haired girl at all. "Daisy will be fine."

"DAISY! OH MY GOSH!" Luigi sprinted on over to the others with Tails flying from behind him. The plumber got down on his knees beside Daisy and placed a hand onto her belly, shaking her. "Daisy! Please don't be dead!"

"She's not dead…" Shadow let him know.

Tails started to weep. "Please no! Why did death have to take her away from us?!" the fox cried.

"For the last time, she is NOT dead!"

Suddenly, Daisy's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the faces of all of her friends. Everyone (excluding Shadow, because Shadow doesn't smile) smiled down at her in relief and joy, glad that she was okay!

"Ugh…" Daisy rubbed the top of her head as she sat up, eyeing her friends curiously and tiredly. "I was COMPLETELY out of it during that wicked fight you guys had!"

"You're alive!" Luigi, Tails, and Vivian all tackled the princess with a hug.

Daisy was surprised. "Whoa!"

"I'm so sorry, Daisy!" Vivian wailed, hugging her tight. "I didn't mean any of the things I said to you! I like having you here on our side! I don't want you to go! We need your help and you are VERY useful!"

Daisy stared at her, blinking a few times before breaking out into a genuine grin. "Thanks, Vivian. I forgive you. I want to apologize for being mean to you also all those other times," the princess confessed, a tinge of guilt touching her voice.

Vivian grinned. "Friends?"

"Friends," the princess and Shadow Siren joined hands, shaking afterwards.

Tails clapped happily, dancing around. "Nice! They're FINALLY friends!"

"That's a relief!" Luigi added.

"Now can we see what's in the giant box over there?" Shadow wanted to know, pointing a gloved finger at said box. He was becoming impatient.

Daisy hopped to her feet and held up a fist. "I'll get it! YEAH!" the happy princess dashed over to the box and kicked it open with her foot, revealing a large blue key. She held it up and did a pose along with everyone else. "OH YEAH!"

Right after that, as if on cue, Luigi's Game Boy Horror began beeping loudly, playing that same old tune from all those other times. Luigi looked around nervously, wondering where that sound was coming from. It still freaked him out!

"Luigi, your Game Boy Horror!" Tails blubbered.

"Oh!" the plumber pulled it out and held it up so everyone could see. The professor's old and wrinkled face popped up on the screen and he wore a concerned expression.

"…Luigi, can you hear me?" Professor E. Gadd asked. "Oh, what a relief! That white mist interrupted your signal."

"White mist? What white mist?" Luigi asked.

He went unheard. "Hmmm. You and your youngster friends seem to have done some serious work here!"

"You got that right!" Tails stated, holding up a peace sign. "We kicked butt!"

"We sure did!" Vivian giggled.

Shadow just nodded, appearing bored.

"Too bad I didn't get to help…" Daisy pouted.

"Why don't you come on back to the lab?" the old dude suggested to them all. "We can have dinner while we gaze at these ghost paintings!"

Tails rubbed his complaining belly. "Mmmm. Dinner sure does sound good right about now! I feel like I'm starving!" he declared hungrily.

"I am quite famished," Vivian put in.

"Me too," Daisy input.

"So am I!" Luigi crowed.

Shadow refused to say anything to that and kept to himself. Sure, he was hungry, but he wasn't letting them know that. He thought he'd feel embarrassed if he told them that he was hungry and that he was struggling to keep his stomach from growling. It was silly.

"Tonight I'll make an old family recipe," the old dude informed them cheerfully.

"An old family recipe?"

"Ooooooh, must be something divine!"

"My mouth is watering just THINKING about it!"

"I can't wait to eat it! Tee hee!"

"…"

A smile danced upon Professor E. Gadd's lips and he opened his mouth and started talking to them, "Pickled dandelions with barnacles in a diesel marinade!"

"_Huh_?!" Shadow looked disgusted.

"What does THAT taste like?" Tails wondered.

"I dunno, but I'm so hungry that I'm willing to try ANYTHING!" Luigi talked.

"Doesn't sound too edible to me!" Daisy caterwauled, hands on her hips. "Pickled dandelions? Barnacles in a diesel marinade? What the heck?"

Vivian sighed. "Oh boy…"

Afterwards, the quintet, happy with their most recent victory over the overgrown Boo, started making their way through the mansion to get outside and into the rain to go to the professor's secret hideout.


	28. Pickled Dandelions with Barnacles

**Author's Note: **Enjoy this short chapter!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 28: Pickled Dandelions with Barnacles in a Diesel Marinade**

* * *

After turning the ghosts that they had captured back into portraits, everyone helped the professor hang them up in the Gallery. When that was done, the professor left to go prepare their strange dinner. As they waited, they lounged in the Gallery and just relaxed.

"I wonder what it tastes like…" Tails murmured in deep thought as he sat on a sofa, gazing at the painting of Melody. He recalled how insane she had been, trying to kill them with her lovely Music Sheets!

Luigi was sitting next to him and he turned his head to look at the younger male. "What? What do you wonder what _what_ tastes like?" he questioned, but then frowned in a perplexing manner. "Did I even _say_ that right?"

Tails chortled. "I don't know, but it sure sounded confusing!" he answered with a shake of his head. "Anyway, I was wondering what the professor's old family recipe is going to taste like. I've never had dandelions before!"

"Neither have I…" Luigi trailed, stomach complaining.

"Someone's hungry," Tails sang.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "We are all hungry! You should know that!"

"I know, I know," Tails chuckled.

Luigi smiled at the fox.

Meanwhile, Vivian was occupied on trying to talk to Shadow and/or confess her feelings to him. Shadow was sitting on a chair alone while he stared at the painting of Boolossus, Bogmire, and Chauncey.

"Shadow?" the Shadow Siren spoke, coming over.

Shadow's ear twitched at the sound of her voice, but he didn't say anything.

Vivian sat down next to him and clasped her hands together nervously, looking downwards instead of at him. "Shadow, I…there's something I have to tell you."

"Whatever it is, you can keep it to yourself," Shadow retorted sharply. "I'm not interested."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say!" Vivian exclaimed, mouth agape.

Shadow growled. "I don't have to!"

"Well, it pertains to you, so I think you should quit with your cold attitude and listen to what I have to say!" Vivian shot back just as harshly. She was through with Shadow treating her badly and whatnot.

Shadow felt like getting up and using Chaos Control to teleport away, but he didn't. He suddenly found himself glued to his spot, unable to move. The black hedgehog reluctantly turned his attention to her, his _full_ attention.

"Are you listening?" Vivian asked him, frowning.

Shadow hesitated before giving her a short nod without using any words.

"Good," Vivian huffed shakily before nervously playing with her fingers. "U-Um…well, what I wanted to tell you was that, I…I _really_ like you, Shadow. I-I was wondering if…if you felt the same way about me?"

Shadow said nothing.

Scared of rejection, the Shadow Siren peered at the black hedgehog's expression. He was just staring at her with a blank look on his face. His eyes held no emotion whatsoever, but he seemed to be ruminating on something.

"Sh-Shadow…?" Vivian sputtered.

"I don't like you," Shadow talked slowly while staring right at her face. "…in that way," he finished before Vivian's tears could burst out of her eyes. "We can be friends though, but I don't want to get into a relationship with you…"

Vivian was now crestfallen. "Is there someone else or am I not that desirable?"

Shadow's mind flashed to Maria, but then that made him too sad inside. He didn't want to think about her, but he did from time to time. His mind conjured up her image and taunted him, forcing him to _remember_. However, his thoughts then traveled to Rouge the Bat. Rouge was his best friend along with Omega, but he'd never even dream of getting into a relationship with the bat. It just didn't seem right to him at all.

"There is no one else…" Shadow murmured quietly in reply to Vivian's question.

"So you just don't want to be with me? Is that it?" Vivian wanted to know, her voice colored with downcast. Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she quickly wiped them away with her gloved hand.

Shadow slowly shook his head.

"Okay…" Vivian commented brokenly while getting up. She moved away from the black hedgehog and then went somewhere else where she couldn't be seen.

Shadow felt like calling her back, but didn't. He felt bad for hurting the girl's feelings, but he just couldn't commit himself into a relationship. It just wasn't _him_. It wouldn't be the same if he had a _girlfriend_. Plus, he wasn't really sure what he felt for the Shadow Siren.

Daisy had been watching the whole ordeal from afar and she stomped up to Shadow once Vivian was gone. The princess had her hands planted firmly on her hips and a dark look was painting her facial features. Shadow tilted his head back to peer up at her, a very cross look crawling around his face.

"What's your problem?" Daisy demanded to know, her tone not unlike steel. "That sweet and innocent girl really has feelings for you and you turn her down?! You might not ever get another chance like this again, Mr. Grumpy!"

Shadow was now vexed. "What exactly were _you_ doing, huh? Were you just standing over there eavesdropping on our conversation?" he snorted. "Last I checked, you didn't give a squat about Vivian!"

"We're friends now, dumbo!" Daisy shot back. "Are you blind or were you not there when we made up?"

"Get out of my view," Shadow sharply chattered, his voice tainted with poison. "Your face is not a good thing to look at!" he added.

Daisy gasped. "_Why you little-_"

"Dinner is served, youngsters!" the sound of Professor E. Gadd's voice cut the princess off as he entered the room while rolling in a table…with wheels. You know, that's how it was _rolling_. It had _wheels_. Yeah.

"Yay! I'm starving!" Tails yawped, jumping off of the sofa and eyeing the plates of food on top of the table. He flew over and inspected it, seeing actual dandelions on the plate covered in…something.

Luigi walked on over calmly and stared at the food, his appetite vaporizing as soon as he did. He swallowed hard and a frown jumped onto his facial features. "Uh…what in the world is THAT?" the plumber questioned as Daisy, Shadow, and Vivian stepped over to see the grub.

"Pickled dandelions with barnacles in a diesel marinade!" the professor responded. "Enjoy your meal, youngsters! Trust me, it's delicious!" then he left the Gallery with a plate of his own food. As he left, he was hungrily eating the food and shoving it into his mouth like he couldn't get it in fast enough.

Daisy reluctantly took a plate, staring at the food on it. "Oh, look…" she drawled out unsurely. "There _are_ dandelions in this meal and there's pickles too along with barnacles in a diesel marinade…"

"I don't feel confident about eating this," Vivian remarked as she grabbed a plate and fork, picking at her food with a sad expression dancing along her face. She was still upset about Shadow's rejection of her. However, the girl was unaware that the black hedgehog was feeling guilty for rejecting her.

"Well, the professor worked hard on this meal for us and he expects all of this to be in our bellies!" Luigi announced as he took a plate with food on it, eyeing the freshly cut dandelions on the plate. "We have to eat it even if it kills us…"

"You know, I thought the professor was joking when he mentioned this recipe to us," Tails nervously blubbered. "Now I see that he was being completely SERIOUS."

Shadow growled, annoyed by all of their talking. He snatched a plate off of the table and grabbed a fork too. He stabbed some of the dandelions with the pickles and everything and lifted the fork up to his mouth, shoving it into it. Everyone watched eagerly, wanting to know how it tasted.

"How does it taste?" Daisy wanted to know.

"Yeah, is it good?" Tails asked.

Shadow chewed for a few minutes before his face twisted up into a look of pure disgust and horridness. He started coughing and he dropped his plate of food. After that he brought a hand to his throat and was now choking, spitting out the nasty dandelions, pickles, and everything.

"He's choking!" Vivian exclaimed, worried.

"Luigi, do something!" Daisy shoved Luigi towards the choking black hedgehog.

Luigi looked at her. "What?! Why do _I_ have to do something about this?!"

"You're the hero!" Daisy retorted. "Now get your butt over there and save him!"

Luigi sighed and trudged over, getting behind the choking Shadow and wrapping his arms around him. From there, the plumber performed the Heimlich maneuver on the black hedgehog while the others watched. Shadow managed to spit out a dandelion and shove Luigi off of him, sending the plumber to the ground hard.

"Ouch!" Luigi whined.

Shadow cleared his throat and was breathing heavily, eyes darting all over the place wildly.

"So, is it good enough to eat?" Tails asked stupidly.

"No," Shadow deadpanned. "No, it's not."


	29. Uh Oh! The Power's Out!

**Author's Note: **So the power's out!

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 29: Uh Oh! The Power's Out!**

* * *

_Anyway_, the quintet of very extraordinary individuals falsely told the professor that they consumed his 'scrumptious' dinner and immediately headed out to the mansion. The mansion was dark and towering as usual, looming over them like a horrific monster about to pounce! They all walked through the mansion and whatnot, passing by rooms that they had succeeded in clearing out. Eventually, they came back to the Balcony and walked right over to the other door that was sealed. However, once they approached it, the seal vanished and allowed them entrance.

"Yes!" Daisy cheered. "Who has the key?!"

"Uh, _you_ do!" Tails answered, pursing his lips.

Daisy chortled and pulled out the key. "Oh!" After that, the tomboyish female put the key through the lock and turned it, unlocking the door. Then, without any more delays, she pulled the door open and skipped on into the darkness followed by everyone else. Again, as usual, Luigi reluctantly followed.

However, before they could fully journey further into the place, a harsh strike of lightning struck the mansion hard, causing all of the power to go out! The Balcony was now shrouded in complete darkness and Luigi and Tails instantly pulled out their flashlights.

"MARIO!" Luigi cried, just about ready to run away in fear because of the darkness all around them. "OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS, HELP ME, SAVE ME!"

"Relax!" Shadow barked. "The power only went out. It's easily solvable, right?"

"Should be," Tails chirped, unafraid.

Then, all of a sudden, Luigi's Game Boy Horror started beeping. "Criminy! What a calamity!" the old dude screamed from the Game Boy Horror after the plumber removed it from his pocket. "The elec…the electricity has gone out!"

"Obviously!" Daisy commented.

"The lightning strike just now must've caused a blackout," the old guy rambled on like the old geezer he was. "I can't see anything in this blasted darkness…"

"Neither can we!" Vivian piped up.

"The ghosts will have the run of the place in the dark!" the professor yawped.

Luigi was instantly frightened. "All is lost."

"Don't say that!" Tails snapped.

"All is _found_," Luigi corrected himself, grinning sheepishly at the fox.

"Be careful, youngsters!" Professor E. Gadd told them before disconnecting.

Vivian was about to ask what they should do now, but an orange ghost suddenly appeared from behind them, screeching loudly like a terrible banshee that was out to kill.

"It's time to skedaddle!" the plumber yelped, continuing on through the door. Everyone immediately followed, leaving the ghost behind.

As they walked through the even darker, wooden corridor, they began to hear the sound of a phone ringing. Shocking, right? Anyway, they found the room of where the ringing was coming from and they found themselves in the Telephone Room!

"Wow, I've never been in a Telephone Room before!" Vivian stated.

"I wonder who's calling…?" Luigi put in, going over to one of the phones and picking it up as everyone else looked around in interest. "Hello?" the plumber spoke into the phone, uneasy about everything.

"…**He-Hello? May I ask who is speaking…please?"** a quiet, raspy voice talked on the other end of the phone, almost making Luigi faint.

"It's Luigi!" Luigi answered.

"**Luh…Luigi?"**

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, the voice brightened up and wasn't so quiet anymore. "Whew! It's me, Toad!" Toad chirped from the other end, incredibly delighted to be hearing Luigi's voice. "I don't know what I would have done if a ghost had answered!"

"Uh…yeah," Luigi muttered.

"Anyway, we have a terrible problem! The lightning caused a blackout all over the house! What should we do?" Toad questioned, worried and scared.

"I-I don't know! I'm just as scared as you are!" Luigi yawped nervously.

Daisy strutted over and snatched the phone out of the plumber's grasp, putting it to her own ear. "Hey, Toad!" she greeted him.

"Princess Daisy?!" Toad sounded surprised.

"Yup!" Daisy laughed.

Luigi stared at the princess. "How did you know it was Toad on the phone?!"

Daisy ignored him.

"We're really, REALLY afraid of the dark! Isn't there a way you can turn the lights back on?" Toad queried, sounding like he was about to cry again.

"Weeeeell…" Daisy dragged out slowly. "Do YOU know how to turn the lights back on?"

"Huh? No, we don't know how to turn them on. We were hoping you'd know…SNIFF! Oh, me!"

Daisy sweat-dropped. "So tragic!"

Toad wept for a few minutes before speaking again, "But…Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing a large breaker switch somewhere in the basement…"

"Oh! That's right!" Daisy talked.

Suddenly, the Toad ended the call abruptly.

Daisy put the phone down and turned to look at her comrades. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we have to go to the basement and flip the breaker switch!" she announced proudly. "I'm so smart that I find out solutions to problems! Just like math! Ha!"

"Not as smart as me…" Tails retorted, thinking that that didn't make much sense at all what Daisy had remarked.

"Another phone is ringing. I wonder who else is calling…" Vivian trailed nervously as she stood next to a very silent Shadow the Hedgehog.

Tails flew over to the phone that was ringing and picked it up, putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"**Hello? Howdy? Heelloooo?"** a voice questioned from the other end.

"Who is this?" Tails wanted to know, frowning.

"Oh, sorry to surprise you, boy! It's me, Professor E. Gadd…" the professor chattered on the other end. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"No, no…it's fine."

"I know I usually contact you by Game Boy Horror, but I thought I'd try this phone since you were in the room…" he explained quickly.

"Wait, how did you know we were in-?"

"You know that all ghosts avoid the light and hide in the dark…But listen, now. There's one ghost who fled from the gallery who only hides in the darkest places…His name is…Uncle Grimmly."

Tails had put the call on speaker so all of his companions could hear. Yup, he managed to do it somehow and now Luigi was freaking out about what the professor conveyed to everyone.

"The darkest places?!" Luigi squeaked.

"If he's on the loose, then now may be your only chance to get him…Why don't you try looking for him before you get those lights back on? Might be wise…"

Shadow started shaking his head. "No, no, no! You're sending us on a pointless goose chase just to capture some stupid ghost? We have more important things to be doing!" the black hedgehog complained.

"Shadow, that mouth of yours needs shutting!" Daisy threatened him, getting ready to karate chop him again. She seemed serious.

Not wanting to be harmed again, Shadow backed away from her and closed his mouth, mentally promising to punch her in the throat.

"He's old for a ghost, but it's only made him more cautious," Professor E. Gadd babbled. "I do know, though, that for some reason he tends to prefer rooms with mirrors…"

"Oh, that makes things so much easier!" Vivian said, clapping her hands.

"Uh-oh, the ghosts are starting to approach your position!" the professor hollered out in a frantic voice. "Be careful, youngsters…!" then he was gone and a pink ghost appeared while the doors became sealed.

"Great," Shadow dragged out.

"This is seriously annoying!" Daisy boomed.

"Wait, only one door got sealed," Vivian pointed out. "So we can leave now!"

Without taking any damage from the ghosts that tried to assault them with their ghoulishness, the quintet exited the room and left the place entirely, going out into the Balcony again. As they made their way across the dark Balcony, countless ghosts kept appearing in their path and hindering their progress. Tails and Luigi took care of each and every one of them though, but they just kept on coming!

When they arrived at the Safari Room again, Vivian was attacked by a Grabbing Ghost and Shadow had to rescue her yet again. Vivian thanked him several times, which Shadow completely ignored.

They made it back to the Rec Room when they were ambushed by a large fray of ghosts! They couldn't simply walk around them either and they were just completely getting in the way! Shadow tried throwing Chaos Spears at them, but that didn't work whatsoever.

"They're everywhere!" Daisy howled.

"Tell me about it!" Tails yowled.

"So ANNOYING!" blared Shadow as he got caught by a Grabbing Ghost.

Luigi was also attacked by a Grabbing Ghost and socked in the face by an orange ghost. He moaned in pain and took out his Game Boy Horror, wanting to try something. "We need to get out of here!" he held up his Game Boy Horror, aimed it at the only mirror in there, and pressed a button.

Immediately, in everyone's vision, the room began to spin rapidly. It kept spinning and spinning and spinning until everything stopped and they were back standing in the Foyer!

"What was THAT?" Tails wondered, dizzy.

"I don't know! I just used my Game Boy Horror on the mirror and…presto!" Luigi tried to explain that illogical occurrence. "Anyway, let's go to the Wardrobe Room! There are some mirrors in there!"

Everyone agreed.

So, once they got into the Anteroom after leaving the Foyer and the Parlor, numerous ghosts showed up and tried to attack them! They were all squealing and blubbering out their strange, exotic noises. There were so many, that everyone took damage from them! It was a complete nightmare!

Fortunately, they pulled through and stumbled into the Wardrobe Room where they immediately found Uncle Grimmly! He was just floating in front of a mirror while looking extra creepy and whatnot.

"Luigi use the Game Boy Horror on him, or Tails, whatever…" Daisy wearily ordered.

Tails decided to do it and removed his Game Boy Horror from his invisible pocket, aiming it at the portrait ghost. "This is Uncle Grimmly, Hermit of Darkness! Adrift in the darkness, he tends to keep to himself, which suits the rest of the family just fine."

"I can see _why_," Shadow threw out his opinion. "He's butt ugly."

"For once, I agree with you, Mr. Grumpy!" Daisy chortled.

Shadow mumbled some incoherent things underneath his breath after Daisy's sentence was out there.

"How do we get him?" Vivian questioned.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Tails hummed, hand on his chin with a very contemplative expression dancing along his facial features.

"**Nobody will find me because I'm old, cranky and, by gum, people are afraid of me!"** Uncle Grimmly spoke all of a sudden from where he was at in front of the mirror, smiling to himself while looking hideous and stuff.

"He left out ugly…" Shadow sounded disappointed.

"I ain't afraid of ya, fool!" Daisy shook a fist at the portrait ghost, totally offended.

"I'm not either!" Vivian threw in.

"I'm still thinking of a possible way to get him," Tails declared with a nod of his head. "But I ain't scared."

"_I'm_ scared…" Luigi whispered.

Suddenly, Uncle Grimmly raised his hands into the air, dumbly making his heart visible and accessible to everyone. Tails rolled his eyes and stunned him with his flashlight, easily vacuuming him up afterwards and causing a box to appear in the room.

This time Vivian opened the box and pulled out a key. "I found a key! I wonder what room this one is for!"

"Okay, now that we've got Uncle Grimmly can we turn the power back on now, PLEASE?!" Luigi wailed, stomping his foot on the ground like an immature child. "I can't stand these ghouls any longer!"

"Okay!" Tails yipped.

"Alrighty then!" Daisy yapped.

"Fine with me!" Vivian blubbered.

"Hmph…" Shadow folded his arms.

After that, the quintet left the room by transporting to the Foyer magically.


	30. Clockwork Soldiers, the Toy Platoon

**Author's Note: **Four more chapters! D:

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 30: Clockwork Soldiers, the Toy Platoon**

* * *

The quintet continued their adventure through the mansion, quickly making their way through the darkness and to the basement to turn the power back on! Everyone was feeling very eager to do so, because they were all tired of the endless fray of ghosts that tried to assault them every time they entered a room! It didn't take long to reach the Breaker Room…

"Flip that red big red switch and pop those lights back on, boy!" Daisy exclaimed, doing a little dance.

Luigi sighed at Daisy's silly antics and grabbed the large red switch with both hands, pushing it upwards. Right after that happened, the lights flashed on and the mansion was back to the way it used to be, the rooms cleared out of ghosts and everything! Plus, to their great fortune, a box appeared in the room!

Tails found a key in the box and he quickly put the key away until they needed to use it. "Finally, the lights are back on! That was a nightmare getting past all of those pesky ghouls! They just kept on!" he dramatically caterwauled.

"There's a Boo in here somewhere…" Luigi trailed while holding up his Game Boy Horror and using the Boo Radar. "I think it's over there by those barrels or something," he pointed at the barrels all stacked up against the wall in the Breaker Room.

"I'm on it!" Princess Daisy announced while bounding towards the many barrels. She pulled out her baseball bat and swung as hard as she could at the barrels, knocking the Boo right out of it! Wow!

"I'm Boo B. Hatch! I'm nuts!" the Boo cackled in great amusement, wriggling its arms. This Boo had 200 HP, which surprised everybody!"

Regardless, Luigi started vacuuming up the Boo, chasing it around the Breaker Room as everyone else did their own thing. Tails was busy ruminating, Daisy was looking for something to drink, and Vivian was trying to get Shadow's attention, hoping that he would give her another chance.

Luigi wasn't successful in catching the Boo because Boo B. Hatch had flown through one of the walls in the Breaker Room. Luckily, the team possessed one of the keys that unlocked the other door right across from the Breaker Room!

"Boos are so annoying…" Luigi murmured as he got out of the room.

"You can say that again!" Tails blared.

After everyone was out of the room, Luigi unlocked the door to the next room and they all strolled on in. They were now in the cold, dark Cellar. It was really old and dirty down there! It was so dirty and old, that there were mounds of dirt all over the place that was in the heroes' way!

"I'll take care of this," Tails informed everyone and started to vacuum up the dust mounds on the ground.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You can't just walk right over it?!" Shadow questioned the fox, looking around at everyone as if they were crazy.

Daisy smacked him in the back of the head. "No, we can't! So just be quiet and quit your yapping!"

"I will _kill_ you-"

"Done! Hey, there's a funny looking panel embedded on the ground over here, I have a feeling it'll get us to the other side of the Cellar!" Tails observed.

"That's great," Vivian smiled.

Tails stepped onto the panel and was immediately thrust up into the ceiling. Now he was walking around the ceiling! "Wow! This is cool! This is just like the Tea Room!"

Vivian was next to join the fox up there. "Heck yeah!"

Then Daisy was next. "Awesome!"

Luigi went as fourth, finding it to be rather exquisite! He was on the ceiling! "Whoa!"

Shadow joined them on the ceiling last and huffed, not finding anything to be fun on the ceiling whatsoever. So, they all walked onto the other side of the Cellar and were sent back to the ground and off of the ceiling.

They left the Cellar after that and stumbled into a dark corridor with a few doors. The Boo was at the end of the corridor while cackling madly. Luigi jumped after it and tried vacuuming it up. That time, the Boo was successfully captured!

"Guys…" Tails chattered all of a sudden while approaching the locked door up ahead. "I have a feeling that Mario and Sonic are on the other side of this door…"

"What makes you say that?" Luigi asked, walking over to stand next to the boy.

"I just have a feeling…" Tails replied quietly.

"Well, that's good news!" Daisy blurted out, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Vivian grinned.

Shadow shook his head at them all. "Saving them isn't going to be easy, you know. We might have to face an even bigger challenge than ever before," he told them seriously.

"Mr. Grumpy's right," commented Daisy.

"Like _Bowser_?" Luigi queried, knees shaking. "I don't know why, but that's what Madame Clairvoya had said! She said Bowser was HERE!"

Tails moved his gaze to the plumber. "But how can that be? That doesn't even make sense!"

"I agree. It doesn't," Vivian nodded her head.

"Why would she lie about something like that?" Luigi questioned his companions. "We better be prepared to face…Bowser!"

Daisy laughed. "_Please_, doesn't Mario kick his butt on a daily basis?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"So, Bowser shouldn't be so hard to get rid of! It'll be a piece of cake!" Daisy cut him of joyously, chuckling afterwards and looking so carefree.

Luigi went silent. He didn't want to tell them, but he had a really bad feeling that something terrible was about to occur. Pushing that thought aside, he suggested that they go back into the Cellar since all of the doors in there were locked. His comrades agreed with his suggestion and that's what they did.

"So dark in here. There should be a ghost in here somewhere, right?" the Shadow Siren wondered out loud while peering all over the place with her eyes.

As soon as Vivian spat out that question, a pink ghost made itself known and tried to punch the living daylights out of them. The ghost was easily taken care of by Luigi and Tails and so was the other one that magically appeared in there. When the ghosts were gone, the lights flashed on and a box materialized in the Cellar.

Also, they found a Boo…

"It is I, fair Booripedes," the Boo declared who it was as it flew around in the Cellar.

"That is the most foolish name I've ever heard," Shadow the Hedgehog remarked.

"Sure is!" Vivian agreed with him.

Okay, so, Tails took care of the Boo in there and then had Shadow open the box in the room. Shadow pulled out a sparkling key and held it up for everyone to see.

"Wow! Another key!" Luigi said.

After all of that transpired, the quintet started walking to the place where the key was needed for. They trekked a long way through the mansion, which was annoying and tiring, but they did it. They made it back to the Telephone Room and found that it was still dark in there.

"Oh, let's clear out this room first," Tails said, getting his Poltergust 3000 ready.

Luigi nodded nervously. "Yeah!"

"But no ghosts are appearing," Vivian pointed out, darting her eyes all over the place.

"Try checking the furniture or something," Shadow suggested, eyes narrowing.

That's exactly what Daisy and Vivian did. They shook and rattled the various furniture in the room, checked the rug in the room and looked everywhere. Eventually, they came across some wooden chests. When Princess Daisy flipped one open, a ghost popped out, but this was a pile of bones that reformed itself and got ready to throw a…bone at them!

"AH! These are just like the ones from when we were about to fight Bogmire!" Luigi exclaimed, terrified as he bounced around, avoiding a bone that wanted to smack into his face.

Tails flew around, pulling Daisy and Vivian out of the way of an oncoming bone. "Whoa! That was a close one! Be careful, okay?"

"Thanks, Tails," Vivian smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, what-evs!" Daisy retorted.

It took a little bit of time, but the plumber and fox sent the ghosts to oblivion by using their Poltergust 3000s. The lights popped on and there was a Boo to find. After it was found, it burst out of its hiding place with a heinous cackle of glee.

"Boomerang, coming at you!" the Boo chortled.

"Hey, that was actually a good pun compared to all of the others!" Daisy praised. "That one was way better than all of the other puns that were given by the other Boos!"

Tails was nodding his big, fluffy head. "I totally agree!"

Everyone then burst out laughing at the Boo, everyone except for Shadow. Shadow was just standing off in a corner somewhere, bored and uninterested. However, everyone ceased their laughter when they found out that the Boo had 300 HP, which was crazy!

"Three hundred?!" squawked Luigi.

"That is just…so unfair!" complained Vivian.

"Is this a super Boo or something?!" shouted Daisy, shaking a fist.

"Whaaaaaat?" Tails was flabbergasted by the huge amount of HP that Boomerang had!

Shadow wasn't surprised at all and just remained silent, arms folded across his chest. He wanted nothing to do with any Boos. Why did they have to capture them anyway?

It took a while to capture Boomerang because it kept floating through the stupid walls and everything, but it was eventually captured! When those events were over, the group of five explored the next room that they unlocked, which was the Clockwork Room.

Inside the Clockwork Room there were a lot of different styles of clocks that were all unique and archaic. Plus, there were three ghosts immediately visible in the darkness. They had the appearance of soldiers. One was green, one was pink, and one was purple and they just stood there silently.

"Wow, we didn't even have to look around for them!" Daisy decided to comment, eyes examining the ghostly soldiers in front of them. "Tails, Luigi, use your Game Boy Horror to get some information on these portrait ghosts!"

Luigi did it this time. He whipped out his Game Boy Horror and pressed the X Button at the ghosts' barely visible hearts. "Well, these are Clockwork Soldiers, the Toy Platoon. They once belonged to a tightly-wound toy collector. But now they march on their own without any winding."

"Spooky," said Tails.

"Totally," agreed Daisy.

"But what should we do to catch them?" Vivian questioned her friends. "How do we find out their weakness?"

"**The valve…the valve…"** the green soldier suddenly spoke while standing as stiff as a statue.

"**Squeak squeak…"** the blue soldier muttered out, stoic and everything.

"**Heyyyyy, stoooopp lookkkinnnggg at meeee!"** squawked the pink soldier.

Shadow suddenly pointed at the clocks in the room. "Maybe these clocks need to be turned on or something? Obviously this has something to do with the clocks since we're in a Clockwork Room and everything…" he trailed off, unsure if he was correct or not.

Tails snapped his fingers. "That sounds like some pretty sound logic there, Shads!"

"Don't call me that…" Shadow talked lowly, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

Tails chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh! Sorry about that! I just thought I should try calling you that since Sonic does, you know?" he explained feebly.

"Well, I don't need you calling me that too!"

"Sorry…"

Daisy and Vivian were already turning some of the clocks on in the room and Luigi was helping them out. By the time Tails and Shadow had finished their conversation, the Clockwork Soldiers were up and about, moving towards them while holding toy guns that shot out a foamy thingamajig.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled, summoning some of his deadly Chaos powers and throwing it at the soldiers. Surprisingly, it did some damage to them and allowed Tails to vacuum up the green soldier.

Vivian held up her finger and performed her Fiery Jinx move, obliterating the toy gun in the pink soldier's hands and letting Luigi vacuum up that one. For some reason, Luigi had a horrified expression dancing along his facial features.

"Hey, if Shadow's mystic mumbo jumbo can do something and Vivian's hocus pocus nonsense can have an effect, then maybe my baseball bat and tennis racket can do a little something, something!" Daisy exclaimed as she took out her baseball bat, twirling it in her gloved hands before smacking the toy gun right out of the blue soldier's hands. The blue soldier squeaked and was about to run away, but Tails came up from behind him and vacuumed him up with complete ease.

After the blue soldier had dispersed into nothingness by the glorious wrath of the Poltergust 3000, the lights in the room popped on and the doors to the blue soldier's little house in the room opened up.

"Hey, you know the drill," Luigi spoke up suddenly in the middle of whistling. "There's a Boo in here! Check the furniture and everything and find it!"

"Boos this, Boos that…!" Shadow complained, throwing up his hands.

"I love me some Boos!" Daisy sang as she finally found the Boo in one piece of furniture.

The Boo flew out with a cackle. "Time for the six o' clock Boos!"

"That was funny!" Tails laughed, holding his belly. "Six o' clock Boos! HA!"

"Six o' clock _news_!" Daisy chortled, leaning against Tails for support so she wouldn't fall down from all of the laughter she was currently experiencing.

"That IS funny!" Luigi and Vivian joined in in their laughter, dancing around crazily.

Shadow did not find any amusement whatsoever. "What is so darn funny?"

Daisy removed some tears from her eyes and grinned in the black hedgehog's direction. "Oh, you'll never get what's so funny because you never smile, Mr. Grumpy!" the princess laughed at HIM this time.

Shadow promised death upon her soul.

Anyway, Luigi captured the Boo that had a whopping 300 HP! Afterwards, everyone wanted to see what was up with the blue soldier's toy house and they all piled in, squished and pushing against each other. Once they were in, the ground beneath their feet started pushing them upwards like an elevator or something!

"It's so squished up in here!"

"Luigi, get your big nose out of my EYE!"

"Sor-_ry_!"

"Stop breathing down my neck! Ugh!"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have stinky breath, Shadow?!"

"You must want to _die_-"

Shadow's threat was cut short as everyone found themselves on the roof of the mansion somewhere? The quintet jumped out of the small space and tumbled down onto the ground like a pile of bricks.

"My GOSH, you are heavy!"

"Gasp! _Excuse me_?!"

"I-I mean, you are as light as a feather, Daisy! Heh, heh…" Luigi nervously corrected himself.

"That's what I thought you said!" Daisy sniffed while getting up off of the plumber and looking around. "Hey! We're on the roof of the mansion! How cool!"

Vivian smiled. "That's amazing!"

"Are those Shy Guy ghosts performing some sort of ritual around a fire 'awesome' too?" Shadow questioned the pink haired girl while pointing at a couple of Shy Guy ghosts dancing around a fire while holding spears.

"What?" Vivian looked to where he was pointing and gasped in surprise. "More ghosts!"

"Exactly," Shadow flatly said.

Tails spun his tails and flew up into the air. "Well, looks like we'll just have to take care of them then!" the fox yawped while flying over. He removed the masks of two Shy Guy ghosts and flashed his flashlight at them, revealing their hearts. Then he vacuumed them up.

"Luigi, get over there and help him," Daisy ordered the green plumber.

"I'm scared…"

Daisy rolled her eyes and shoved him forward. Luigi yelped and almost fell into the fire! He turned around to give Daisy a look and she only smiled happily at him. Sighing, Luigi took care of the rest of the Shy Guy Ghosts and Tails finished off some of the others.

When that was done, the lights on the roof came on and a box appeared somewhere. Daisy found the box by climbing up some ladder and whatnot. She found a key inside the box and showed everybody.

"Got the key!" she cheered.

"Great, now I wonder what's next…" Tails wondered.

"Stay tuned for the next chapter!" Luigi exclaimed, waving at an invisible audience.

Everyone looked at him strangely.


	31. Sue Pea, the Dozing Girl

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 31: Sue Pea, the Dozing Girl**

* * *

So, Princess Daisy discovered another ladder that led up to a chimney of some sort. All of her comrades refused and protested to go up there, but she wouldn't hear it at all! She forced them to go up there and they all ended up falling down the chimney! Everyone screamed and yelled and Shadow really did consider using Chaos Control to save everybody, but it was too late. They all crashed into each other at the bottom, piling up like sacks of potatoes!

They were now in the Sealed Room! The Sealed Room consisted of majestic and archaic objects! There was gold _everywhere_ and priceless antiques, as well as large, glittery boxes that obviously contained something freakishly awesome inside! The room was called the 'Sealed Room' for a reason and everyone was in awe by how much stuff that saw inside. Plus, it was dark, as usual when they enter a new room they've never been in.

"Where on Mobius are we?" Tails asked his friends as he looked around the glorious room. "Everything in this room could cost a fortune! We're rich, guys! We're rich! I'm gonna buy myself a mansion!" the fox laughed and cheered, dancing around merrily.

"Oh, goodness gracious me!" Vivian held a gloved hand over her mouth as she took in all the goodness and preciousness the room had to offer! The Shadow Siren was astonished by how much beauty the room portrayed. "This is like a beautiful painting done by an exquisite artist!" she claimed, spinning around and releasing a few giggles.

"Holy cow!" blared Daisy as she opened one of the large boxes in the room. Dollars and coins flew out everywhere and she grabbed all of it and stuffed it into her invisible pockets. When she opened another one that was resting on top of a shiny table, more dough blasted out! "There's a lot of cash in these boxes, guys!"

Tails flew over to the tomboyish princess, vivacious. "Really?! Let me see!"

"Just open up any of these boxes and money will come out, seriously!" Daisy answered him through a choppy laugh, amazed by what this room had to give.

Tails did so, opening a box and gathering all the money that came out. He was in heaven!

Shadow stood back and watched everyone while Luigi stood next to him. "They're fools. What is money going to do anyway? This doesn't even belong to them," the black hedgehog talked to the plumber. "It belongs to _you_, right? This is your mansion, isn't it?"

"Hey! Yeah!" Luigi came to the realization that his friends were stealing all his loot! "I won this mansion in a contest that I didn't even enter!"

Shadow gave him a look. "_What_?"

"It's the truth," the plumber chattered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shadow was mentally deciding whether or not Luigi still had the mentality of a two year old. "You didn't see anything odd about that?"

"No, not at the time…"

"Are you an _idiot_?"

Luigi shook his head and walked over to one of the large boxes in the room. "Nope! I'm just Luigi, Mario's scary younger brother!" he responded and flipped open the box. Once he did, he was almost sent into cardiac arrest by what he saw.

A Gold Ghost was inside and it popped out, screeching loudly like the wind on a stormy night. Luigi screamed and fell down onto his behind, another pink ghost appeared behind him. There was also a blue ghost that decided to make itself known and a purple ghost hung from the ceiling, dropping a bomb and laughing hysterically.

"Ghosts!" Tails yapped.

"These ghosts are ruining this room's archaic majesty!" Vivian exclaimed, actually aggravated. "It's distorting the magnificent painting! All these ghosts, you must get rid of them!"

Daisy pulled out her tennis racket, but then remembered she couldn't really do anything to the ghosts with it, which was incredibly odd. "Yeah! Luigi, Tails, get those jokers!"

Obeying, Luigi picked himself up off of the ground and pushed his fears away for the time being. He seriously thought he was going to have a heart attack! Anyway, the plumber and fox took care of the ghosts in the room and vacuumed them all up. Once that was done, a little box appeared in the room and Vivian opened it and took out a key. While that was happening, Shadow opened the rest of the boxes with Daisy and got the rest of the dough.

"Now, let's get out of here," Tails yipped, looking around at all of his interesting friends.

"How exactly do we do that? I don't see a door anywhere. There are no windows either…" Daisy reminded him, moving her gaze all over the place.

Vivian immediately started to panic. "What do we do? How are we ever going to escape this room! I mean, this room is lovely and everything, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life here!" she shouted, hands turning into fists.

"Oh no! All is lost!" Luigi collapsed to his knees, sobbing into his hands.

Shadow rolled his eyes at the quartet. "Come on! Stop acting like babies!" he belted out. "If there's a way in then there's a way out! We just have to find it!"

"Shadow's right!" Tails claimed.

"Of course I am, what did you expect? Did you expect me to be wrong or something?" Shadow boasted, arms folded with a smirk on his face.

Tails slowly shook his head.

"Good," Shadow snipped.

Daisy currently didn't like Shadow's attitude right now, but didn't voice her opinion on it and decided to search around the room for any clues on how to escape it. "There's got to be something…"

"All is gone! All is lost!" Luigi wept. "We'll never save Mario and Sonic!"

"Hey, don't say that, Luigi!" Tails talked, looking down at the older male. "We'll save them! I have a feeling that we're almost done clearing out all of the rooms in your mansion! Sooner or later we'll reach Sonic and Mario's location! I just know it!"

Luigi tilted his head back and gazed up at the boy. "You're right…" he said.

Tails grinned.

"I found a mirror," Vivian voiced, removing a cloth away from a very shiny and clean mirror. The girl looked at her reflection and smiled, fluffing her hair a little bit and posing.

"A mirror, you say?" Luigi jumped to his feet and ran over to the Shadow Siren. "This is great! We can get out of here, guys!" he shouted.

"How so?" Daisy wanted to know, walking over.

"Remember that trick I did when we magically appeared back in the Foyer?" Luigi asked his companions as they all gathered around him.

They all nodded.

"Well, I can do that trick again!" Luigi announced as he pulled out his Game Boy Horror. "Things will get dizzy, but I'll make sure we get out of here!"

"Go for it!" Tails cheered him on.

Luigi held up his Game Boy Horror at the mirror and pressed the X Button on it. As soon as he did, the room around them began spinning faster and faster until it stopped, leaving them in the Foyer right after.

"Whoa, that's cool," Tails dizzily stated.

"I know right?" Luigi chuckled.

"Where to now?" Vivian questioned after she got over her dizziness. She was clutching onto Shadow's arm without being aware of it. Surprisingly, Shadow allowed it. Well, because he was feeling rather dizzy himself and didn't trust himself to stand on his own two feet without support. Besides, he didn't want to look like a fool in front of these losers.

"Um…" Tails removed his Game Boy Horror from its own hiding place and checked the map. "We have a key to another room that's locked somewhere around here in this mansion. I'll lead the way! Follow me!"

And so they did. They followed him around the mansion until they reached their destination, which was the Sitting Room. Once they got inside, the door sealed shut behind them, trapping them inside.

"Oh, great!" Shadow groaned. "We're trapped in here."

"Quiet, Mr. Grumpy!" Daisy retorted, resisting the urge to hit him just for the fun of it.

Shadow wanted to punch her in the mouth, but he didn't and stayed where he was. He peered around the dark Sitting Room and wondered when a ghost or two were going to show up. They usually did.

But nothing showed up.

"Okay we have some water element ghost going on over here. Plus, there's some fire going over here on this table," Tails observed while vacuuming up the water ghost so he could have the water abilities. "I'm guessing we need to light those candles over there by that painting on the wall," the fox pointed at the old painting decorating the wall by the door that they had entered from.

"Okay, I got it," Luigi sighed, going over to the candle that was already lit on the table. He sucked up the fire element ghost and now had the fire abilities. He blasted the candles next to the painting with fire.

Instantly, ghosts appeared!

"How typical," Daisy surveyed.

"Typical, typical," Vivian agreed, shaking her head.

There were a lot of ghosts in the Sitting Room, but Tails and Luigi vacuumed them all up into nothingness with their Poltergust 3000s and all was well! The lights magically came on and the doors in the room were un-sealed!

"Wow! The room looks much nicer when the lights are on!" Vivian said. "I like it!"

Daisy flopped down onto one of the couches in the Sitting Room and…sat. She released a tired sigh and got comfortable there. Vivian sat down next to her while the other three males just stood around.

"Uh…there's a Boo in here," Luigi remarked.

"Shadow, look for the Boo! I don't feel like looking for it right now!" Daisy waved at him, rolling her eyes and then closing them with a smile.

Shadow really didn't want to, but he knew that finding the Boo would get them out of the room faster. He found the Boo hiding in one of the couches and the Boo flew out into the air while laughing hysterically.

"I am Boolivia! I hate you!" the Boo shouted.

"Wow, the first Boo to say that it hates us!" Tails was hurt.

"Oh well, we hate it too!" Luigi stated while quickly vacuuming up the Boo.

After the Boo was gone, the quintet ventured into the other room, which was the Guest Room. To their great surprise, everything in the room was upside-down! It was like they were standing on the ceiling! It was freaky!

There was a bed on the ceiling…uh…_ground_ and there was a little ghost girl sleeping on it. She looked threatening and eerie, mean too.

"**(…Do not try to wake me…)"** she growled out while she slept there somehow. **"(…GOOOO AAWAAAAY!)"** She screamed loudly like a hideous, bratty witch! Her scream was so loud that the whole room shook as if there was an earthquake!

Luigi shook like maraca, petrified. "Can we go now? We don't have to clear this room, out right? Professor E. Gadd doesn't need this portrait ghost in his Gallery, right? We can go home, right? We don't have to stay in this mansion anymore, right? Mario and Sonic can save themselves, right?" Luigi rambled on and on because of his intense fear.

"No they CAN'T!" Tails shot back. "We're taking care of this brat."

"That's what I was going to say," Shadow told the fox and then the two shared an awkward high five. Shadow was as stiff as a board the whole time and Tails was as loose as a fallen leaf.

"That was so weird…" Daisy had observed the whole thing.

"But nice," added Vivian.

"Anyway, get some info on that girl," Tails told Luigi, pointing at the girly ghost on the bed on the ground/ceiling.

Luigi did so after he got over his trepidation. The plumber walked over and uneasily took out his Game Boy Horror, flashing it at the girl and conveying the information to his teammates. "Her name is Sue Pea, the Dozing Girl and she's seven years old. What was meant to be a short nap seems to have turned into eternal rest for sweet Sue Pea." Luigi finished.

"Poor girl!" Vivian gasped. "She decided to take a nap one day and never woke up!"

Daisy bowed her head. "That _is_ sad."

"We should put her to rest back in her painting," Tails sadly commented. "It's the least we can do to help. Now we just have to find her weakness."

"Yeah, but how?" Luigi questioned.

"Usually these ghosts talk and stupidly reveal some kind of weakness," Shadow pointed out. "Just wait for it…"

As if on cue, Sue Pea began talking in her sleep. **"I won't wet the bed…I promise."**

"See?" Shadow bragged. "My theory was correct. Now, Tails, douse the brat with water."

Tails glared at him. "Fine! Why do you have to be so mean about it though?"

"Did you expect me to be _nice_ about it?" Shadow talked back, eyes darkening.

"Well, no, I-"

"Then shut up."

Daisy gave Shadow a dark look as Tails hurriedly went to go spray water on Sue Pea's face. "You're a rude dude, you know that?!"

Shadow shrugged.

So, Tails went to spray Sue Pea with his water abilities. The water continuously splashed the female ghost in the face and she started to move around, stirring in her sleep. All of this made Luigi scared.

"**Ngggh, snurrggghhhkk, ZZZZZ!"** Sue Pea sputtered, sitting up in her bed and revealing her beating heart to all of the eyes in the darkness.

Tails stunned the girl with his flashlight and then began vacuuming her up. As soon as that happened, the clown dummies sitting on the tables on the ceiling/ground flew off and tried to hit Tails.

"Whoa!" Vivian used her Fiery Jinx move to destroy one of them while Daisy smacked one away with her baseball bat. Due to them, Tails was safe.

Eventually Tails captured Sue Pea and she was safely inside his Poltergust 3000. The lights popped on and a box appeared on the ground/ceiling!

"How in the world do we get up there?!" Daisy complained, stomping her foot like an immature child. "This is so unfair! Unfair, I say! Unfair!"

"Stop throwing a tantrum," Shadow growled at her.

Daisy glowered at him. "Nobody's talking to you, Mr. Grumpy!"

Shadow ignored her.

"Let's leave the room and then go back in. That's probably the solution to our problem here," Tails decided.

Everyone agreed with that and they exited the room. Once they did, the room began shaking violently like an earthquake was occurring! It sounded like objects were moving in the Guest Room too! When it was over, everyone piled back into the Guest Room to see that everything was normal and the box was on the ground!

Tails dived towards the box and flipped it open, finding a whole bunch of coins, dollars, gold pieces, and a diamond! The fox cackled as he gathered all of the dough and put it in his invisible pockets.

"There's a Boo…" Luigi trailed.

"Right," Shadow muttered, looking around for the Boo. The faster the Boo was captured, the faster they'd get out of there, right? Right!

So, Shadow found the Boo in less than five seconds and the Boo popped out of its hiding place with a, "I'm the lovely Boonita!"

"It's a girl Boo!" Vivian piped up.

"Huh?" Tails gave her an odd look.

Luigi shook his head at his friends and vacuumed up the Boo quickly. When that was done, the quintet left the Guest Room and headed to the next room that they had the key for.

Their adventure was coming close to the ending…


	32. Jars, Sir Weston, and an Artist

**Author's Note: **Enjoy the third to last chapter. :)

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 32: Jars, Sir Weston, and an Artist **

* * *

The group of five interesting individuals found themselves in the Armory. It was dark and there were suits of armor all over the place along with various weapons and other things. Luigi was scared that the suits of armor were going to come to life and slaughter them all, which Daisy and Tails laughed at. Shadow didn't care at all and Vivian was too busy observing the room to notice.

Luigi absentmindedly removed the lid from one of the chests in the room and a ghost popped out to scare him. He was definitely scared and he attempted to run, but the ghost smacked him in the back of the head with a large fist. Tails asked if the plumber was okay and easily vacuumed up the ghost.

"I'm fine," Luigi breathed. "_Terrified_, but fine!"

"As usual," snorted Shadow.

"Was that an insult?" Luigi questioned the black hedgehog, sending a look his way.

Shadow slowly shook his head falsely. "Nope, not at all. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…"

Vivian opened another chest and another ghost came out. Vivian squeaked and ran away from it and Luigi was the one to vacuum that one up. Vivian thanked Luigi and Luigi told her it was no big deal.

"Guys, look at this!" Daisy commented, dancing around in one of the armor while holding a club. "This is awesome, right? I am now a fearless warrior!"

Shadow introduced his face to his palm.

"Daisy, quit goofing off, there might be a ghost in there with you!" Tails exclaimed, worried for the princess as Luigi found a couple of more ghosts and took care of them.

Daisy suddenly let out a high pitched shriek as a ghost appeared in the suit of armor with her. The princess bounded towards Shadow and knocked him down roughly. Shadow lay there on the ground, groaning and moaning. Vivian went to see if he was okay.

Tails and Luigi managed to get Daisy out of the armor and got rid of the ghost. Afterwards, the lights in the Armory flashed on and a box appeared on the floor. Daisy opened it and took out a key while laughing.

"There's a Boo-"

"We KNOW that! There's no need to announce it every single time we're through clearing out a room!" Shadow shouted while getting up off of the ground.

"Looks like Mr. Grumpy is even more grumpy than usual," Daisy guffawed.

Shadow used all his willpower not to lunge at the tomboyish princess and instead found the Boo. The Boo flew up into everyone's view and laughed like all the others.

"UnderBoo's makin' a comeback!" the Boo chortled in elation and merriment.

Luigi tried to capture the Boo, but the Boo traveled into another room and disappeared behind a wall. Luigi was forced to enter the unknown room with the others and looked around in the darkness, finding the Boo floating around in the air.

"Nyah, nyah!" the Boo taunted.

"HIYAH!" Luigi used his Poltergust 3000 to finally vacuum up the Boo.

Shadow peered around the strange looking room. "Where in the heck are we?"

"Ceramics Studio," Tails responded.

"How did you know that?" Shadow wanted to know, turning around to gaze at the fox.

Tails shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

Shadow wasn't satisfied by that answer, but shrugged it off and looked away from the fox.

"There sure are a lot of pots in here," Vivian stated as she surveyed the room with her eyes behind her pink bangs. "It's not as interesting as the other rooms we've been in, especially not the Sealed Room."

"I totally agree with you!" Daisy informed the Shadow Siren and the two shared a laugh.

Suddenly, some strange looking red ghost popped out from one of the pots in the room and looked straight at Luigi, almost causing him a heart attack!

"**Oi! You! With the mustache! Yeah, you!"** it shouted, trying to get Luigi's attention, which he already had.

"Wh-What do you want from _me_?" the plumber questioned the thing, shaking.

"**Whadda ya think o' me jar collection, then? Pretty amazing, don't you say?"** the ghost said.

"Oh, these are _jars_!" Vivian gasped.

"I thought these were pots…" Daisy tapped one with her foot, frowning.

Tails and Shadow had nothing to say about that.

"**Welly, welly, well. We can't just let you look at 'em for free, now can we? No, I think not,"** the odd ghoul chattered, shaking his head.

Luigi gulped. "Do we…have to pay a fee for looking at them or something?"

"**If you'd like to view me jars, you'd best challenge me first!"** the jar ghost revealed.

"Ooooh, a challenge!" Daisy was interested.

"Oh boy…" Vivian was concerned.

Shadow groaned, "This is a waste of time!"

"Whatever it is, I know you can best this thing, Luigi!" Tails gave the plumber some confidence.

Luigi nodded at his comrades and turned back to the ghost, fear dispersing somewhat. "Fine with me," he gave the ghoul his answer.

"**It's on, then!"** the undead thing laughed. **"See how many o' me you can freeze with that ice, boyo! If you freeze seven o' me, then you win! Righty-right?"**

Luigi quickly sucked up one of the ice element ghosts that was floating around the area and nodded his head. "Right, right!" he commented.

"**But if you lose, mate, it's out the door with you!"**

"Fine!"

"**Righto! Bring it on!"**

Then the game began…

The ghost disappeared into one of the jars and Luigi stood there, watching all of the jars and preparing himself. Everyone else was quietly watching, not wanting to say anything to distract the plumber.

The ghost brought its ugly head into view from one of the jars, revealing itself. Luigi acted fast and blasted a ball of ice at him, shattering him. The ghost did it again with another jar and Luigi just repeated the same actions. Eventually the game came to an end and the ghost poked its head out of one of the jars.

"**Game's over, mate!"** blared the ghoul. **"And the results are…"**

Eagerly, everyone waited to hear what the results were!

Luigi was SO nervous!

"**You got seven o' me, boyo!"** the ghost shouted out, shocked. **"I can't believe it…How could I lose?"**

"Believe it!" Luigi chortled.

"**You made me face red for sure, mustache-boy! Maybe you'd fancy getting' stuffed into one o' these here jars!"** the ghost was ANGRY because he lost!

Irritated, Luigi easily took care of the ghost and the lights came on. Pearls had fallen onto the ground during the process and the girls picked them all up, stuffing them into their invisible pockets. A box had appeared on the floor and Tails opened it and lots of cash flew out along with some gold and a diamond.

Shadow rapidly found the Boo with his abnormal speed and the Boo came out of its hiding spot.

"Who's shaking TamBoorine?" the Boo questioned.

"Hey! That was a good one!" Daisy complimented.

"I agree!" Vivian put in.

"Nice pun!" threw in Tails.

"So true!" Luigi sang.

Shadow growled out, "Can you just please hurry up and capture the Boo so we can get out of here?!"

Tails did so without any more words and easily caught the Boo into his Poltergust 3000. He did some kind of funny dance afterwards and then struck a pose.

"So where do we go next? There aren't that many rooms left that haven't been cleared out, right?" Vivian questioned. "That means we're getting really close to saving Mario and Sonic!"

"That's right!" Luigi nodded his head.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Daisy shouted and started walking away. Everyone else followed her.

**[Later…]**

Eventually the quintet found the Pipe Room, which was located in the same area as the basement and the Cellar. They were really close to where Sonic and Mario were being held prisoners. In the Pipe Room it was really dark and there was water everywhere. Most of the walls and the ground were made up of hard stone and it was cold and damp down there.

"This sure doesn't look like a Pipe Room!" Tails voiced his thoughts, peering around.

"Does it matter what it looks like?" Shadow grunted. "Let's just hurry up and get through this so we can get out! It stinks down here!"

Daisy rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "Wow, Mr. Grumpy sure loves to complain!"

"And these ghosts sure love to grab me!" yawped Luigi, struggling to get free of a Grabbing Ghost. "HEEEEELP MEEEE!" he cried out through his obvious struggle.

"Whoa! I did NOT see that happen!" Vivian exclaimed, going over to see what could be done to help out the plumber. Daisy did the same and so did Tails.

Shadow stood back and watched, smirking. "Hey," he talked. "This is a _Pipe_ Room and Luigi is a _plumber_! He should feel right at home!"

"That was NOT funny," Daisy deadpanned.

"I didn't intend for it to be funny!"

_Anyway_, the girls and Tails helped get the Grabbing Ghost off of Luigi and then Tails and Luigi worked together to get rid of the rest of the ghosts that were in there. When the lights came on, nothing seemed to happen.

"I have a feeling that there's something we're missing," Tails pondered.

"There's some kind of turning knob over there," Vivian pointed out, pointing at the red turning thingamajig thing object on the wall across a small river of water.

Tails spun his tails and instantly flew over. He used his gloved hands to grasp the knob thing and turn it to the side. Suddenly, the rushing waterfall of water pouring down into…something, stopped and revealed a box over in a corner. Smiling, Tails flew over there and opened the box, pulling out a key.

"Okay! We got a new key! Let's go to the next room that should be right next to this one!" the fox blubbered, grinning from ear to ear.

And that's exactly what they did.

They exited the Pipe Room and journeyed on into the Cold Storage. The door shut behind them and immediately dagger-like icicles fell down from the ceiling and tried to pierce them with their sharpness.

"AH! LOOK OUT!" Tails hollered, flying out of the way of an incoming icicle.

"EEEK!" Vivian shrieked, slipping and sliding on the ice and trying to avoid getting stabbed by the sharp icicles from above. Shadow, who had been standing next to her, skated over to her on the ice and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the way of all of the falling icicles and steadying her on the ice.

Vivian was shocked.

"Th-Thank you!" Vivian stuttered, eyes wide behind her pink bangs.

Shadow shrugged, not looking at her face.

"YOW!" Daisy rubbed her head as an icicle made contact with it. She growled in anger and felt like beating the icicles into nothingness, but knew that was pointless. Her eyes roamed the cold place and she could see a frozen portrait ghost sitting in the corner of the room, standing like a statue. "There's a ghost over there!"

Luigi was spinning around on the ice, dizzy and unsure of what was going on. Tails heard Daisy and flew over to the location of what she was talking about. The fox pulled out his Game Boy Horror and flashed the ghost with it.

"This is Sir Weston, the Chilly Climber!" Tails exclaimed loudly so everyone could hear. "This strange fellow's icy abode may be the reason he hasn't warmed up to being a ghost!"

"**Darn, I love the cold, I mean, I just plain love it!"** Sir Weston cheered from within the ghostly ice. He seemed really content in there too!

"Obviously this ghost's weakness is fire!" Tails blared. "Luigi! Get the fire and get to it!"

The plumber managed to get to his feet and he shakily tried to keep his balance on the ice. He sucked up a fire element ghost and then made his way over to the frozen ghost, Sir Weston. Luigi blasted the firewood below the ghost and lit it, setting it on fire!

"**HOT! OH VERY HOT! You! You're making it too HOT!"** Sir Weston whined loudly, flailing his arms about. **"I'm going to cook in this heat! I'm going to melt!"**

Fear claimed Luigi and he trembled at the ghost's outrageous wrath.

"**Did YOU light these fires? What were you thinking?"** Sir Weston growled out, extremely upset. **"People who start fires in this mansion had better be ready to pay the price!"**

Luigi felt lightheaded after hearing that statement and he was about to faint, but Daisy smacked him in the back of the head to keep him standing and awake.

"**Now learn your lesson!"**

"What's he going to do?" Daisy wasn't afraid. "Is he going to FREEZE us to death or something?"

Suddenly, Sir Weston howled like a wolf and thrust his hands out forward. Immediately, sharp and piercing ice sprang up from the already ice covered ground and headed towards the quintet of characters.

"WHOA! LOOK OUT!"

"We're gonna die!"

"No we're not!"

"Just calm down!"

"Ugh!"

Tails grabbed Luigi and flew out of the way with him of falling icicles and incoming ice daggers. He landed Luigi in front of Sir Weston and Tails shouted at him, "Use your ice abilities to burn him and then vacuum him up! We'll take care of the other obstacles and make sure you're safe!"

"F-Fine…!" Luigi nodded.

And so they did.

It really didn't take much to capture Sir Weston. When the lights popped on, a box appeared and Luigi opened it, taking out a key.

"Well, we did it," Vivian murmured, standing next to a quiet Shadow.

"On to the next room!" Daisy yelled.

**[Again, later…]**

They reached another room after getting to the balcony and crossing it. It seemed to be the last room or something, but the group wasn't so sure. Once they got into the unknown room, they could see various paintings of ghosts that they had come across during their time in Luigi's Mansion. They were now in The Artist's Studio. A portrait ghost was easily seen in there and he was floating around, green and all.

Tails had quickly gotten info on the ghost and told his teammates. "Vincent Van Gore, the Starving Artist," the fox began. "Despite failing to sell a single painting in 30 years, this stubborn man refuses to let his art die."

"**Eet eez you, no?" **Vincent Van Gore questioned as he floated around the room, chuckling. **"You interfere with my afterlife's work!"** he was now painting something, but then he turned around to face all of them, an angry look painting his facial features.

"Huh? Interfere with your afterlife's work?" Daisy was flummoxed. "We only came here to capture you, pal…" she informed him.

"**You filthy swine!" **Vincent Van Gore hollered, choleric. **"You're blind to zee life I give my creations!"** he passionately went on.

"Filthy swine? Blind to 'zee' life you give your creations?" Luigi echoed, confused. "We didn't even say anything about your paintings!"

Vincent Van Gore didn't seem to hear a word the plumber said and he went on in aggravation. **"Zen very well…I will show you zee mastery of my art!"** the crazed old man raised his paintbrush and waved it like one would do a wand. After that, he pointed it at the paintings of the ghosts that the quintet had come across during their adventure.

Instantly, the painting of the Gold Ghost came to life, pushing out three Gold Ghosts for the team to handle! Those were so easy to take care of that Tails didn't all by himself without any help from the others.

Next, the painting of the Purple Puncher ghost came to life, three of them magically coming out of the painting. This time, Luigi took care of all three of them while the others just stood around and observed.

Thirdly, the painting of the Blue Twirler burst into life, three of them popping right out of the painting and heading towards the group. Luigi and Tails worked together to get them and Shadow had slowed down time for them to make it much more easier to do so.

Fourthly, three red Grabbing Ghosts jumped out of the next painting and made their strange noises, floating towards the group and ready to grab some individuals. They were all grinning eerily at them, which made everyone uncomfortable.

"ACK! Get this thing off of me!" Shadow complained as he wriggled about, having been caught by one of the red Grabbing Ghosts.

"Wish I could help!" Vivian blubbered sadly, but then came up with something. "I know!" she grabbed Shadow's hand and then used her Veil move to pull them into the shadows, leaving the Grabbing Ghost to grab nothing but air. It made some sad noises and looked around, wanting to hug something.

"Hug this, fool!" Tails yowled, jumping towards the Grabbing Ghost and stunning it with his flashlight, vacuuming it right up afterwards.

Shadow and Vivian removed themselves from the shadows and Vivian let go of Shadow's hand, knowing he didn't like physical contact. Shadow gave Vivian a nod of appreciation, which she blushed at.

"Get those things! Get those things!" Daisy sang and danced, holding her baseball bat just in case she needed to whack something.

Luigi took care of the other two Grabbing Ghosts and, once he did, three red Shy Guy Ghosts jumped out of the fifth painting, making their little Shy Guy sounds. They held spears and wore masks as usual.

Tails sucked up the masks right off of their faces while Luigi vacuumed them right afterwards, getting rid of them with complete ease.

Sixthly, three Garbage Can Ghosts slid out of the sixth painting, munching on ghostly bananas and leaving banana peels all over the floor for the individuals to slip on. They chuckled to themselves as they ate their fruit. Luigi and Tails got to work on those large things.

"Wow, Vincent Van Gore is having these weaklings fight his battles for him!" Daisy stated while putting her hands on her hips, watching as the two males took care of the Garbage Can Ghosts. "He must be a weakling too if he's too scared to face us!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I agree," Shadow muttered from beside Vivian.

Vivian nodded her head. "Yeah!"

Through with the Garbage Can Ghosts, three Purple Bombers made themselves known by coming out of the paintings and hanging from the ceiling, dropping bombs down upon the plumber and fox in pure glee while laughing their heads off. Those were a piece of cake to capture.

"Whew! That should be all of them!" Tails breathed out, removing some perspiration from his forehead with the back of his gloved hand.

"Yep!" Luigi nodded his head, sighing afterwards.

Suddenly, Vincent Van Gore turned around to face all of them, shocked by what happened. **"My…My creations!"** he whined out. **"But even if I disappear, my work will live on…Zat eez right, n'est-ce pas? Art eez eternal!"**

"What did he say?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I think he said something about art being 'eternal', but I don't know what he said before that."

"This guy talks funny."

"…"

"**Honh? You say zat only one of my creations eez left?"** Vincent Van Gore questioned, perplexed.

"Huh? We didn't say anything!" Luigi protested.

"**But zees cannot be!"**

"This guy is nuts…" Shadow commented.

"**Zut alors!" **the artist exclaimed in surprise. Then, without warning, he lifted an arm because of how surprised he was and revealed his rapidly beating heart.

"There it is! Get it!" Tails urged Luigi to do so.

Luigi pulled out his Poltergust 3000 and started vacuuming up Vincent Van Gore. Vincent Van Gore put up a mighty fight and Luigi had to chase him all around the room as everyone else watched. When Luigi managed to successfully capture the ghost, the lights came on.

The painting of a box opened up within the painting and a key popped right out of the painting, landing on the ground. The key was golden and large, sparkling beautifully right there underneath the light.

"Wow," Luigi remarked, picking up the key. "This must be the key that unlocks the door to where Mario and Sonic are at! We finally did it!"

"This is so awesome!" Daisy cheered, jumping up and down.

Vivian nodded while grinning. "This is so great!"

"Yeah!" Tails was excited.

Shadow didn't have anything to say, but he was satisfied by the progress that they have made.

Will they be able to rescue Mario and Sonic?


	33. The Battle with King Boo!

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 33: The Battle with King Boo!**

* * *

As the quintet traveled to their final destination, they were all beginning to feel a tad bit nervous. They knew they'd have to face King Boo and/or _Bowser_. They all wondered if they'd be able to actually pull it off. Well, everyone was thinking about this except for Shadow. Shadow knew he could defeat Bowser and King Boo if he wanted to. Yes, the guy had a lot of confidence, that's for sure.

"Well, we're here." Luigi said as they stood in front of the sealed door that led into the Secret Altar where Sonic and Mario were being kept.

"It's been a long journey, but we're finally going to rescue them!" Tails exclaimed with a smile spreading across his face. "I can't wait to see the look on Sonic's face when we rescue him!"

"My bro's gonna be so thrilled," Luigi put in.

"Hopefully none of us will get hurt too bad…" Vivian talked, grinning a little bit.

Shadow sighed. "Can we just go in now and get it over with already?"

Luigi glanced at the black hedgehog, holding up the key. "Why are you so impatient all the darn time?" the plumber questioned before putting the key into the keyhole and unlocking the door. After that, with a trembling hand, Luigi pulled the door open and the team walked in.

Immediately, they could see Mario and Sonic trapped inside that painting, slamming their palms against the painting but unable to get out. They were wailing and shouting for King Boo to get them out of there, but King Boo was only chortling and watching them in great glee.

"**Aahh, I could just stare at my Mario and Sonic painting for hours!"** King Boo creepily remarked with a chortle.

"Get me out of here!" Mario cried out.

"Help us!" Sonic hollered, going insane from being trapped in a painting for so long with Mario.

The gang behind King Boo all slipped into fighting stances, watching King Boo and listening to what he had to say. For the moment, it seemed that King Boo didn't notice their sudden appearance.

"**It's true what they say about fine art…it takes utterly refined sensibilities to truly appreciate it!"** King Boo went on while chuckling in dark merriment. **"The way you plead for help, Mario, Sonic…I find it so satisfying."**

Luigi and Tails were both angered by King Boo's words.

"**Perhaps that is merely because I remember how much trouble you've caused me in the past,"** the king of all Boos spoke quietly, his tone colored with pure amusement. **"…Seriously, though, who would actually believe that mansions get given away in contests?! Talk about stupid!"**

Instantly, Shadow, Daisy, Tails, and Vivian pointed fingers at Luigi while giving him looks. Luigi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and tried not to feel too embarrassed.

"**What do they feed you Mario brothers anyway…gullible soup?"** King Boo cackled, finding it to be hilarious. **"Your brother and his friends came all this way just to get turned into paintings…It's terrific,"** then without warning, King Boo turned around to face the group of individuals with an abnormally massive grin plastered upon his face. **"However…"**

Everyone froze at this, unmoving.

"**This Mario and Sonic painting looks lonely…I must have a Luigi painting as well, along with his foolish friends! Then my gallery will truly be complete! Bleah HA HA!"** King Boo laughed hysterically, wriggling his arms about like all the other Boos did.

"Well, let's just see you come over here and try, King Stupid!" Daisy taunted, hopping around and preparing for an intense battle.

"Yeah!" Tails yipped, striking a battle pose. "Come at me!"

"We can take you!" put in Vivian.

Shadow folded his arms. "You're nothing but a weakling who has his minions do all the work for you! Hmph!"

"I totally agree with my pals!" Luigi remarked while sending a frown King Boo's way. "All of your other Boo friends were terrified of my friends and I, and so will you!"

King Boo released an unrestrained burst of laughter. **"I am not afraid of you, fool! I fear only that infernal Poltergust 3000 you carry on your back! Stupid machine!"**

"Thanks for letting us know what your worst fear is, King Boo! It's greatly appreciated!" Shadow commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"**Shut up!"** King Boo snapped at the black hedgehog, rage flickering across his face. **"But I am a KING among Boos! I swear it…I shall fear no mere house-cleaning device!"**

Tails rolled his eyes. "Your Boo friends were all afraid of it…" he said.

"**I must say…I despise the way you SHWEEERRPP-SHLOOOOP-WHOOORPP-SHLEEEOORG-vacuumed up all my friends!"** King Boo complained, vexed.

"That's too bad, King Stupid!" Daisy scoffed.

"**Don't imagine that I'll flee…I'll fight you like a true Boo!"** King Boo announced darkly.

"That rhymed!" Vivian piped up, clapping.

King Boo laughed. **"Now join your brother…"** things became darker. **"…inside the painting!"**

Suddenly, the room began spinning around and around until it came into focus again. Behind King Boo, in the painting, Bowser was inside the painting instead of Mario and Sonic and he looked truly horrifying. King Boo cackled madly before flying into the painting. Bowser's eyes opened and he opened his mouth, sucking inwards.

Everyone immediately began to get sucked into the painting, unable to hold onto anything whatsoever.

"AH! WE'RE GOING TO BE EATEN BY BOWSER!" Luigi screeched while tears flew from his eyes.

"Goodbye! It's been nice knowing you!" Tails sobbed.

"It ain't over!" Daisy yowled.

"Oh noooooo!" Vivian screamed.

Shadow didn't make a sound as he was the last one to get sucked into the painting of Bowser.

When everyone looked at their surroundings again, they were on the roof of the mansion, everything looking eerie and spooky. A humongous Bowser landed on the ground right behind them, causing them to flinch and turn around, seeing the towering Bowser.

"How is Bowser even HERE?!" Luigi shrieked.

"King Boo has something to do with this!" Vivian exclaimed nervously.

"Obviously!" Daisy input.

Bowser roared and then opened his mouth, spitting out a stream of flames at the group of five. Everyone scattered and went in different directions. After that, Bowser held out his large hands and spiked balls appeared in them. He wasted no time in rolling them at the individuals below. The spiked balls were also bombs and looked as if they were going to explode at any moment.

Tails flew forward and erased all fear that made him want to flee the fight. He used his Poltergust 3000 to suck up one of the spiked balls and launched it at Bowser's head. Surprisingly, Bowser's head popped right off and King Boo came flying out! However, Bowser's head was now floating in the air and firing frozen bullets at them.

"Bowser's head came off!" gaped Vivian.

"We can see that," Shadow answered flatly.

"King Boo is also out! Luigi, this is your chance! Get King Boo! And…yikes! He has 500 HP!" Tails shouted, surprised as he flew out of the way of an ice block that Bowser's head spat out.

Luigi ran over as fast as he could and started vacuuming up King Boo with his Poltergust 3000 as his friends protected him against Bowser's ice blasts. King Boo shrieked and made noises as he was being sucked up by the vacuum cleaner.

"**You cannot defeat me!"** King Boo hollered furiously as he slid back into Bowser's body, now having 423 HP. **"You shall all become my paintings! BLEAH HA HA HA!"**

"He sure sounds confident!" Shadow stated while using Chaos Control to teleport behind Bowser along with Vivian. Vivian used her Fiery Jinx move to make the spiked balls that Bowser threw out to combust and explode before they did any damage to anyone, but left one so Tails or Luigi could launch one at Bowser's ugly face.

Suddenly, without warning, Bowser turned around and blasted a stream of fire at Vivian and Shadow. They were both caught and they released sounds of pain, their HP dropping down to 80. Vivian collapsed onto the ground groaning while Shadow stayed standing, putting the flames out of his fur and grumbling something under his breath.

"Are you okay, Vivian, Mr. Grumpy?!" Daisy exclaimed from where she was as Tails launched another spiked ball at Bowser's head, making his head pop right off and King Boo flying out. Daisy started dashing towards the duo that had got burned, but then was blasted from behind by a block of ice that had come from Bowser's head. Daisy yelped and tumbled forward, falling onto her stomach with 90 HP.

"Oh no!" Luigi had seen Daisy get attacked by the Bowser head. King Boo was flying around while chortling his head off. The plumber huffed and hurried on over to the crazed Boo as Tails protected him from the oncoming fray of frozen assaults. Luigi started vacuuming up King Boo and King Boo screeched and cried, flying away from Luigi and his Poltergust 3000.

"**I HATE THAT THIIIIIINNNNGGG!"** King Boo yowled as he flew away, his HP dropping down to a 300. That was still a lot and the team still had a long way to go!

"Get used to it!" Luigi barked.

King Boo growled and flew back into his Bowser contraption, the head putting itself on backwards. All of a sudden, Bowser went bounding towards little Tails, ready to damage him good. Tails was too slow on reacting and Bowser ran right over him, spitting out flames at the poor fox right afterwards and leaving him with only 50 HP!

"Ouch!" Tails complained, jumping around as he put the flames out in his tails. "I can't fly anymore now that my tails are burnt…AGAIN!"

"Are you alright?!" Luigi questioned the fox. "You're not too hurt are you?!"

Tails shook his head. "No! I can keep going!"

"Good!" Luigi remarked.

Bowser summoned more spiked spheres, tossing them at the quintet. This time there were four of those things and they looked all ready to explode. Luigi ran over to one and then sucked it up, launching it at Bowser, but he MISSED! Luigi gasped and a ball rolled right next to him, exploding right in his face and making his HP collapse to an 85.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow announced his next attack, firing three powerful Chaos Spears at the Bowser robot thingamajig. The Chaos Spears damaged the machine somewhat, but it was still going strong. Plus, Shadow was becoming a little bit weak. He was thinking about using Chaos Blast, but he knew that he'd hurt his friends in the process. Yes, Shadow considered them his friends. Shocking, right?

"Decapitate that thing!" Daisy declared as she used her tennis racket to hit one of the spiked balls back towards Bowser. It exploded as soon as it made contact and Bowser's head came right off once more. Immediately, King Boo came out all jittery and dazed and the Bowser's head blasted seven ice blocks at the princess, which Daisy avoided a little. She avoided the first one, but the other six hit her dead on, leaving her with only 45 HP.

As Luigi started vacuuming up King Boo again, Vivian helped Tails by using her Veil move on him to protect him from getting hit by a couple of ice blocks. Daisy was currently on the ground while trying to catch her breath. She looked to be in pain, but determination was glowing on her facial features. Shadow dashed over to her to protect her just in case.

"**You are all FOOLS!"** King Boo pulled himself away from Luigi's vacuum cleaner with 250 HP. He stuck his tongue out at them all and then positioned himself back in Bowser's body. The head popped right back on and he cackled from within it. **"You shall all PERISH before me!"**

"I don't think so!" Tails howled back.

"**I shall take you all down one by one because you are all puny and pathetic compared to me!"** King Boo declared in triumph from inside the Bowser contraption. When King Boo was done throwing out useless words, Bowser mercilessly ran over Vivian and somehow took away all of her HP!

Vivian released a cry of pain and collapsed onto the ground on her stomach, wondering how it was logical for all of her HP to just get deleted like that! The Shadow Siren was unable to move and unable to continue in the ferocious battle.

"Vivian…" Shadow murmured as he glanced over at the pink haired girl. For some reason, that made him very angry. His red colored eyes moved towards Bowser and he could see Luigi and Tails still fighting it off with all their might. Tails launched another spiked ball at the machine and the head popped right off again. King Boo bounced out and Luigi started vacuuming him once more. When King Boo pulled away from the plumber, he only had 200 HP left!

The black hedgehog dashed forward and attempted to dismantle Bowser with a couple of Chaos Spears, but Bowser saw him coming and opened his mouth, sucking up the hedgehog quickly and chewing on him thoroughly. Tails, Luigi, and Daisy all gasped and Vivian was unconscious to do so.

"He ate Shadow!" Tails wailed.

"I just knew one of us was going to be eaten!" Luigi hollered crazily, throwing up his hands in a very dramatic manner. He seemed incredibly repulsed by what just happened. Would Shadow be okay or not?

"YOU LET MR. GRUMPY GO, KING STUPID!" Princess Daisy released a horribly loud shriek and sprinted towards the Bowser contraption. Bowser turned towards her as she was heading towards him and spat out Shadow, sending the hedgehog into the princess and easily knocking her down. Shadow's HP had dropped down to a dangerous 10 and Daisy's was now 33 because of Shadow crashing into her with great force.

The two of them tumbled wildly on the ground and smacked into Vivian who was still sprawled out upon the ground. Shadow weakly got to his feet and didn't even apologize to Daisy. Wobbly and unsteady, Daisy jumped to her own feet and breathed out a harsh sigh, annoyed.

"I hate to say this, but…" Daisy mumbled. "…we're losing."

"I refuse to accept…defeat…" Shadow muttered feebly, barely standing now.

"**You should all just give up now…"** King Boo hummed in delight, almost purring like a cat that had managed to snag a bird from the air. **"…There is no reason to keep on fighting if you already know the inevitable outcome!"**

Tails sent King Boo a determined glare. "We will not give up! Mario and Sonic are counting on us!" the fox exclaimed as Bowser released more spiked balls. The intelligent boy vacuumed up one and then launched it at Bowser. "YOU'RE going to become OUR painting, King Boo!"

Bowser's head popped off like before and the head was now firing off icy blocks at the remaining individuals. King Boo floated out of the Bowser's body and grumbled something under his breath about pesky foxes and annoying plumbers. Satisfied, Luigi strolled on over and began vacuuming up King Boo, bringing his HP to 150.

"**YOU MAKE ME SO MAD, LUIGI! I SHALL HARM YOUR FRIENDS!"** King Boo howled in a very choleric manner, quickly getting back into his robot of Bowser and instantly releasing a stream of flames at Vivian, Shadow, and Daisy who were all huddled up together off to the side. The flames erased all of Shadow's HP and he collapsed to the ground next to Vivian, out of it. Daisy's HP was now a weak 4. **"HA HA HA! WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO NOW, HUH?!"**

"I'll show YOU…what I'm gonna DO!" Princess Daisy weakly started running towards Bowser. King Boo only laughed at her feeble attempts and used his Bowser contraption to swallow her up and spit her back out. Now Daisy's HP dropped to 0 and it was only Tails and Luigi now.

Luigi and Tails exchanged glances, worried about their friends, but also worried if they still stood a chance. King Boo still had 150 HP left and Tails had 50. Luigi still had 80 though. If they evaded any more attacks, they might have a chance to win!

"We can still do this, Luigi!" Tails commented, running over to another spiked ball that Bowser had tossed their way again. "Makes me wonder why he keeps tossing these things at us when we're just going to use them again and again to get King Boo out of there!"

"All Bosses pretty much repeat the same old routine over and over again so the hero can win!" Luigi talked, shrugging as he watched the fox blast Bowser with the spiked ball. The spiked ball made contact with Bowser's body and the head flew off like before with King Boo coming out. Luigi wasted no time in vacuuming up the fiend. Then King Boo hurried on back into his contraption after a few minutes with only 100 HP.

"…**this is unacceptable…"** King Boo was no longer bragging and boasting, but now was beginning to get worried that he would actually LOSE to these losers…

"Actually, I believe this is SO acceptable!" Luigi corrected the ghost as he jumped out of the way of incoming flames. Bowser suddenly shot forward and started stampeding towards him and Tails.

"YOW!"

"OUCH!"

Bowser had slammed into the two individuals while King Boo cackled in elation from inside the machine. Luigi and Tails were on the ground now with 75 for Luigi and 45 for Tails. King Boo seemed to be having a blast while Luigi and Tails were just plain confused and in pain.

"How is it that some of his attacks take out a LOT of HP, but then some attacks DON'T?" Luigi questioned his very first companion. "It doesn't make any sense whatsoever! It's not logical!"

"Nothing's logical in this mansion," yawped Tails.

"**Ahh…you both bring me divine entertainment! I enjoy watching you struggle against my mighty attacks! This is just like watching a circus act! So fun!"** King Boo kept on talking and talking and talking.

Luigi rolled his eyes and then vacuumed up another spiked ball, firing it at Bowser and watching the head come right off. King Boo flew out and Tails took care of him this time, lowering the Boo's HP to 50. King Boo howled at them and then quickly went back into his Bowser robot. The Bowser head put itself on backwards and then started running towards them, wanting to run them over.

Fortunately, Luigi and Tails leapt out of the way of the oncoming assault. King Boo released a yowl of rage from inside the robot and let out a torrent of ferocious flames at the duo. Tails and Luigi easily sidestepped it, waiting for him to put out some more spiked balls.

Just like all the other times, Bowser released more of those spiked balls and Tails rapidly grabbed one with his Poltergust 3000, firing it at the Bowser contraption right afterwards. The ball slammed into the robot and the head flew off again, floating in the air and shooting out ice blocks. King Boo floated out of the robot's body and growled loudly in rage and frustration, wondering why he was losing.

"This is for kidnapping Mario and Sonic!" Luigi yelled as he started to vacuum up King Boo for good this time. King Boo squealed and thrashed about, but it was no use for him. His struggling was futile and getting sucked into Luigi's vacuum cleaner was inevitable!

"**UGH! I HATE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!"** King Boo squawked for the last time before getting sucked up completely into the Poltergust 3000. As he did, his crown dropped off of his head and Luigi caught it, holding it up in triumph with a large smile stuck on his face.

The Bowser robot collapsed forward onto the ground, completely useless without King Boo.

It was then that they returned to the Secret Altar room. Luigi and Tails were standing there while looking around in awe. Vivian, Daisy, and Shadow had regained some strength to stand up and talk.

"Wow, we actually did it…" Tails trailed, proud of himself and of his friends. "We actually did it!" he cheered.

Luigi laughed. "We sure did!"

"That wasn't so tough!" put in Daisy, holding up a fist in a proud manner.

"You were defeated in battle," Vivian pointed out softly, gazing at the princess.

Daisy shrugged. "So? We fought hard!"

"Yes, we did," Shadow muttered, a little embarrassed for losing to King Boo of all people. He could take out Devil Doom and aid Sonic in fighting the Finalhazard, but he couldn't defeat a weak Boo? Yeah, that was totally embarrassing! "Now we don't ever have to think about this ever again…"

Luigi put out his hand in front of everyone. "We should all do a cheer! Put your hands in everyone!"

"And that includes you, Mr. Grumpy!" Daisy added suddenly, thrusting her hand forward and putting it on top of Luigi's, a smile dancing along her lips.

Tails grinned and placed his hand on top of Daisy's. "We did it, guys!"

"We sure did!" Vivian giggled, putting her hand on top of Tails'. Simultaneously, everyone turned their attention to Shadow, wondering if he was going to join in or not.

"Come on, Shadow," Daisy called him by his name for once. "Don't be so sour about this! Come cheer with us! You're a part of the team!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be right if you didn't join us!" Vivian input, giving the black hedgehog a pleading expression, which made Shadow's cold look falter a bit.

After a moment of silence, Shadow blew out a heavy sigh and reluctantly put his hand on top of Vivian's. "Fine, fine! But I am NEVER doing this again, you hear?!"

"What?"

"What did he say?"

"I don't know, I must have something in my ears…"

"Oh well!"

Shadow knew they were just messing with him and he was annoyed. "Let's hurry up and do this before I change my mind!" he scowled.

"Okay, on three we'll say 'we did it' in a cheerful way, okay?" the plumber stated.

"Right!" Everyone said except for Shadow.

"One…two…three…!"

"WE DID IT!" They all cheered and threw up their hands, laughing afterwards. Shadow wasn't laughing, however…

Suddenly, Luigi's Game Boy Horror started beeping and he removed it from his pocket, seeing that it was Professor E. Gadd. Who else would it be?

"Luigi, you youngsters did it! Truly remarkable, my boy!" Professor E. Gadd complimented cheerfully, nodding his head repeatedly. "I supplied the Poltergust 3000, but you and Tails ran it all the way to the top, sonny!"

"Thanks!" Tails and Luigi said in unison.

The professor now looked like he was going to cry and he sniffled. "You've made me so…SNIFF…proud…SNORT! (Get ahold of yourself, Gadd!)"

"Anyway, we've found King Boo and everything!" Luigi announced.

"We defeated him!" Daisy put in.

"…What's that? You found King Boo? He jumped into a painting of Bowser, you say?"

"We didn't say _that_, but-"

"He even blew fire at you?" the professor went on as if Vivian hadn't spoken. "…Well, well…In all my years of ghost research, I've never heard of such a fantastical tale!"

"We didn't even tell you anything, you just guessed!" Daisy informed him, irritated as she crossed her arms over her chest, miffed.

The professor ignored her. "…And that career spans sixty years, mind you. Why, I still recall starting out as a young whelp who trembled at the mere thought of a ghost, TREMBLED, I say…"

"Okay," Shadow grumbled. "We don't want to hear your life's story!"

"Oh, beg your pardon!" caterwauled the old dude. "This old brain goes recollecting every now and then…I could sit down and fill a week spinning ghost yarns. Why, just last…"

"PLEASE, just shut up already!" Shadow hollered while getting elbowed by Daisy right after.

"…Right, well, anyhoo, Luigi! Grab your brother's and your friend's painting and bring them to the lab!" the old man stated with a nod of his head.

After that mention of Mario and Sonic, everyone turned around to face the painting where Sonic and Mario were being held captive. They were both in there, sleeping soundlessly against each other.

"Heh heh heh…The poor little fellers have fallen asleep…" the professor remarked. "They must have just collapsed with relief and exhaustion when they saw you guys arrive…"

"So that's what happened?" Tails absentmindedly said, frowning.

"I'll get the machine ready to return your brother and friend to their former state, all righty?" Professor E. Gadd informed Luigi and Tails. "I'll be expecting you all!"

Then he was gone.

"Go get the painting, Luigi," Daisy said with a soft smile, pointing at the painting in the wall that contained Mario and Sonic.

"Finally…" Tails breathed.

Grinning, Luigi walked over to the painting and grabbed it, taking it off of the wall and gazing into it. "Don't worry, bro, Sonic…you'll be back to normal in no time…" he whispered.


	34. An Ending to an Adventure

**Author's Note: **Here it is; the final chapter. I feel proud of myself for completing this story! I hope you all enjoyed this story until the end. Now, enjoy this final chapter! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's really appreciated.

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion Adventure  
**

**Chapter 34: An Ending to an Adventure**

* * *

"This'll mess with your head: All you youngsters' hard work lasted only a single night! Well done, kiddos!" Professor E. Gadd announced beatifically as they all stood in front of his gigantic machine thingamajig.

Tails was surprised. "Wow!"

"I thought that would've lasted longer than that!" Luigi yawped with wide eyes.

"Crazy stuff," commented Daisy.

Vivian was smiling widely. "At least we pulled through okay!" she said.

"It was tiring…" Shadow quietly talked.

"The mansion those Boos built disappeared into the night, but that treasure seems to be real," the professor revealed with a shake of his head. "I have no interest in such stuff, so go on and keep it all! Use it however you like!"

Tails and Daisy were the only ones absolutely thrilled about this information and the two jumped into the air, shared an awesome high five, and then danced together while laughing merrily.

"So…I don't have a mansion after all?" Luigi was slightly disappointed. Even though the place had been filled with ghosts and other creepy things, it was still a really nice mansion! "What a bummer!"

"Say what?" the professor didn't seem to hear what he said and shook his head. "Enough rattling on about money? I guess we'd better get your brother and your friend back then."

"Okay, do it then!" Luigi demanded.

Professor E. Gadd shook his head once more. "Of course, your brother and your friend are really important, but first we have to take care of these last ghosts!"

"Fine…" Luigi sighed, putting his Poltergust 3000 into the slot and Tails did the same from beside him, a little irritated that Mario and Sonic wouldn't be able to go first.

As the machine got to work and began turning the ghosts into beautiful portraits, Vivian stepped over to Shadow and studied his expression. His expression was untellable and seemingly blank with no emotion.

"So…are you leaving after all of this is done?" Vivian questioned the black hedgehog.

Shadow nodded without a word.

"I'll miss you…" Vivian murmured quietly, bowing her head.

Shadow sighed. He'd miss Vivian too, really. Actually, he'd miss all of them! By now he considered all of them friends, but really didn't want to admit it. They were no longer losers in his eyes and…they were _winners_. The black hedgehog actually enjoyed being around them and appreciated their company. They weren't so bad!

Luigi, Tails, and Daisy were all standing over with Professor E. Gadd as the machine finished turning the ghosts into portraits and stuff.

"I'd wager dollars to donuts that nobody but me has such lovely paintings! Heh heh heh!" the professor chortled to himself in delight.

"Uh, I beg to differ…" threw in Daisy.

Professor E. Gadd ignored her negative words and smiled as he prepared the machine to turn Sonic and Mario back to normal. So, anyway, the machine actually worked in reverse when doing so.

In the end, Mario and Sonic burst out of the machine and Luigi and Tails got blasted into by the individuals. They both collapsed to the ground and Mario and Sonic dropped to the ground in a dizzy manner, eyes rolling while they saw Stars.

"Mario…" Luigi got to his feet, a tear rolling down his cheek as he gazed at his brother who was no longer stuck in King Boo's horrible painting.

"SONIC!" Tails jumped towards the blue hedgehog and tackled him with a hug while he was still on the ground in a dazed manner. Tails hugged him tightly while Sonic was staring at him.

"T-Tails…!" Sonic exclaimed, returning the fox's embrace. "You actually saved me?"

Tails nodded his head. "I sure did with the help of Luigi, Shadow, Vivian, and Daisy!"

Sonic broke into a smile and chuckled, ruffling the top of Tails' head. "Good work, buddy! I'm proud of ya! You can tell me all about your little adventure when we get home!" Sonic got to his feet and helped Tails up as well.

"Oh, I will, Sonic!" Tails beamed at him.

Sonic was about to ask where they were when he noticed Shadow standing next to Vivian. Sonic's eyes widened and he pointed a finger at him. "SHADOW?!"

"Hello, faker…" Shadow waved in an uninterested manner, expression completely untellable.

"What in the _world_?" Sonic gawked.

"It's a long story!" Tails told the blue hedgehog, shrugging his shoulders.

Sonic blinked.

Luigi was still staring at his older brother in happiness and amusement. Mario had a piece of equipment stuck around his neck and he was still dizzy as heck. Due to his pure joy, Luigi burst out laughing as more tears rolled down his cheeks. He pointed a gloved finger at Mario and laughed his head off.

Daisy, who had been watching everything, sauntered over to the plumber and joined in on his laughter, happy and everything about how things turned out.

**[Later…]**

"So…there really wasn't a mansion here after all and it was all just some scheme by some Boos?" Sonic concluded after everyone had given him and Mario a brief explanation. "Dang, I can't believe I fell for that!"

"Neither can I!" Mario agreed while standing next to his rival, shaking his head. "It was stupid!"

"Yeah, winning a mansion in a contest you didn't even enter IS pretty dumb…" Sonic decided with a chortle. "…but anyway, thanks for saving us guys! We owe you one!" Sonic gave the quintet and Professor E. Gadd a thumbs-up.

Daisy smiled at him. "Don't mention it!"

"Yeah, we got our prize!" Tails added with a large grin spreading across his face.

"And that was?" Mario wondered.

"We're rich!" Vivian responded, giggling in pure jolliness as she spun around in a circle.

"Ah…" Mario smiled a little, jealous.

Sonic stretched out his arms and legs and then spoke once more. "Well, I think it's about time we head on back to our own world, huh, Tails, Shads?" the blue speedster suggested while looking around at everyone.

"Yeah," Tails commented, feeling a little sad that he had to leave his friends.

"Yep," Shadow _wanted_ to go home.

"Well, youngsters, you might as well say your goodbyes," the old dude declared.

Daisy walked over to Shadow and Tails and stared at them for a very long moment before pulling them both into a tight embrace. Shadow was shocked beyond belief while Tails was happy that he received a hug from Princess Daisy.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tails! I'm gonna miss you too, Mr. Grumpy!" Daisy sincerely caterwauled to the hedgehog and fox, letting them go afterwards.

"I'll miss you too!" Tails breathed, smiling sadly. "It was nice fighting by your side and capturing Boos with you and everything! You're a good friend."

Daisy was touched, but was then irritated when she didn't get any words from Shadow. She looked at him and put her hands on her hips, expecting some friendly words of departure. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?!"

"You are an annoying tomboy who likes to inflict pain upon me and I still haven't gotten my revenge," Shadow started talking in his usual cold tone, but then he smirked. "But…I can tolerate you. You're alright."

"Wow! I wasn't expecting THAT…thanks," Daisy yawped, pursing her lips and trying not to smile.

Shadow only nodded.

It was Luigi's turn to walk over to them and he sighed, looking down at his shoes. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then? I'll miss you guys a lot, you know. Even you, Shadow…" Luigi confessed. "You're pretty awesome with your Chaos powers and everything."

"Flattered," Shadow deadpanned.

Luigi gave him a smile before putting his attention on Tails. He lifted up a hand and patted the top of the boy's head. "I especially liked adventuring with you! If it weren't for you, I would've left the mansion a LONG time ago!" the plumber informed him truthfully. "Thanks for sticking with me until the end, Tails."

"You're welcome, Luigi!" Tails told him before attacking him with a hug. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Luigi! We can go and have another adventure and everything!"

Luigi nodded. "I sure hope so."

Tails pulled away and smiled, trying his best not to cry. "I hope so too."

Now it was Vivian's turn to walk over to them and say her goodbyes. She was more emotional than the others and she wiped some tears away with the back of her hand. The girl's arms went around the fox and she hugged him tight. "You're such a nice friend, Tails! I'm gonna miss you dearly!"

"I'm going to miss you too!" Tails returned her sudden hug, patting her back. "We'll see each other again! Don't worry, Vivian!"

Vivian broke the embrace and sighed, nodding her head. "I know, but I just feel like we're not going to see each other for a long while."

"Aw, don't think like that," Tails told her.

"I'll try not to," Vivian replied before putting her full attention to Shadow. "Shadow…I'm going to miss you the most, you know. I…I still really like you and I doubt my feelings for you will ever vanish! I'm going to miss you so much!" Vivian didn't want to hug him for fear of being pushed away.

Shadow stared down at her before breathing out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to miss you too, Vivian," he admitted quietly so the others wouldn't hear, but he was unaware that every single person there was hearing every word that managed to escape his mouth. "At first, I really didn't like you, but then…I…uh…" Shadow's cheeks were beginning to turn a pinkish hue.

"Hmmmmm?" Vivian stared at him hopefully, wondering what he was trying to say.

"I'd…be willing to…" the black hedgehog was totally embarrassed and he looked to his side at a tree instead, cheeks coloring even more. "You see…I…"

"OH, GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Sonic and Mario simultaneously shouted, watching everything like it was a show or something. They even had popcorn!

Shadow glared at them darkly before spitting out what he had to say, "I like you too, Vivian. I've come to like you. I'm…_fond_ of you and I'd…be willing to try a relationship with you…" the Ultimate Life form mumbled that last part.

Pure happiness burst within Vivian and she squealed joyously, throwing her arms around the male and hugging him close to her. "Yay! I'm so very happy! Thank you so much!" Vivian pressed a quick kiss to the hedgehog's cheek. "Now you're my boyfriend! Tee hee!" she giggled.

Shadow's face flushed after he got the kiss from her and he awkwardly hugged the female back, feeling a warmness inside his chest. When Vivian pulled away she was smiling up at him cheerfully. Shadow gave her a half grin in response.

"Shadow's in love…" Sonic was in complete disbelief. "Wait until I tell everybody else…"

"YOU'RE NOT TELLING ANYONE, FAKER, OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Shadow roared threateningly, causing Sonic to shrink away in fear.

"Okay, okay! No need to get hostile…heh heh…!"

Shadow put his attention back on Vivian and calmly said, "I'll return to you one day."

"Don't forget me!" Vivian yapped, giggling and blushing.

"Never…" Shadow shook his head, cheeks coloring a little bit more.

"What a happy ending!" Mario put in, chortling a tad bit.

"I so agree with you," Daisy and Luigi said in unison while standing close each other, witnessing the happy scene of Shadow and Vivian.

Sonic walked over to Shadow and Tails and flashed Mario and friends a peace sign. "Well! It's time for us to skedaddle on home now! It's been real, guys!" he announced, carefree and everything.

"Yeah! See ya!" Tails waved.

Shadow gave them a short wave.

"Keep it real, boys!" Daisy declared as she waved a gloved hand at them. "If you come across any bad guys, knock their heads in and make them PAY!"

"You'll be in our thoughts!" Luigi added.

"Forever and always…" put in Vivian as she waved, trying not to burst into tears.

"Hope to see you guys again soon," Mario used both hands to wave as he grinned from ear to ear.

Professor E. Gadd chuckled. "I have a feeling we'll all be meeting again another day…!"

Sonic grinned at all of them before turning to look at Shadow. "Shads, I believe you have the honor…"

Shadow removed his Chaos Emerald out from nowhere and held it up. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Then the three individuals disappeared, leaving Mario and friends to stand there.

Luigi turned to look at Daisy and Mario. "Well, guys, let's go home…"

And so they did.

* * *

**Author's Note Again: **And that's a wrap! I really do hope that this final chapter was acceptable. I worked hard on this story and did my very best. I hope it was satisfying enough for you readers. Anyway, I'm currently working on a story that takes place after this one! It's called '**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**' and it focuses on Mario and Sonic, along with a few other characters! Should check that out if you're interested! Thanks for reading!


End file.
